Fates Entwined
by HerenyaHope
Summary: Written Before The Release Of Trespasser- Now Considered An AU: A thief in the vault causes the Inquisition more problems than just being robbed. The Inquisitor and her companion are sent into the past, to a time long before recorded history. There the unexpected happens. This twist of fate causes truth to come to light. Tensions brew; pain festers as the world is uprooted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA Games**

 **Warning:** **There are major spoilers in the story from the end of** _ **Dragon Age: Inquisition**_ **and minor ones from the story written by Flamewing80** _ **Dragon Age: Final Hour**_ **and the story by HerenyaHope:** _ **His Homecoming**_ **. You have been warned!**

 **HenenyaHope:** **I am one of the writers working on this story. I write the characters from the present: Nimwen, Lori, Parsey, Sera, Dorian, and Iron Bull. This takes place one year before my fan-fiction** _ **His Homecoming**_ **. This is also technically an alternate universe from that story but with the same characters.**

 **Flamewing80:** **I am the other writer on this story. I write the characters in the past: Solas, Felassan, Nysa, Etha, Aleron, and Atisha. This story takes place between two chapters in my main fan-fiction story, chapter 19 and 20, of** _ **Final Hour**_ **. Though, it diverges from** _ **Final Hour**_ **after that point. I will state the way I write Solas takes into account the fact he is twenty centuries (two thousand years) younger than he is in the game.**

 **Both:** **We hope you enjoy this story. Follows, favs, and reviews are loved.**

"Remind me again why I am coming with you guys?" asked Iron Bull.

Nimwen looked at Dorian. "I thought you told him," she said to the other mage.

"I did," replied the Altus. "He was just too busy not paying attention to me, as usual."

"I do pay attention to you," the Qunari insisted. "I sent that armor to Dagna to get the singes out just like you asked this morning."

"Darling, I asked you to do that last week."

"Anyway," Nimwen interrupted before this turned into a domestic scuffle. "Dorian and I have been researching further into the implications of spirit working connected to the remaining Fade weaknesses still throughout Thedas, in regard to necromantic and the neo-rift studies."

The warrior eyed the Inquisitor with the look of someone who was thoroughly confused.

Dorian sighed.

"Even though Coryphaeus has been defeated and the majority of the Fade rifts have been sealed, the Veil remains more fragile than before the Breach," the Tevinter began. "As a necromancer I deal heavily with spirits and Nimwen here as a Rift mage deals with Fade magic and spirits to a degree. There are some who are theorizing that the fragility of the Veil will affect casting that draws power from the Fade and how mages interact with spirits."

"Most are worried about stronger risks of possession," Nimwen continued on. "However," she added with an excited grin, "some are saying that, not only will there be new grounds in furthering better Rift-mage techniques, but improving on the new Fade conditions could mean that mages can more easily draw upon the Fade which will lesson mana and Lyrium needed to cast spells, increase magical endurance, and we can incorporate spirits even better into spells without corrupting them."

Dorian smirked, intellectual glee sparking in his eyes. "Just imagine all the possibilities, Nimwen," he said.

"I know!" the Dalish responded enthusiastically.

"That's all plain and good," Iron Bull cut in to the thrilled mages. "But you still didn't answer my question: why am _I_ coming with you to the basement of the library?"

"Oh, sorry." Nimwen smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see Dorian said he remembered a tome describing the effects of Veil strength being archived down here, but it was up on one of the tallest shelves."

The Qunari raised a brow. "Wait, I'm coming down here to help you guys reach a _book_?"

"I told you earlier," Dorian deadpanned.

"What about those ladder things libraries have?"

Dorian scoffed. "That thing is older than Orlais and twice as unstable. I can barely extend it to the second shelf without fearing for my life."

"And you couldn't just, I don't know, use some magic to get the book down?"

The two mages spun around to stare at the warrior, jaws agape.

"Are you mad?" gasped Nimwen. "The tomes down here are both ancient and invaluable. We can't just magic them down. The damage it could cause!"

"Alright, alright," Iron Bull yielded, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll be your glorified ladder to get your precious book."

"Thank you," replied the two mages.

"Bookworms," Iron Bull grumbled to himself.

As the trio made it to the bottom of the stairs, Nimwen waved her hand and lit the torches lining the walls, casting the room in the blue glow of Veil-Fire.

"Okay, Dorian, do you remember where it was?" Nimwen asked as they scanned the shelves. The Tevinter man stroked his mustaches as he thought.

"I believe it was in the section next to the leftover tomes on Rivaini mage-"

"Hold on," Iron Bull whispered, his large arm pressing both mages against the shelf.

"Bull, what are you doing?" Dorian hissed.

"Listen, do you hear that?"

Amidst the silence, Nimwen and Dorian could pick up what the Qunari had heard: clicking followed by hushed voices.

"That sounds like it's coming from the vault," Nimwen said gravely.

"Let's go," said Dorian.

Even without their usual weapons the three of them were still capable fighters; Iron Bull pulled out a dagger he had hidden in his boot, and everyone knew that the most adept mages were still dangerous even without their staffs. As they rounded the corner that led to the vault, where the Inquisition housed important artifacts it collected that needed special protection.

The trio crouched behind the corner, listening to the clicks of what sounded most definitely like picks on a lock.

The three companions stared at each other in disbelief. Who would be so stupid as to try and rob the Inquisition's most powerful artifacts? The answer to that lay just around the corner, and they wasted no time in finding out. They jumped out ready to take out the robber, but were met by an unexpected sight entirely.

"What is going on?" demanded Nimwen.

With a nervous smile and picks still in the key-hole, Sera smiled nervously at the Inquisitor. "I-I can explain?"

"Hi, mama," Lori greeted her mother cheerfully, unaware of the awkward tension now in the air.

Sera was crouched in front of the door, lock picks in the key-hole, with her hands wrapped around Lori's smaller ones with the clear intent of showing the child how to maneuver the picks inside the lock. The third in the group of wannabe thieves stared at Dorian and Iron Bull with nervous brown eyes.

"H-h-hi, p-papa, d-daddy."

"Sera, what in Andraste's name are you doing with my son?" Dorian demanded as the little half-qunari ran into his arms.

"Hey, look see here, you're all acting like I'm doin' something bad," Sera said to the trio.

"Sera, you're teaching my daughter how to break into secure rooms," Nimwen glared at the other elf.

"Mama, look! Aunt Sera said I almost got it!" the two-year-old said proudly as she toddled over to her mother.

"Hey, see here, I was in the kitchen catching them stealing cookies first so there's that."

"So you're first response to seeing them stealing food is to bump them up to grand larceny?" Dorian asked incredulously.

"W-well, no! Okay so they wouldn't go to sleep, yeah, so I tried being all bed-time story lady and told them 'bout the time I broke into this nobleman's vault in less than two minutes and _she_ " - the rogue pointed to Lori - "didn't believe me, so, you know, I _had_ to prove that I could."

"You had to prove yourself to a two year-old and four year old?" the Iron Bull repeated.

"Well, yeah. So, I showed them how I picked the lock to Cullen's office-"

"You broke into Cullen's office?!" Nimwen gasped.

"-And then Lori wanted to learn so ya know I was gonna her show how to do it, so I showed her what to do, then we went to a bunch of different doors picking the locks, and then I thought she needed a challenge. So, I brought them down here, like what else was I supposed to do?"

"What else was she supposed to do?!" Dorian said in disbelief as he threw his hands up in the air.

Nimwen pinched her brow and breathed out through her nose. "Sera, there is so much wrong I don't even know where to begin."

"Hey, while you're complaining, they love me. Don't ya, little Inky?" Sera asked Lori.

"I love ya, aunt Sera," the yellow haired girl beamed.

"Papa, daddy, I was coerthed I thwear," Parsey insisted, the boy's lisp growing thicker with his nervousness.

"Liar," Lori pouted at him.

"Enough, you both are still in big trouble,"

"Hey, Inquisitor lay off them a little. If it makes you feel better, little Inky managed to break into the maid's closet in five minutes."

Before Nimwen could accurately describe how no, that _didn't_ make her feel better, there was a commotion coming from inside the vault. Nimwen glared at the archer.

"Sera," she growled warningly.

"Hey, that isn't me," Sera refuted.

There was another noise, louder this time, which made the Dalish woman glare more at the rogue.

"I swear that isn't me," Sera insisted further.

When the Inquisitor realized that Sera wasn't the cause of it, she became on edge. "Sera, Dorian, you guys come with me," said Nimwen. "Bull, stay with the kids."

"Why should I-"

"Do you really think I'm leaving them with _Sera_?"

"Hey!" Sera interjected.

Iron Bull grumbled, but he nodded and accepted Lori when Nimwen placed the child in his arms.

With a wave of her palm Nimwen, lifted the ward sealing the vault, and as the large door creaked open. She, Sera, and Dorian crept inside. The inside of the vault was filled near to the brim (with tomes, weapons, jewels, and relics aplenty collected over the few years of the Inquisition's run. Standing in the middle of this room of riches was a figure clad in black, looming over what was once a closed glass case.

"Stop right there," Nimwen warned, ice crackling in her fist.

The black clad thief turned around, face concealed by a mask. Fast as a Dracolisk the thief lunged for the rope that led to a hole in the ceiling.

"Stop!" the Inquisitor shouted. As the others leapt for the thief, Nimwen shot a bolt of ice at the hole, sealing up the thief's escape route. Sera pulled a knife from her side and threw it at the thief, who evaded the blade with a backflip off the rope.

"Be careful, Dorian," Nimwen told the Altus, afraid of his fire magic in the small space full of valuables.

"I know, dear," Dorian said.

The thief jumped towards the Tevinter, brandishing a dagger. Dorian smirked and dodged the swipe, and sent a small burst of flames at the assailant. The thief went into a splits and dodged the fire. Instead it nearly hit Sera, who dodged it just in time.

"Watch it!" she snapped.

Nimwen tried to freeze the floor to trip up the thief, but he jumped onto a table before the ice could reach him.

"By the Dread Wolf," she cursed to herself.

This thief was like a jumping frog, dodging every one of their attacks. Something glinting caught Nimwen's gaze, and her eyes widened.

"He has Alexiuss' time amulet!" the Dalish mage cried out.

Sure enough hanging out of the thief's pocket was the charm on the dead Magister's amulet.

" _Fasta Vaas_!" Dorian cursed.

By sheer luck Sera managed to nail the thief in the leg with one of her daggers and he went down with a strangled cry. Nimwen leapt towards him and went for the amulet. She grabbed it but the thief grabbed on as well.

"Let go!" she yelled as they fought for the amulet.

"Not on your life, bitch!"

"Why do you want this? You can't even use it!"

Though his face was covered, Nimwen could practically sense the smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?"

Nimwen's eyes widened when she felt the power emanating from the amulet, and with a growing humming noise the amulet began to glow.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

The elven woman continued to struggle with the thief, but the human male had more strength than her, and was proving a challenge. The fight ended when Sera came up and roundhouse kicked the thief in the head.

"Finally," the archer sighed as the thief collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"Dorian, he activated it," Nimwen said in a panic.

"Give it to me," the Altus commanded the other mage. The Dalish elf handed him the amulet and waited while he worked on it.

"What in Andraste's name?" Dorian whispered in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sera asked him.

"It-it's not working. I can't cancel the activation." As he spoke the amulet continued to grow brighter and the thrumming grew louder.

"What's going on in here?"

"Bull, I told you to stay with the kids," Nimwen told the approaching Qunari.

"They're still outside, I heard all the-" The warrior's eye widened when he spotted the glowing amulet.

"Shit isn't that from…?"

"I can't deactivate it!" Dorian cried, panic in his usually confident voice.

"Mama?"

Nimwen's dread increased when she saw the two small faces poking from around the vault entrance.

"You were told to stay back!" the Dalish woman yelled.

"What's that, mama?"

"Nimwen, get them out of here!" Dorian cried.

"Lorien, Parsnip get out-!"

It was too late. Before the last of her words could even leave her lips, the room was swallowed up in a wave of green light, and the six souls were swept up in the sinister magics of the amulet, and sent to both fates and places unknown.

*~ The Past ~*

Solas stretched out in the grass. The clouds drifted overhead in lazy patterns. The cool breeze smelled damp, more of salt and sea air than anything else. Rain would soon follow if the winds didn't change direction. For now the weather held as a beautiful day, one perfect for hunting. Which was what two of their number were doing right then.

The soft sound of wood hitting wood drifted over the grasses to Solas. A shocked shout sounded, followed by a body striking the hard earth. Solas sat up to see an elven woman standing over a human. Her wooden sword was pointed at his throat.

"Better, Aleron," she spoke in light tones as her icy, blue eyes shimmered with laughter. A smile spread across her face.

"Better?" The human rubbed his head. "I still landed on my head," he complained.

Both of their faces held intricate tattoos. The human's _vallaslin_ pointed to the fact he was a former slave to a master who followed Falon'Din. While the woman wore _vallaslin_ of Fen'Harel. The difference between them was she was one of Solas' sentinels and not his slave.

"Couldn't you ease up a bit, Etha?" Aleron asked as he stood and dusted off his clothes. This did nothing to help. The clothes he wore were little better than rags. "This is my first time trying to fight with a weapon."

Etha laughed. "You get a short break, but you need to learn. Or you'll be dead the next battle!" She grinned at him before she looked around. "Atisha!"

Solas stood. His sharp gaze looking around the trampled grasses of their campsite for the small girl.

"Atisha!" Etha dropped the wooden sword.

"Calm down, Etha," Solas told her. He looked across the small fire pit to the woman. "I'll find her and bring her back."

Etha looked at him, fear wild in her gaze.

Before she could utter a protest, Solas started forward. He shifted into a massive, white wolf. The half jaw of a wolf he always wore, bumped against his chest. The only item to stay with him even in this form. He bent his head sniffed, drawing in the girl's scent. He looked up. The scent moved out across the plains. His ears twitched. It was the same direction the other two had left in when they'd gone to hunt.

"Master," Etha started.

Solas looked at her.

"Bring her back safely."

Solas bowed his head before he turned and raced off in the direction Atisha had gone off in. Her scent was faint enough to show she had left some time ago. It wasn't so faint that she could have gotten more than a mile at most. That was even taking into account the short attention span of a young child.

The scent lead well into the wild parts of the grasslands. Soon the soft sound of laughter drifted to Solas' ears. A small breath escaped him. Solas shifted back into his elven form. From this height the girl could be seen playing by a small rock.

She reached up towards a butterfly. "I wanna play with you," she giggled as she jumped after it. "Stay, please." Her soft, dust covered, black hair flashed in the light of the sun.

" _Da'len_." Solas strode towards her.

Atisha stopped racing after the butterfly and blinked towards Solas. " _Hahren_!" Her face lit up in a board smile. The _vallaslin_ twisted around her lips with the smile.

The sight of the _vallaslin_ made Solas pause. His heart twisted when he looked at the little girl. It was a reminder of a darker moment in his past. A moment when he had bought into the fact he was _god_ , when none of them had ever been gods. It was a reminder that this child was eternally bound to him as a sentinel. A decision made for her on her birth. After all, her mother was from the oldest family who had served the god Fen'Harel and her father had also been a sentinel.

The girl bumped into his legs and wrapped her arms around him. "I wanna help with the hunt, _hahren_." She blinked up at him with wide, innocent, blue eyes.

Solas smiled at the girl. He knelt down before her and placed his hand on her head. "That was very thoughtful of you, _da'len_ , but you should have told one of us where you were going."

The girl's face fell. " _Ir abelas_ , _hahren_ , I just wanna help, that all." Her eyes grew wider and she stuck out her lower lip in a small pout.

A breath escaped Solas. Children, what was one to do with them? Then he smiled. "Very well, _da'len_ , you can help me hunt something."

"Really?!" She whooped. "What we going to hunt, _hahren_?" Her eyes were bright with joy.

"You will need to be very quiet," he told her, "and hold to my fur as tight as you can, understood?"

Atisha tilted her head in confusion. "Fur?" At once the confusion melted into a smile. "Eh!" She nodded. "I can, _hahren_."

"Good. Remember to hold tight." He shifted back into the wolf and crouched down.

The girl clambered onto his back and took two good fistfuls of his thick fur. Once certain she was holding tight, Solas straightened. A stifled laugh fled the girl. His ears flicked at the sound but he didn't otherwise react to it.

Solas padded forward. His large paws made little sound against the dry earth. There was a soft scent of fennec around him. Fresh enough of a scent that Solas suspected it was still close.

" _Hahren_ ," Atisha's voice made Solas look up.

Sure enough the scent of the fennec was coming from ahead. The girl must have spotted it from her perch on his back.

Careful to keep them down wind, Solas moved forward through the thick grass. In this landscape, his fur would stand out. He had to rely on stealth, the wind, and his speed. The grass parted with little noise. The girl wiggled on his back but she remained silent. Each step made the beat of her racing heart pulse through her into Solas' spin.

As the grass cleared, Solas' eyes locked onto the fennec. The small fox-like creature paused in its foraging and looked up. Massive, long ears twitched as it wiggled its nose.

Solas shot forward.

Atisha screamed in delight.

The fennec panicked and shot forward. Solas pressed himself forward, faster and faster. His paws skimmed the ground. He pushed off. His massive paws slammed down near the fennec. His maw parted. Blood filled his mouth as his powerful jaws snapped the small animal's neck.

"Yay!" Atisha shouted from his back.

Her laughter filled his ears and made his heart swell with warmth towards the small girl. A happy rumble started from his chest and grew. He was glad Atisha was happy from the hunt.

He padded forwards once more. The fennec dangled from his jaws and Atisha clung to his back. Though fennec didn't have a lot meat, it would still give them part of one meal. It wouldn't feed all of them, but it would help add to what the others would've caught.

Solas hadn't moved far from where he'd killed the fennec when a blinding flash of light filled the air. A whine escaped him. He closed his eyes tight against the light and felt as Atisha buried her face in the thick fur around his neck.

Several loud thuds filled the air. When the light died away, Solas straightened and stared at the scene before him. Several people had landed in the grass.

" _Hahren_?" Atisha wiggled forward until her small hands here the top of his head. Her bare feet pressed into his back. " _Hahren_ , who they?"

Elven phrases used:

 _Da'len_ – Little child

 _Hahren_ – Elder

 _Ir abelas_ – I'm sorry

Tevene (Tevinter Imperium) phrases:

 _Fasta Vaas_ – swear word

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **FW: Poof, things happened!**

 **HH: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed our crossover and stay tuned for more shenanigans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOUTOUTS GO OUT TO** **: maggied1985, fleagirl125, Jhonie, and everyone else who has faved, followed, and supported out fic!**

 **Follows, favs; reviews are loved!**

* * *

,

,

,

Solas felt Atisha slid down to his back. Her small face buried into his thick fur and a small whimper came from the girl. He couldn't blame her. The people who had appeared before them were unlike anything Solas knew. He had seen many things through the long centuries of his life. But this - It was beyond even his vast experience.

The first one Solas noticed, was a hefty figure. His skin was a light gray color with a small amount of tan in his face. He wore no shirt, only a shoulder pad, pants, and boots. The pants were puffy and didn't look like they belonged on anyone, least of all this giant. What drew Solas's attention wasn't his odd size or skin, it was the horns. The horns were almost as long his shoulders were wide. The shape reminded Solas of Mythal's dragon horns. A shiver raced through him from nose to tail tip. The comparison didn't settle too well with Solas.

Among them was an elven woman, perhaps only a few years older than Felessan. She had shoulder-length, black hair and pale skin marred only by the blue _vallaslin_ on her forehead. Solas noted that the pattern belonged to a follower of Ghilan'nan.

The other elf with her had messy, short, yellow hair and was wearing gaudy, red clothing. She bore no _vallaslin._ Was she the woman's master?

The lone human of the group had olive colored skin and dark hair. Most notable, aside from his fanciful clothes, was his curled moustache.

Solas was most surprised by the two children among the group. One was a little elf girl with long, yellow hair and blue eyes like the dark haired elf, who was most likely her mother. The other child was a smaller version of the large horned man. The little boy had light, reddish-grey skin and wooly hair in a russet color. On his forehead were two large nubs, what Solas could only assume marked where horns would soon come in.

The group were still collecting themselves when the dark-haired woman spotted Solas and Atisha.

"By the Creators!" the elven woman cried. Frost sprouted from her fists. "Get away from her!" she cried, charging at him. The language was strange. The words harsh compared the elvhen.

The fennec fell to the ground with a soft _thud_. Solas staggered a few paces back. He couldn't do much to react to her than to race to one side.

Atisha protested on his back and gripped all the tighter.

He couldn't fight like this. Not without placing Atisha in more danger.

The elven woman paused, but quickly regained her composure. She charged again, notably aiming only for Solas.

Solas tried to dodge again. His massive paw caught. As he fell, Solas shifted back to his elven form.

Atisha cried out.

Solas twisted mid fall. Sharp pain raced up from his caught foot. The soft snap of the bone breaking rang in his ears. Somehow he managed to catch the small girl. The hard ground stuck his back. His ironbark staff pressed, hard, between his shoulderblades.

The small girl wiggled into a sitting position. " _Hahren_!" She flung her arms around his neck.

Solas gasped as the girl started to squeeze the air from him. " _Da'len_ ," the word came out as a hushed breath.

" _Ir abelas, hahren_." She released him. Tears streaked her dusty face.

They weren't out of danger yet. Solas forced himself into a sitting position. Little Atisha moved so that she was hidden behind him. His body tensed. His good leg tucked under him so he could leap up when they were attacked. The broken one out to the side. He could still move the knee. But lower was twisted, showing the break close to his blood tapped against the dry earth.

He glared up at the elven woman who had attacked them. Fennec blood covered his chin from the kill he'd made earlier. His eyes intense. He wouldn't be caught off guard this time.

"What do you want?" he demanded in elvish.

*~ X ~*

Nimwen was stunned. She saw the wolf near the little girl and her first instincts had been to keep the beast away from the child. Now, that beast was not a beast at all, but an elven man. An elven man Nimwen did not expect to see.

"S-Solas?" she whispered, her voice quivering with disbelief and overwhelming emotion.

Solas stared at her. Then, spoke in elvish once more. It sounded like he was saying, " _How do you know my name_?" It was hard to tell. There was so little of the elven language the People knew.

"Solas?" Nimwen asked in confusion. " _Ma vhenan_ , it's me, Nimwen."

Confusion clouded his pale, blue-gray eyes. " _Emma'tel mala vhenan_." The rest of what he said was hard to make out, but it sounded like he was saying he didn't know her.

Nimwen was as confused as she was distressed. What was Solas doing here? Why was he speaking so much Elvish, and why was he looking at her like she was crazy?

"Hey, Nimwen, what's going on-?" Iron Bull paused to stare at the male elf with a wide eye.

"Is that Solas?"

"What are you talking about, Bull?" Dorian interjected. "That can't be-" Upon closer inspection, Dorian too was looking at the elven man in shock. "Andraste's tits, it is him," he said in disbelief.

"And he's gotta kid with him," Sera added, pointing to the small girl cowering behind the mage.

" _Hahren_." The small, black haired girl tugged one of Solas's tattered sleeves. Tears fell down her face. Her sharp, blue eyes bloodshot. She spoke more in elvish, her small voice filled with fear.

Solas glanced at the girl. His voice soothing as he replied. Then, his gaze was back on them, eyes narrowed. " _Ar'din nuvenin na'din_ ," his voice was tight as he spoke the words.

Nimwen's heart clenched, despite his words the danger behind them made her mind reel. "Solas, _ir mala lath, ar_ _glandival_." For reasons she didn't understand, Solas did not remember her, and Nimwen was trying her hardest to get him to understand who she was.

" _Ir'tel_ ," was all he said in reply.

" _Hahren_?" The girl glanced between Solas and Nimwen. " _Mamae_ ," she continued speaking in mumbled tones. _All_ in elvish.

Solas glanced at her and replied. This time soothing the girl's hair. He then turned to them once more. He spoke again in elvish, but it sounded more like he was pressing her speak in the other language. The wording sounded almost like he was saying her elvish was terrible.

"Solas, don't you remember me?"Nimwen didn't know which felt worse, this unexpected reunion, or the fact that she seemed to be a total stranger to him. She looked back to the little girl behind him and a sudden realization hit her. No, it couldn't be… "Who is she?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Mama, what's going on?" That small voice behind her made her stomach twist, and she realized just what was happening. Oh, Creators.

"Lori, stay with them," Nimwen told her, keeping her face and its mess of emotions hidden from her daughter.

"Speak," he paused, "slow. Am learning," he paused again, eyes narrowed in thought, "language?" There was more uncertainty to his voice than anything else as he uttered the last word.

"Nimwen, I think that he doesn't understand Common," Dorian cut in.

Sera sneered. "The fuck you mean he can't understand Common? 'Fore he left he was boring us to death with it."

"N-no, I think he's right," Nimwen replied. As she talked, she made sure to be slower, keeping to simpler phrases. "I am Nimwen," she said, pointing to herself. "I know you," she added, pointing to him. "You are Solas."

"Not a child," his voice was smoother. "You speak with more words. Faster learning."

Nimwen rolled her eyes. "Just earlier you said to slow down, now you want it fast. Make up your mind, you picky thing."

"Speak slow; not simple, difference." Each time he spoke, the smoother his wording became. "Learning new language, hard but doable, faster is harder."

Seeming to understand now, Nimwen took a breath. "You don't remember me? Or them?" she asked, pointing the the others.

"Never met in my life." Solas turned his sharp gaze on Iron Bull. "What is he? Dragon-human?"

"Ha, I wish," Iron Bull smirked.

Nimwen cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean? He's a Qunari, and your friend."

This only seemed to confuse Solas more. He tilted his head to one side, eyes now glazed in thought and a familiar frown pulling at his lips. "Qunari? There are none here," he stated. "Only elves, humans, and the dwarves of the lower empire."

Nimwen was now even more lost for words. First, he didn't remember her; then his grasp of Common was faulty, and now he didn't even know what a Qunari was?

"Everyone…"

Nimwen and the others turned their eyes to Dorian.

"I have a theory, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it, Dorian?" asked Nimwen.

"We have clearly been sucked through time by the amulet, and if those here are unaware of the Qunari, that could possibly mean that we've travelled back to before the Qunari invaded."

"That's nutters!" exclaimed Sera. "That happened, oh, how long ago?"

"About six hundred years ago," Iron Bull replied.

"Yeah, so how is his arse-" she pointed to Solas, "-here alive?!"

Solas frowned. "You say they invaded you six centuries ago?" he asked, his Common almost perfect now. "Forgive the misunderstanding, but that doesn't make sense."

"We are from the future," Nimwen explained. She too was wondering what Solas was doing here when she shouldn't even be alive, but for the sake of her sanity she was going to handle one crisis at a time. "In the future, the Qunari come from the North and settle in parts of Thedas."

"Thedas? What is this Thedas? There is only one land and two empires: Elvhenan and the dwarven empire below." Solas glanced between them.

" _Hahren_?" the little girl sounded confused.

"I know that one!" Lori proclaimed proudly. "Mama, told me that that's the name of the elf kingdom before it fell. That's the one with Arthan, right?"

"Arlathan," Nimwen corrected her.

The yellow haired girl nodded. "Uh-huh, that's the big city that got ruined."

"For the love of my brother's eternal flames, how far did the People fall for such matters to be forgotten?!" Solas exclaimed. "And Arlathan has yet to fall from any invasion."

Nimwen's eyes widened. "Arlathan has not fallen?" she asked in disbelief. She looked back to Dorian and the others. "I don't think we've travelled back just six-hundred years," she said gravely.

" _Hahren_?!" The girl tugged on Solas's sleeve. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

" _Ir abelas, da'len_." Solas turned to her. His eyes gave off a soft, green glow and he pressed his finger to her forehead. "Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Eh!" the girl nodded.

"Can you speak this tongue?"

"Yeah." She blinked. "It strange, _hahren_. I no like it."

Solas winced as he shifted back to face them. "Apologies, it is better for Atisha to understand us now that we're not attacking one another."

"Atisha…" Nimwen eyed the child, trying to get a read on her. She looked no older than Lori. Nimwen searched the child's face, trying to find some resemblance that could possibly link her to Solas as his-

Nimwen shook these thoughts from her head. _'Not a Priority,'_ she thought to herself. She noted how he had winced and remembered her unintentional attack.

"That was my fault," she said regretfully. "Allow me to fix it," she said, holding out her hands which were already emanating green waves of healing magic.

Solas glanced at his leg. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Besides, Felassan would have my head if I allowed another to heal me."

Nimwen rolled her eyes. "Stubborn, even now," she muttered to herself. "Listen, Solas, _I'm_ the one who attacked you. Sorry about that, by the way," she apologized with a sheepish smile. "And I'm the one who got you hurt. So, I want to help mend it. I don't know who this Felassan is, but surely he'd be pleased just to have you in one piece again, right?"

Solas sighed. "The offer is kind, but it isn't a matter of being stubborn, _da'len_. It is a matter of pride on his part."

"Brother the only one allowed to heal _hahren_!" the girl exclaimed. She flushed and hid behind Solas. Her small hands gripped his robes. " _Mamae_ says only one person allowed to heal _hahren_ and _mamae_ always right."

Before Nimwen could reply, another elf beat her to it.

"Don't yell at my mama!" Lori pranced over as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, to stare down the other girl with a pout as intimidating as a kitten's. "Mama's good at making ouchies feel better," Lori insisted.

Atisha shrank back, tears in her eyes. " _Ir abelas_ ," she mumbled through a mouth full of Solas's robes.

A small sigh escaped Solas. He shook his head. "Children," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Nimwen sighed. In the back of her mind she was tempted to bring up the fact that one of said children was in fact his, but she didn't know how much more crazy she could take in one day.

Lori's gaze softened when she saw the tears in the other girl's eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried, regret painted on her face. She walked around Solas and threw her arms around Atisha's shoulders. "I don't want you to cry!"

The sound of hoofbeats was muffled by the grasses. The next moment two harts exploded into their small clearing. A dead halla was strapped to the back of one of the harts just behind a tall, slender woman. Her brown eyes flashed as she looked down at them.

She spoke something to Solas in elvish. It sounded like teasing or being snide.

The other dismounted. His cloak whipped out behind him. He spoke to Solas in elvish as well, his voice worried.

" _Da'len_." Solas gestured to the male elf.

He knelt before Solas. Like with Atisha, Solas pressed his finger to his forehead. His eyes glowed green once more.

"Can you understand and speak in this tongue?" he repeated the question.

"Yes, but why, Master? I don't understand."

Solas sighed. "Nysa!" he called up to the still mounted elf.

She shot something back.

He retorted in smooth tones, expression amused.

The woman dismounted and knelt before him as well. "That's stupid," she muttered once she had gotten Common from Solas. "They injure you and we have to speak this barbaric tongue!"

"Excuse me," Iron Bull interjected. "Unless we are all in the mood for round two, I suggest we all try to reign it in."

"He's right," Nimwen agreed. The Dalish mage looked at the young man. "I take it _you_ are Felassan?" she asked.

Nysa's lip curled into a sneer. "Another slave, great. This day just gets better and better. First we go back to camp. Etha shouts at us to find you and her precious daughter. Now, slaves, and something looks like a discolored, overgrown _shemlen_ with horns."

"Nysa," Solas snapped at her, eyes flashing.

"I am Felassan," the younger of the two said with a bow of his head. He knelt down beside Solas and pulled out several herbs. "Master, what in the Creator's names did you do?"

" _Anderan atish'an_ ," Nimwen said to Felassan. "And you." She glared at the one Solas called Nysa. "I am no slave. I am one of the Dalish."

"And just to be clear, I'm a Qunari," Iron Bull added. "Not that shem...whatever word you used."

"I called you a quick child," Nysa stated in cool tones. "It means you die of old age. We don't. It's what we call humans, dwarves, and," - she looked him up and down - "whatever you say you are."

Solas cocked an eyebrow. "Be polite, Nysa. There is a reason they appeared here and now."

Nysa snorted. "None that I can see. Let's just get you and that kid back to camp. And leave this lot here." She glared at Nimwen. "As for 'Dalish,' I have no idea what you think that is, but it isn't anything here, _da'len_."

Sera let out a loud groan. "Maker's balls, she's an elfy elf." the yellow haired archer crossed her arms. "Look lady, I don't care if your hot 'n stuff, but stop actin' like you're better than everyone. People are people. So, get that or I'll take stick out your arse and hit you with it."

At this Nysa raised an eyebrow. "Odd," was all she said.

Behind her, Felassan had healed some of Solas's leg. He was wrapping it in a thin bandage. "Stay off your leg until tomorrow," he said. "Or as off it as you can get, Master." He stood and lowered his hood, revealing braided, black hair and violet eyes. "Our camp isn't too far from here," he trailed off and glanced at Solas.

Solas had pulled himself to his feet and was leaning against his staff. "You're welcome to come with us," he finished for Felassan.

" _Ma serannas_ ," Nimwen said. She looked over to Lori, who was still with the other little, elf girl.

"Come here, _da'len_ ," she said, holding out her hand.

Lori's head perked up, and she released Atisha from her hold to scamper over to the older elf. Nimwen caught Lori and hoisted her daughter onto her hip as she stood.

"We'll be following them," Nimwen said to her companions. The group exchanged glances. It was silently agreed, despite feelings of confusion and suspicion, the only way they were going to get answers was to follow the elves.

,

,

,

* * *

Elven phrases:

 _Vallaslin_ \- blood writing (tattoos worn by the Dalish to honor their gods)

 _Hahren_ \- elder

 _Da'len_ \- little child

 _Ir abelas_ \- I am sorry or I'm sorry

 _Ma vhenan_ \- My heart

 _Emma'tel mala vhenan_ \- I'm not your heart

 _Ar'din nuvenin na'din_ \- I don't want to kill you (normally a threat, but used here as a statement)

 _Ir mala lath, ar_ _glandival_ \- I am your love, believe me.

 _Ir'tel_ \- I'm not.

 _Mamae_ \- mom, mommy, mother

 _Anderan atish'an_ \- Used as a formal greeting

 **FW** **: I figured Solas would be able to learn languages at a fast rate. Given all that is known about him and how long he was asleep for each time. The language would change on him. Thus, I am exploring the ways he could learn it and give others the knowledge of the language in the story. More of this will be revealed in chapter 3.**

 **,**

 **HH** **: Oh my, this is awkward! Nothing like an unexpected reunion no? What mischief will our lovelies be getting into next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUTOUTS GO TO:** **wildfire1977, starryskyondragon'sback, Rita ML, VampireGoddess12Xx, Parliament of Ravens, and everyone else who has faved, followed, or read out fic!**

* * *

,

,

,

Solas limped beside Felassan. The boy hovered close to him, his violet eyes shining with worry. The mile walk back was made longer and more painful with a bad leg. The break was healed but the bone remained tender and sore. The wound, where bone had broken flesh, still bled. Solas had to remind the boy several times that completely healing the wound would do Solas no good.

"Go on ahead," Solas told Nysa.

The hart Felassan had been riding pulled against Nysa's hold. Eyes wild with fear at being forced so close to a wolf. It was taking all her skill to keep herself mounted on her hart and keep the other under control.

"All right." She kicked her hart into a trot. The hart's bugle rang through the air. Soon she vanished on the horizon.

Solas watched her go. A tug on his good lag made him glance down. Atisha's wide eyes met his.

"You okay, _hahren_?" she asked.

"I'm fine, _da'len_."

"Don't worry, I might be slow at learning other magic, but I'm good at healing." Felassan smiled down at the girl. His _vallaslin_ twisted around his smile.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Lori wiggled her way out of her mother's grip and ran up to the other girl.

"My name's Lori! What's yours?" she asked cheerfully.

"Eeep," Atisha squeaked a little and hid behind Solas.

Solas stumbled, almost tripping himself and the girl. " _Da'len_ ," he started in even tones. "Please, hide behind Felassan if you must hide."

She mumbled something inaudible. The girl was being a little too shy, but Solas couldn't blame her. It was unlikely she had ever met anyone her age before now.

The yellow haired girl frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"Atisha." Solas gave the little girl a small nudge towards Lori. Being with someone her own age would do the girl a world of good. Being raised a sentinel was an isolated enough life as it was.

"I'm Atisha," she mumbled. She glanced at Solas.

Solas gave her the slightest of nods.

This seemed to do the trick because Atisha straightened. "I'm training to be a sentinel like my _mamae_. I get to protect a Creator!" She buffed out her chest, eyes shining now. "What you training for?"

Lori cocked her head. "Training? I'm not training for anythin'." Her eyes brightened. "Oh! But my mama is teaching me 'bout plants and stuff. And, and I like bugs. Miss Harding brings me them and I give them names, and me and Parsey like to put them in the garden." She turned to look at her friend. "Right, Parsey?"

The young half-qunari sputtered, not prepared to be put on the spot. "Y-yeth," he stuttered. He yelped when his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged by the smaller toddler over to Atisha.

"This is Parsey," Lori introduced, even though she had already said the boy's name.

Parsey blushed. "H-hi, Atitha," he said.

Solas smiled. It was nice to see the children talking as if nothing strange had just happened. The blessings of a young mind. A part of him envied such an ability to oversee such things. Another part of him wondered at it.

Atisha mumbled again. She edged towards Solas.

Before she could take hold of his robes again, Solas tapped her in the back with his staff. The soft tap, nudged her back over to the other two.

"Nice to meet," she managed to whisper the words. Her gaze rested on the ground and ears were red with some unknown embarrassment.

"How come you're face is all red?" Lori asked. She leaned in, very much invading the other girl's space. "And how come you got those pretty face pictures? My mama said I can't get those until I'm a big girl, but you're all little."

"Lori, you're making her nervous," Parsey whispered, pulling his friend away from Atisha.

Lori blinked. "I am?" she looked at the girl. "I'm not making you nervous, am I? How come?"

"I not little!" Atisha shouted. The flush had vanished from her face. "If our temple attacked, I fight with my _mamae_. I protect my _hahren_."

"No you won't," Solas stated and looked down at the girl. "You'll hide. Leaving the fighting to the adults, _da'len_."

The girl's face fell. "But I fight. _Mamae_ been training me to since I was born, _hahren_."

Solas touched the girl's head. "Wars are terrible things, _da'len_. I hope once this one is over, you'll never see another."

"What's this about a temple?" Nimwen asked as she approached the others. "You are part of a temple, Solas?"

"No."

"But what temple was she talking about?"

"Temple of Fen'Harel!" Atisha exclaimed, grinning. "It where I was born. _Mamae_ says he's the kindest of the creators and that why her ancestor served him."

Nimwen's eyes widened. "You serve _Fen'Harel_?" she said in disbelief to Solas.

Felassan scowled. "What's wrong with that?" he demanded, he shook a little with anger. "Fen'Harel is the kindest of all the creators."

Solas sighed. Of course, the boy would take such a question personally. But he was used to being the "god" who was looked down upon. "I don't serve Fen'Harel," Solas stated and left it there.

"Of course you don't," Felassan growled. "You're-"

Solas flicked his wrist. The next moment the boy tripped and landed hard on the ground. " _Don't speak_ ," he hissed at the boy in elvish.

If this woman didn't know Solas was Fen'Harel, then he wanted to keep it that way. Given all she had said when they'd first met and the fact this group was from the future. There were too many possibilities to how he was viewed and what would have happened.

Nimwen paused. "My apologies," she said to them. "I did not mean to offend. I will admit, my people raised us to be wary of Fen'Harel and his mischief, but lately I'm not so sure if our tales are entirely warranted." She fussed with the sleeve of her blue robe. "You see I had a...friend. He taught me to try and look at things from all angles, and during our exploration of elven ruins we came across some facts that contradicted my people's tales of the Dread Wolf, and my...friend, always seemed to hate when people spoke ill of him. So, I began to do my own research. Though most of what I found only supported the Dalish's disdain for Fen'Harel, I actually found hints of tales that showed him as not just a mischief maker, but also something of a...medium amongst the other Creators. Not to mention the other Creators were not totally innocent. We only have to look at the tale of Andruil tying Fen'Harel to a tree to show that," she giggled. "I always found that story a bit amusing, honestly."

Solas stopped walking at her words. Why? _Why_ was it that story which survived? And this girl found _amusing_? It still galled him to the bone that Andruil had pulled that stunt on him, not once, but twice. And what she had asked of him - it took a great deal of effort not to shiver at the memory.

"Yeah, that's a famous story." Felassan nodded as he dusted off his clothes. "My mother used to tell me about it and others. I admit, I used to think that Fen'Harel wasn't the best of the Creators either. Until he freed me and the others from slavery." His eyes shone with the memory. "He's not dreadful. He's the God of Freedom and Rebellion."

"I honestly felt bad for him in that story," admitted Nimwen. "Regardless of who you are, it must be horrible to be almost forced to that for someone. And in all honesty I always felt it said a lot more about Andruil. Really, what self issues one must have to feel as though they must force someone to be their lover. Of course, when I said that to the hunters of my clan they made me eat dirt." She shuddered at the thought. "My fault for liking books better than fighting. Hold on." She swivelled her head to stare at Felassan. "You said you were saved by Fen'Harel? In the flesh?!"

Felassan grinned. "Yep, in the flesh. It shocked me too. I thought all the Creators ignored prayers to them. Not Fen'Harel!" He stopped and glanced behind him. "Ah, Master, why did you stop?"

"No reason," Solas huffed and strode passed the two of them. This wasn't the least bit annoying. Felassan knew all too well that it was Solas he was talking about, but Solas had just told him not to give that away. He supposed there was a silver lining there.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to meet a Creator in person!" Nimwen gushed. "When I was young I used to pray to Elgar'nan to make me better with my magic, to keep the other children from messing with me." her smile fell somewhat and she sighed. "It didn't work, and even back then my frost magic needed work. That's when I prayed to Ghilan'nain to turn me into a halla so I wouldn't have to deal with them."

"Mama, I don't want you to be a halla!" Lori said, hugging the older elf by her knees.

Nimwen smiled down at the girl. "Thank you, _da'len,_ " she said, stroking the girl's wavy hair.

"You wanted to a halla?" Felassan gaped at her. "I don't know, after seeing Master fight as a wolf, I would rather be a wolf."

Solas smiled at him. "Perhaps, if you weren't so attached to that form, _da'len_ , I would teach you."

"Is that possible?" Felassan asked, eyes wide.

"I did say, 'Perhaps,' _da'len_." Solas glanced at the woman and her child. "We're almost back as it is. If you wouldn't mind dropping the subject of the Creators." The more they spoke of his family, the more it made his heart ache for all that he had done. There was pain in the memories of his family. A part of him was even starting to miss Elgar'nan yelling at him.

The group stopped when they reached the camp.

" _Atisha_!" Etha raced over to her daughter and scooped her into her arms. " _Ma serannas_ ," she hesitated, "Solas."

Solas knelt down before her. "I need to give you their language," he told her in elvish.

The sentinel nodded. Her eyes still bright with her joy at seeing her daughter.

Solas took a deep breath and drew deep into himself. He pulled forth his very essence. He placed his finger on her forehead. The energy flowed from him into Etha.

"Thank you… Solas."

The drain pulled on Solas, but he still had one more person to give the knowledge of the language. Then he could sleep. Solas nodded to her and stood.

Aleron was speaking with Felassan nearby. The two seemed to be talking about how the halla and fennec weren't enough meat for all those who had just joined them.

"I'll ask Nysa to go hunting again tomorrow," Felassan was saying when Solas came into earshot.

"All right. Maybe I could join this time. I've more than enough bruises from learning the sword as it is."

"Aleron, I need to give you their language."

The human stopped talking and turned to Solas. He didn't speak only gave the slightest of nods. His skin tinted green with some unknown unease.

Aleron knelt down. For the last time, Solas transferred the knowledge of the language to another. This time he couldn't stand after doing so. The world swam before his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, spent. Sleep crashed down on him before he could even think of fighting it.

*~ X ~*

"Solas!" Nimwen yelled when she saw the older elf crumple to the ground. Out of reflex she rushed towards him.

Felassan was already kneeling next to Solas. His violet gaze worried. "So that's how," he muttered to himself. "He's fine," he told Nimwen. "Master just over did it giving us all the ability to understand you. He'll sleep until sunrise to replenish his energy."

"I see," Nimwen said plainly, trying to hide her irritation that this _kid_ was helping Solas instead of her. Of course, in the back of her head, she acknowledged Felassan was probably only a year or two younger than her, but still!

"You called him your master," she started. "Why do you serve him? Is he a noble?" The idea of Solas being a noble would have normally had Nimwen snorting in laughter. However, it was clear that wherever they were, _whenever_ they were, her normal perception of things were not going to do her any good.

"Noble?" the black haired elf asked. She had moved to the fire where the halla was being smoked. "Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it," she mused.

Felassan made a gesture to her and spoke quickly in elvish.

The woman frowned and replied.

For a moment the two of them exchanged words, only a few here and there came out as understable because of the speed with which they spoke.

Then the woman smiled. "I'm Etha," she told Nimwen. "Atisha's mother."

" _Aneth ara_ ," said Nimwen through a strained smile.

Given how Atisha acted around Solas, Nimwen was starting to loosen her worry of the child being Solas's. However, it was still a scratching in the back of her head, and meeting the girl's mother only made her more aware of it.

"I am Nimwen," she said. "These are Sera, Dorian, and Iron Bull," she said, pointing to each adult respectively. "And these two," she smiled down at the children. "Are Lori and Parsey."

"Hi, I'm Lori!" the little girl clarified.

Nimwen grinned. "She's mine."

"A pleasure." Etha bowed her head.

"I'm Aleron," the human stated from where he now sat by the fire. "And I'm covered in bruises."

"You'll live from those, but you won't unless-"

"I learn the sword," he grumbled. "Can we give it a rest with the sticks for one night?"

"I know a better idea, we throw a useless slave like you out," Nysa muttered as she passed behind him.

"I'm not a slave anymore!" Aleron snapped. "I'm Aleron of the Tevinter Tribe! Remember that, _elf_."

"Did you say you were Tevinter?" Dorian asked. "Never thought I would find one of my countrymen out here."

"Countrymen?" Aleron seemed confused by this. "A tribe isn't a country? We're the largest tribe of humans, but even we are pressed to the eastern coast by the elves. Most of us are captured in our youth and solid into slavery to elven nobles."

"Wait, you lot got made into slaves?" Sera jabbed Dorian in the ribs. "How's it feel having the shoe on the other floor now, huh?"

"This isn't news, Sera. It is well established that the first humans to come to Thedas were made into slaves." Dorian stroked his moustache. "Although, now that you mention it I do believe I remember reading something about an Aleron…" Dorian snapped his fingers. "Of course, now I remember! It is said that Aleron was the one who fashioned the start of the Imperium!"

"Tevinter Imperium?" Aleron grinned at this. "I like the sound of that."

"Don't even think about it, _shemlen_ ," Nysa growled as she sharpened an arrow. "If you so much as think it, I'll stick you full of arrows."

"I wasn't!" Aleron shot to his feet and around the fire so that it was between him and Nysa.

"Hey, enough!" Nimwen stepped between the two with her arms raised and a scowl on her face. "I won't have any fighting right now. Remember we have _children_ here as well." The stern look on her face was what could only be described as a "mother stare."

"Well said." Etha bowed her head to Nimwen. She turned her icy gaze on Felassan. "Felassan, are you low on herbs?"

"I have enough for tonight," he stated. He had been mixing herbs into a poultice while the others had been speaking. "But, Master's energy has been low since before we left. I'll need more or he'll sleep for a month."

"Really?" Etha asked. "It's that bad."

"Err, well, none of them can agree," Felassan stated. "One of the priests says a month. Another a night. Another a week. And one thinks it might be longer. I don't know which one to believe at this point," he confessed.

"Hold on," Nimwen cut in. "Are you talking about uthenera?"

"Uthuh-what now?" Sera asked.

"Ah, maybe?" Felassan sounded lost. "I doubt it, though. And a true uthenera would mean Master wouldn't awaken for hundreds of years or ever, really. I doubt he would do that." He paused. "No, I _know_ he wouldn't do that!"

"What the frig is this uthy-thingy!?" Sera demanded they tell her.

Nimwen sighed. "Uthenera was when our ancestors would go into centuries long slumbers. It was the eternal sleep where the old would give away to the new."

Sera crinkled her nose. "Sounds like magicy weirdness. And why would anyone want to sleep for years?"

"Umm, well, some nobles who are dreamers did it to explore the Fade," Felassan stated. His eyes glazed and he smiled. "They would be watched by their closets servants and the mix of honey and water was kept by them to keep them alive. It was the greatest achievement when one no longer needed it to stay alive."

Etha smiled. "For the Creators the sleep is something else entirely. They never needed the honey mix. And their long slumbers were always to heal. Or, sometimes in Fen'Harel's case, to search the Fade for dreamers in need. He would appear to the People in their dreams, answer their prayers with a soft dream or a nightmare if they had caused harm to another. It's how he earned another name outside of the God of Freedom and Rebellion. He's also the God of Dreams."

"God of freedom…" Nimwen said, more to herself than the others. For some reason, despite all her people had taught her, she had this strange feeling that this was closer to the truth than what the Dalish were led to believe.

"Are you talking about Harold?" Lori asked.

Etha stared at the girl, eyes wide and mouth open. "By Fen'Harel, you mean _Harel_ , _da'len_." She sounded almost horrified at the way the girl spoke the god's name. "And, yes, it is of him I speak."

Lori shook her head. "No his name's Harold. He's the magic wolf who like games and stuff." The child held her head high, for clearly she was in the right; in her own mind at least.

The color had drained from Etha's face. The woman just stared at the girl, seeming unable to speak. Then, as moments slipped by, the color started to return. She frowned, looking at Lori's eyes.

"There's something…" she trailed off, her frown deepening. Her gaze flickered to Solas then back to the little girl. "Odd…" she mumbled.

"What do you mean odd?" Nimwen asked.

She sat down by the fire with Etha, watching as Lori ran off to join Parsey and Atisha. Dorian had gone to join Aleron in preparing the food, Sera had gone to annoy Nysa, with Bull watching with amusement, which left Nimwen alone with the other elven woman.

"Her eyes; chin; hair…" Etha laughed and shook her head. "No, it's impossible. I'm just imagining it."

"Imagining what?" asked Nimwen.

"That she looks like," the woman hesitated, "Solas. But that's impossible." She shook her head.

Nimwen laughed nervously.

"Well, actually…" As Nimwen trailed off she began to nervously play with her sleeve. "Actually, I don't think I should talk about that," she said in a poor attempt to change the subject.

Etha frowned. Her eyes narrowed. Then, she laughed. "You _love_ him, don't you?" She hesitated again. "You love Solas. By Fen'Harel's wit! Brilliant!"

"I do love him," Nimwen said, utterly serious. "And he loved me. Though now he seems to have forgotten me." She looked down at her lap, face forlorn. "The others told me that they serve Solas, do you as well?"

At once understanding appeared in Etha's eyes. She smiled at Nimwen. "I'm a sentinel of Fen'Harel," she explained. "As for who Atisha's father is, it isn't... Solas. Her father was a sentinel as well." She looked over at Solas and Felassan. "Felassan," the rest was asked in elvish.

The boy jumped. His wide and hands covered in the poultice. "What?" he asked in Common. "Oh, ah." He paused, thinking. "No."

"Well, that's not helpful." Etha shook her head. She then looked at Nimwen. "From what I gathered by your friend's and Aleron's conversation, some magic must have caused you to travel back in time, right?"

"Yes," Nimwen replied. "A thief broke in and tried to make off with an amulet that can warp time itself and send the user through time in both the past and future. We were cast into it before and managed to get back to our time, but this time the amulet is not responding and we are unsure how to get back." Nimwen sighed. "This is already a headache, but to involve the children…" Nimwen stared at Lori as she played with the other kids. "I'm guessing by now you know that Solas is her father?"

Etha's eyes widened. "I knew it." She grinned, eyes shining. She leaned back, her shield digging into the hard earth. "Hmm, well, I can tell you why he doesn't know you then. Solas is, well, he's not exactly young. And, you know how our People are immortal, right?"

"W-well, _now_ they are, but in my time the elvhen have lost their immortality." Nimwen looked over to where Solas was resting. "I still have no idea how he is in this time and in mine. I mean, I knew he was older than me but," she laughed. "He can't be _that_ old, right?" Her smile fell and her eyes widened. "Right?"

For several long moments Etha just stared at Nimwen. "Lost our immortality?" Her eyes grew wide. "Curse Andruil to the Forgotten's Abyss!" she spat at the fire. "That goddess manages to pull it off!"

"Andruil? What does Andruil have to do with it? We lost our immortality to the the shemlen after they enslaved us," Nimwen explained.

At this Etha laughed. "Do you really think that the human's have such knowledge of magic? Only one of the Creator's would be powerful enough to quicken our People to the pace of a human."

Nimwen stared at Etha, surprise freezing her face.

"They-they can't?" Her eyes began to cloud over in disbelief. "But then, how much of my people's history has been a lie?" She clutched her forehead. "When-when Solas told me of the _vallaslin_ , I didn't want to believe him. That they were nothing more than slave markings. But I did believe him. I kept them because I had convinced myself that the Dalish had reclaimed the _vallaslin_ as veneration for the Creators. But was I a fool to just shake off history? How much of what I know to be true is anything but?" Despite herself, tears began to well in the elven woman's eyes.

" _Ir abelas_ ," Etha whispered. "I didn't mean to bring you distress by this and didn't know so much was lost to time. I supposed Fen'Harel is right, time degrades all history." Her gaze turned to the fire. "Just as time tore the Creators apart and forced him to-" she trailed off and forced a smile. "Not all is lost. Solas is alive in your time, and he knows all of the elvhen history. What he hasn't seen for himself he would have seen in the Fade." She shook her head. "But I doubt that helps any."

Nimwen smirked. "He used to let me join him when he would visit the Fade," she smiled fondly in nostalgia. "Our first kiss was in the Fade. Oooh, how he was so suave then, but the next morning he was so shy about it. I teased him over it. You wouldn't imagine how red he got when the subject of 'Fade Tongue' got introduced." Nimwen giggled.

Etha laughed. "I can imagine." Her gaze flickered to where Solas slept and Felassan still worked. "Tell me something, Nimwen. Do you love him for him?"

Nimwen sighed, running a hand through her raven hair. "I do, despite many reasons people would say I shouldn't." She looked Etha in the eye. "He left me," she told her. "He left me with neither a reason nor a good-bye. He left me and one week later I discovered that I was with child. In my time, he has never met Lori, or even knows about her."

A small breath escaped Etha. "Listen, Nimwen, I've never met someone like Solas before in my life. If he knew it was possible to have a child, he would never have left. And if he left, it's because he had a reason to fear staying. If our People have lost immortality, he would stand out after too long in one place. Only he and his kind are eternal. Felassan once pointed out to me that it was lonely life." She shook her head and stood. "It's not my place. But, know this, the Solas you know isn't here. That man," - she nodded to Solas - "is of this time." With those words she walked away.

Nimwen watched as Etha left, before her gaze turned to Solas, still asleep. Her eyes ran up and down the man she never thought she was going to see again.

"He's of this time," she murmured to herself. What this meant for Nimwen and her daughter, she was unsure of.

,

,

,

* * *

 **FW: I am going to explain something here: the founder of the Imperium is never mentioned. There is a man who took credit for later parts of it, but it was never stated who actually founded the Imperium.**

 **HH: Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOUTOUTS GO TO:** **VampireGoddess12Xx and everyone else who has supported out fic!**

* * *

,

,

,

Lori glanced at Parsey. "Hey, Parsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I scary?"

The half-qunari looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Lori? You're not thcary."

"So why doesn't she wanna play with me?" Lori asked, pointing to where Atisha sat by herself, collecting rocks.

Parsey shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she's juth shy?" the boy suggested.

Lori pouted. "You're shy, but you play with me." The yellow haired girl crossed her arms. It just didn't make any sense! Ever since they got here, which Lori _still_ didn't understand however the two year-old was prone to forgetting small details like that when more pressing matters are at hand. Such as why Atisha seemed unwilling to play with her!

"I'm gonna ask her," Lori declared. She marched over to where Atisha sat crouched by some rocks, despite nervous calls from Parsey.

"W-wait for me!" the boy said, trying to catch up to the speedy young elf.

"Hi, Atisha!" Lori called out, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Atisha jumped, scattering the small rocks over the ground. She looked at Lori; then at the rocks and pouted. "I was looking for a pretty one for _hahren_ ," she mumbled. " _Aneth ara_." Her voice was soft and she fiddled with her odd clothes. "Lori?"

Lori beamed. "Yeah, that's me!" She poked the older boy in the side. "And this is Parsey."

"You-you already told her that," Parsey whispered. He glanced down at the scattered rocks on the ground. "You like rockth?" he asked nervously.

The frightened girl brightened. "Yeah! We had tons by the temple. _Mamae_ would bring in really pretty ones when she went outside. And once, I found a room that looked like stars all round!" She looked at the rocks. "I found one. _Hahren_ liked it and I wanted to give him more."

"I like rockth too," Parsey said, the shy boy also starting to brighten. "There'th a little thtream near home that my papa taketh me to, and I can find all thortth of thingth there. I found thith yetherday." Parsey dug into his pocket and pulled out a light brown stone that was a near perfect sphere, devoid of any nicks or imperfections. "I think it'th pretty cool," he said proudly. "Wanna hold it?"

Atisha shook her head. "No, but it pretty. Looks like the stone Fen'Harel's carved form in the temple," she whispered, starting at it. " _Mamae_ doesn't like it when I touch the statues."

"I like bugs!" Lori interjected, growing bored of all the rock talk. "Do you like bugs, Tishy?"

Atisha blinked. "Spiders came with the last god who killed my daddy," she mumbled. " _Mamae_ says that the spiders were big and could eat whole adults. Those only bugs I know of."

"I'm sorry," Lori said, sensing the sadness coming from the other girl. "I don't like spiders either. They are icky and have lots of legs. I like catterpillers 'cause they are all fat 'n squishy and sometimes fuzzy. They got lots of legs too but they are all nubby and cute and stuff. Do you like caterpillars, Tishy?"

"Never seen one," the other girl said. "I love wolves though. They're soft too. It like that?"

"Kinda, but more like this." Lori grabbed Atisha's hand and proceeded to rub the other girl's fingers over Lori's eyebrow. "Like that. Get it?" she asked hopefully.

Atisha tugged her arm free. She stumbled back. "Wolves softer."

"I love wolves!" Lori exclaimed. "I wanna be a wolf. They are so cool. One time I was on the wall of the castle with mama and I saw a wolf. I howled at it and it howled back!" Lori grinned chuffly. "It was so cool. Mama called me Da'Fen."

"Fen'Harel called that, but by enemy only," Atisha said, her voice a little louder. " _Mamae_ says it means enemy attack on temple. But I think you no enemy. You not hurt _hahren_ or brother or me or _mamae_ or Alie or Nysa."

Lori blinked. "Mama told me it meant little wolf." Her blues eyes widened when she noticed something in the grass behind Atisha. "Grasshopper!" she cheered before she leapt after the creature.

"Don't thquash it, Lori," Parsey warned her.

Atisha raced after her. "I wanna see it!"

Despite her claims to being a wolf, Lori was not the most graceful of hunters. The grasshopper continued to leap away from her, diving back into the grass with every hop. Lori toddled after the insect with all the grace that her knobby two-year old legs could provide her. She didn't care though, and was giggling the entire time as she tried again and again to capture the grasshopper with her hands, and watched as again and again it jumped through her hands before she could close them. When she finally managed to seal the bug within the confines of her tiny palms, she let out a squeal of victory.

"Parsey, Tishy, lookit! Lookit!" she cried, motioning her companions over to look at her prize.

Atisha caught up with ease and stared at Lori's closed hands. "It big?" she asked. "Or scary?"

Lori shook her head. "No, it's not scary, look." she parted her hands, still keeping them cupped in case of any escape attempts, to reveal the green-brown bug in her palm. The grasshopper was big enough to almost take up all of her palm, but given how small her hands were that was not much of an accomplishment. Regardless it was an impressive sized bug, and it twitched its head side to side as if observing its young captors.

"It'th tho cool," said Parsey.

Atisha stared it, her mouth open. "It big," she whispered. "But not scary." After a moment she pulled her attention from the bug and looked around. "We moving from camp. _Hahren_ said not to without telling an adult. Can we take it back?"

"I'm gonna show aunt Sera!" said Lori. The yellow haired girl closed her hands and started galloping towards the older elf. Her companions in tow.

"Aunt Sera! Aunt Sera! Look!" Lori yelled when she approached the rogue.

The archer turned around, a questioning look on her face. "What's it, little Inky?" she asked.

Lori parted her hands. "Look at this," she said with the voice of a merchant showcasing his finest ware.

"Ah, that's nice, squirt," Sera said.

"You shouda seen me get it. I was like a wolf!" Lori stated proudly.

"We should show _hahren_ too!" Atisha nodded to where Solas still slept.

Felassan was near to Solas. The younger elf was curled up, sleeping as well.

Suddenly a cat-like grin spread across Sera's lips. "Hey, kiddies, do you wanna show old Solas the bug?"

"Yeah!" said Lori.

"Well, let's show it to him." Clearly showing her aptitude for childcare, Sera led the children over to where the two sleeping elves were laying. "Alright so listen here," Sera whispered as she and the children crouched around the sleeping Solas. "Lori, I want you to put your little buggy thingy right here," the archer said, pointing to Solas's chin.

Lori cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, we want to surprise him with this cool thingy when he wakes up, and if it's there then it'll be the first thing he sees, yeah?"

The children exchanged looks. Clearly this was a valid reason, especially if a grown-up was telling them to do it. After getting thumbs up from Sera, Lori slowly and carefully opened her hands above the older elf's mouth, gently releasing the grasshopper onto his chin just below his mouth.

Sera had to try her hardest to contain her laughter. "Now, to wake baldy." She chuckled sinisterly to herself. Using the tip of her index finger, she brushed the tip of Solas's nose, making him scrunch it up in his sleep. She continued this process until eventually he was pulled from his sleep and into the waking world.

Solas bolted awake. Eyes glowing in the shadows of the setting sun. Fur raced down his body. The next moment he was full wolf as he leapt into the air. His lips curled back in a snarl, eyes wild with rage.

Atisha scampered back.

"What the shite?!" Sera yelled as she jumped back from the elf-turned-beast. She need only look into his eyes once to be able to determine that now was a good time to start running. "Learn to take a joke you, stiff arse bugger!" she yelled as she high-tailed it out of there.

The wolf raced after her. His fangs flashed as he nipped at her heels. The air heated as small sparks of lightening followed after each bite.

Still Solas chased after Sera. Each bite of teeth or nip of magic only just missing her heels.

Lori watched the scene unfold, and unlike most children would have been, she looked on in utter amazement. "He's a wolf?" she whispered with awe.

"Yep," Atisha whispered. " _Hahren_ let me hunt with him, but he mad now. We shouldn't have done that." Each snarl made her cringe. "He very mad."

"But-but I didn't know that! Aunt Sera told me to do it," Lori said, suddenly distressed.

"Why doeth thith keep happening?" Parsey grumbled to himself.

"You rode on him?" Lori asked Atisha, ignoring her friend's woes.

" _Hahren_ a creator," the other girl mumbled. "He's normally kind and gentle and nice. I never seen him mad. I rode him and he was happy. I was happy."

"Lucky! You got to ride a wolf!" Lori exclaimed. She gasped. "Maybe to make him happy you gotta ride him more!"

"Maybe." Atisah nodded. "You right!" She raced towards the snarls.

Sera was running back towards the camp, Solas hard on her heels. His eyes still glowed with rage.

" _Hahren_!" Atisha shouted. Then stopped and glanced at Lori with uncertain eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"You gotta yell reeeeally loud," Lori told her. "Like this."

"Cover your earth," Parsey warned Atisha grimly.

Lori took in a deep breath, and then with all her might let out a roar. " _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarem_!"

Solas skidded. Dirt flew up around him, flying back onto his white pelt. He blinked. The rage had melted from his pale gaze as he looked at the children. A soft whine came from him as he tilted his head to one side in question.

Lori stood in front of the large wolf, transfixed by the white beast. Then with a grin she let out a high pitched howl.

A soft whine came from the wolf. He twitched his ears mirroring the question the whine had posed. Then, as if deciding better of it, he threw back his head. A deep howl joined Lori's. The little girl clapped her hands in excitement and turned back to grin at her friends.

"Tishy, Parsey, he howled!" she beamed.

The wolf gave soft growling noise. It sounded almost like he said, "Well, yeah, you howled first." Then, the wolf stood. He padded around her. His pale eyes bored into her. He stopped and sniffed her clothes. His breath hot against her skin.

The little girl giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his snout. "You're right, Tishy, wolves are soft!" she called back to the other girl. "You need to feel too, Parsey!"

The half-qunari looked taken aback, eyeing the wolf with nervous eyes. "I-I don't know," he stammered.

"It's alright," Lori insisted. She looked back into the wolf's eyes. "It's okay if Parsey pets you too, right?"

The wolf looked back into her gaze. He lowered his massive head in a nod.

Lori grinned. "Good boy," she said as she patted the top of his snout. "Come on Parsey!" she called back to her friend.

Though clearly anxious, the little boy began walking over to the girl and the wolf, Atisha following behind him. As he neared the two, he kept his hands close to his chest as if he feared they would be gobbled up. As if sensing her friend's anxiety, Lori rolled her eyes and took his wrist in her hand.

"Feel him," she told him, all but pressing his palm into the fur on the wolf's side.

The young boy squeaked, but when it became apparent that he would be keeping his limbs, he relaxed some and petted the wolf like he were nothing but a large dog. "He-he ith thoft," he said in amazement.

The wolf gave the boy a soft lick on the face then did the same to Lori. His tongue was smooth to the feel and _wet_. This caused both children to giggle.

"Hey, Tishy?" Lori asked. "Do you think he'd give me a ride too?"

"I not know," the other girl said as she moved over to them. " _Hahren_ , will you?" she asked, looking up into the great wolf's face. There was respect to her voice.

The wolf didn't hesitate in laying on his belly. He moved his head in a gesture for Lori to climb on.

Her eyes lit up and the biggest of smiles spread across her cheeks. "Really?!" Before she even gave him a chance to change his mind, the toddler was clambering onto the wolf's back in a mess of tiny limbs and excitement. "Yay! Go wolfy!"

The wolf pulled himself to his feet. Each muscle moved under Lori. He padded around the other two, ears twitching and happy growls rumbling in his chest. Lori squealed in delight, feeling like a knight atop her mighty steed.

" _Venhedis_!"

The screaming voice startled them, and made the wolf pause to look at the perpetrator.

Dorian was rushing towards them, horror on his face. "Lori, Parsey, get away from it!" he yelled.

"What's wrong, Uncle Dorian?" Lori asked as she slid down the wolf's side.

"Daddy?" asked Parsey, not used to seeing his dad so upset.

"Get behind me," urged the altus, ushering all three children behind him and putting space between them and the wolf.

The wolf backed up as the three children moved behind Dorian. The air heated around them as light filled the falling night. Flames raced from Dorian's hands towards the wolf.

A whimper sounded. The wolf had managed to dodge the worst part of the attack. Fur fell to the ground, embers burning at the tip. The leather around his neck smoldered. The wolf backed up. Ears pinned and eyes wide. Fear had replaced all other emotion, clouding even the knowledge which had shown there moments before.

Fire raced from Dorian once more.

The wolf yelped as it struck him in the foreleg. Something fell from around the wolf's neck. The wolf bolted, racing off into the night, tail tucked between his legs.

" _Hahren_!" Atisha screamed after the wolf, snapping out of the shocked state she'd been in moments before.

"Daddy, why'd you do that?" Parsey demanded.

"What in Andraste's name were you thinking?" Dorian snapped. "Why were trying to mess around with a wolf? A wolf, Parsnip!"

"But-but he was a nice wolf!" Lori interjected.

"Y-yeah," Parsey agreed.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned around as the rest of the group came rushing forward, Nimwen leading.

"Dorian, what happened here?" she asked the other mage.

"The children were trying to play with a wolf!" Dorian exclaimed. "A wolf! Lori was right on top of it. It could have lunged at them at any minute."

"Dorian, you need to calm down," Iron Bull said as he neared the altus.

"Calm down?!" The mage screeched. "Your son was nearly mauled by a beast and you tell me to _calm down_?!"

"Dorian," Nimwen urged, grabbing her friend's arm. "Listen to Bull."

Lori had noticed Atisha move away from the adults through this.

The other girl was kneeling by the burning grass. " _Hahren_ ," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She picked something from the grass. The girl leapt to her feet. "How could you? _Hahren_ never hurts anyone, _ever_! He's gentle, kind, and knows everything." The bone necklace flashed in the light of fire. " _Mamae_ , brother, Alie!" She raced off towards where the other three were at the back of the group. " _Hahren_ hurt!"

"What?" Etha knelt down and took the necklace from Atisha. "Creators," she breathed. She stood and passed the necklace to Felassan.

" _Fenedhis_ ," he spat the word. "What direction, Atisha? Where did Master go?"

"Wait, hold on what's going on?" asked Iron Bull.

"That was no wolf." Felassan's voice was dark with rage. "It was Master! He would never, _never_ harm a child!" he snarled, violet eyes blazing.

"Wait-wait, that beast was Solas?" Dorian asked in shock. He tore a hand through his hair. "Oh, Maker, what did I do?"

"Dorian, it isn't your fault. You thought the children were in danger and you wanted to protect them," Nimwen assured her friend. She looked at Felassan. "Surely that is what every parent is supposed to do, right?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"Felassan," - Etha placed her hand on his wrist - "right now who to blame isn't important." She touched the necklace. "If Master ran off without this, it means he's letting fear drive him. In his exhausted state..." she trailed off.

"And injured." Felassan frowned, eyes glazing.

"What do the priests of the past say?" she asked.

"Err, nothing helpful. I wish one of the voices would just agree on something for once!" He scowled. "One says 'temple,' another, 'let him be.' I don't like either reply!"

"Well, I don't like the idea of him alone and injured," said Nimwen, eyeing the grass. "Listen, Etha, Felassan, and I will try and get him back. The rest of you go back to camp, okay?" she asked. They nodded and the group split, the majority heading back to camp, while Nimwen, Felassan, and Etha treaded carefully to where Solas had disappeared into the grass.

,

,

,

* * *

Tevene (Tevinter Imperium) phrases:

 _Venhedis_ – swear word

 **FW: We decided that given all that had happened in this one day, we could have Dorian forget Solas could change into a wolf.**

 **HH: Just keep in mind all he saw was a giant wolf near his son, and given that he is the "Overprotective soccer mom who needs to speak to your manager" kind of dad, you can imagine how he would feel about that ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHOUT-OUT TO:** **wildfire1977!**

* * *

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Pain and fear drove Solas through the night. His injured legs burned. The wound on his hind leg had reopened. Warm blood dripped from the wound. It trailed on the grass, leaving a nice path behind him. He didn't care. His mind blurred with images of the human's anger. The scents of the girl, her happy face and eyes. He closed his eyes and rushed ahead blind. It was all wrong!

Paws slammed into the ground. His claws sank into the earth. He leapt forward, faster and faster. Let him fall. Let him sleep without dreams beside his family for all eternity. He was no god. He couldn't do the task all nine of them had together. He had no place in this world. Nor did Andruil.

Solas skidded. Pain lanced through his legs. Dirt struck the open wound. It stung. One thought raced through his mind: Andruil. But how could he hope to stop her now? His Foci was back at the camp. He had no army. And no will to fight.

Each step sent jagged pain through him. He limped off, away from the others. Away from the pain racing through his mind and body. The light and warmth, the feeling of the girl on his back. The memory of Folan'Din and Dirthamen it had brought up. None of it mattered and none of it he deserved.

He paused and noticed the blood trail. Careful of his leg, he lifted it and moved towards a path carved into the grasses by halla and other grazers. Once there, it was easier to move without leaving a trace behind him. His head hung low, eyes half close.

His body screamed for sleep, but he ignored it. If he entered the Fade his spirit friends wouldn't be too happy with him. He couldn't blame them. But, who was he to try and raise an army anyway?

The fire of the mage flashed before his mind's eye. The feeling of burning flesh. The scent of seared fur. He couldn't even stand against a normal mage. His ears pinned back. Pathetic. He was pathetic! Most of his power drained by a near mortal priest. More of it gone so as to help those who had attacked him anyway.

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time Solas exited the plains. The landscape spread before him as an intermix of small wooded areas and meadows. Far beyond that rested the Forest of Arlathan where the great city of Arlathan lay. To the north the sea lay and to the south…

He turned his gaze towards the south. To the south was home. The icy mountain range where the nine of them had lived as a family long ago. He wanted it back. He wanted all of it back.

Without realizing it, Solas started south. He paws moved with the urge his exhausted mind gave him. He could live without food or water. He had taken to eating because he had thought it was needed then, as years passed, he ate to appear mortal and to be mortal. Hunger, thirst, such things he had experienced only in memories of the Fade. In this, he was akin to a spirit. Yet, he wasn't a spirit. His biology was that of a wolf or an elf, depending. He felt emotion: love, hate, rage, sorrow; joy. He bled. He was no spirit nor was he elf or wolf. He didn't belong.

And, now, there were only two of his kind lift. One maddened by the corruption of the Abyss and him. Andruil could have it. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted - he wanted his family back. To sleep beside the dragon form of Mythal or Elgar'nan to guard against the cold of frosty nights. To hear Falon'Din's gentle music one last time. To share secrets of the Fade and soft stories with Dirthamen. To hear June laugh and tease the others. For Sylaise to be kind and sweet once more. For even Andruil to be the girl she had been, always eager and excited for the hunt. Happy. And Ghilan'nain. To see her showing the others a new animal she had bound together. Then weep when it faded away to death, unable to survive long in their world. Or her joy at the halla standing tall before her.

Solas felt his pace quicken. As if these thoughts could make such memories real again. The thoughts drove back the reality that his family had died long ago, dissolving into the bickering mess it had been for centuries beyond count.

Solas knew this, deep down, he knew he would never see what he longed for happen. That they were forever divided, but he didn't care. He didn't want to care. Solas broke into a limping run. He would be home. Beside his brother once more, even if it would be to hear him shout in rage. To see Mythal smile at him in way to tell him not to take Elgar'nan's words to heart.

The pain forgotten in the urge for all his mind was creating to be true. If he could reach their cave below the Frostback Mountains, it would be true. He had to believe this. What was the truth, didn't feel right. It was cold; empty against his heart and skin.

The soft shade of a small forest fell over Solas around midday. Soon the sound of a stream came to his ears. He stopped and moved towards it. The water raced through the trees towards the meadow. But the stream was shallow enough to cross. He padded into the cold water. The water raced over his blood clotted fur. Pain lanced through him. A howl escaped him. His legs gave out. Water rushed over his muzzle. No! He forced himself to his paws once more.

Each paw step was a battle. Soon Solas dragged himself from the stream. His fingers dug into the soft soil. He was elven once more.

"Fool," he gasped the word.

Solas dragged himself towards the closest tree. He struggled into a gape in the roots. Water dripped from his tattered robes. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall to sleep.

Cold pressed down on Solas. It took his sluggish mind a long moment to realize night had fallen. His mind made him think of food and hunger he had felt before. But it was a false, forced feeling. One of habit rather than need.

Solas dragged himself from the hollow in the roots. His leg had gone numb. The wound festered. Infection had settled in. He shifted back to a wolf. The burns on his front leg were shallow, having only grazed him. He lifted his hind leg and limped south.

His mind and heart were numb. The Spirit of Wisdom had been wrong about him. He wasn't "Solas." He couldn't hold up the People. _Fenedhis lasa_ , he couldn't even hold up his head. Perhaps he should have never made it passed being known as "Fen" in the first place. Perhaps all he had done, all the blood spilled, pain endured, had never been meant for him in the first place.

Solas only knew he was moving south as night turned to day once more. He didn't pause or even bat an eye when he heard dogs barking in the distance. As night fell again, he came upon another small wooded area. He collapsed among the roots of a tree and curled into a tight ball. His once white fur was matted. Mud and blood stained the fur black and red.

Here, under the trees, he was just another wolf. Broken and alone, cast out from all he had known and loved. One massive paw covered his muzzle.

In the end, he had been a fool to believe he could do it alone after all. He wanted to go back. But it was impossible. The past was the past. He closed his eyes but it wasn't to sleep, More to blot out the pain which was reality.

Alone. His eye snapped open. Or was he? That girl. Her scent wasn't pure elvhen. It reminded him vaguely of the others. Of family and hope.

Solas struggled to stand. His legs gave out. A whimper escaped him. Both his injured legs couldn't hold him up. He shifted back to an elf. This time he tried to use his good arm and leg to get up. The result was the same. Only this time he swallowed dirt.

"Pathetic excuse of fur and bones that you are, Fen'Harel," he growled to himself. "Wondering off just because a mortal shoots fire at you. Staying away because you hate yourself." He coughed up the dirt. "Next time just let your family banish you. Just let them fall to one of their own kind's hands because they're blind. Leave it alone."

He shook his head and rolled over onto his back. The dirt was cool against his skin.

No, he had to act. He couldn't just leave well enough alone. And, now, Mythal was dead. The others locked away. When they woke, they would hate him for the rest of eternity. Even if he summoned the energy to stand. Even if he fought and won against Andruil, what future was there for him?

His heart sank. He was alone here. If death could take him, it would be alone. Alone where none would remember. Alone. Without those he loved, without any to care. Sure the People would always remember the "Dread Wolf." But the true him would be forgotten by time.

But facing the fear he had lived with for as long as he could remember, was something he would have to tackle one day. If not today then the next or the next. The fact remained, even if that girl was like him or like his family, he was still alone. None could live at the same pace. Even if he found someone to live for, he could bat his eye and a century would pass. They might have vanished to the eternal sleep then.

Solas just lay there. The sun moved across the sky.

"Pathetic fool that you are, Fen'Harel," the words echoed hollow in his ears.

He didn't know how long he lay there. Only that a soft distant noise came to him. It sounded like people moving through the forest.

"You dare mock my tracking skill!" a familiar voice demanded.

Solas didn't move.

"I've tracked far more than a wounded wolf across half of elvhenan before."

It was her. It was Nysa!

*~ X ~*

Most people assumed that all Dalish were masters of the wilderness and of tracking in the woods. This was not the case. Nimwen was trained to be the next Keeper, which meant days filled with studying spells and learning her people's history. Not learning how to track animals or to hunt. Which is why she let Etha and Felassan take the lead in tracking Solas down while she followed behind.

With each passing day Nimwen's worry began to grow, and by the second she feared what they may find at the end of the blood trails guiding them. Her thoughts would filter to Lori, back at their camp. She worried what could be going on with her daughter so far away, as with any mother. She reassured herself with the reminder that Lori was safe among friends. Even Sera, as terrible a babysitter as she was, would do anything to keep Lori safe.

As they continued their search, Nimwen began to think back to what Etha had told her. It made her truly stop and think of the implications of this whole mess. Who was Solas really? Back when they were still together, Nimwen knew her love kept many secrets from her. She understood though, he was not the most open of people, and was satisfied with what truths she knew. But, now…

' _Could it be true?'_ she thought to herself. Despite the growing evidence, Nimwen still couldn't believe it. Could Solas truly be an elf from the days of Arlathan? Had he somehow survived centuries in Uthenera to wake up in her time? It was complicated, much too complicated for her. She liked simple problems. Simple problems were easy to fix, and there was less heartbreak usually involved. Right now Solas was hurt and missing. And she needed to find him. That was simple. She could deal with that.

"Is there any sign of him?" she asked her two companions.

The two had stopped and were arguing with one another.

Etha stopped talking and turned to Nimwen. "The trail's gone cold again," she confessed. "I'm going to send a message to the others back at camp. They'll get to our location if they use the closest eluvian to them. But, at this point, I can't track him well enough. Nysa will be able to pick up the trail from here."

"Are you sure there's no sign of him?" Nimwen asked. "Just earlier you said there was more blood. S-surely he can't be too far…"

"The trail ends at the stream." Etha pointed to the fast moving, cold water. "I can track blood trails, but reading the ground is beyond my skill. Felassan?"

The boy jumped. "I-I don't know how to track," he confessed with a small laugh. "It's not really taught to slaves. And none of the previous priests know where Master is going either. _Ir abelas_."

"Don't worry about it." Etha gave him a small smile. "I keep forgetting you've only known master for a little while now."

Nimwen sighed, staring down at her feet. "Oh, Solas," she muttered. "Why did he come this far? I understand Dorian attacked him, but why travel all this way?" she asked the two elves.

Etha frowned. "I don't know." She turned. "There's a hidden eluvian close by used by sentinels. I will be back with the others in an hour or so." She moved, but paused a few paces away. "Stay here." She looked at them before she left.

For a moment Felassan shifted beside Nimwen. "Master's not been the same since…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "He's struggling with personal matters right now. Each time he sleeps, I fear he won't awaken again. He's broken like the slaves who've errored too much in my past."

Nimwen felt a pang in her chest. The thought of Solas, her _vhenan,_ broken made her want to imprison those who did it to him in ice and shatter them.

"What happened to him, Felassan?" she asked.

"Umm, well, you see, I-umm." He coughed. "It was a family thing," he managed to say at last.

Nimwen raised her brow. "Family?" Solas had never talked about his family. For someone who valued her kin and comrades above all else, it always bothered Nimwen that the subject of family would make Solas shut down. "What happened with his family?" she asked. "I never recalled him telling me about them. Did they have a falling out?"

"Err." Felassan rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's putting mildly," he started. He chewed his lip for a moment, seeming to think on what to say. "Let's just say, one of his family has gone insane, killed one of the older members of it. The others blamed him, but that insane one wanted to kill them as well. They ignored his warning and tried to stab master in the back. Master then was forced to do something that's tearing him up on the inside in order to keep them safe. It's really complicated." He laughed. "I don't know most of the details. I had to talk to a spirit to get some of this stuff and Love only told me because I'm his…" He trailed off. "I want to say 'friend' was what it used. But I'm not sure that fits. He's my mentor and teacher." He gave a shy laughed.

Nimwen was horrified. One of his family members killed another, and _he_ was blamed for it? Nimwen always admired how Solas refused to judge something at face value, but now she feared that quality may have come from sinister origins.

"Oh, _ma vhenan_ ," she said sadly. She looked at Felassan, eyeing him up and down. She was most interested in the _vallaslin_ on his face. "You follow Fen'Harel?" she asked him. "You say he is the kindest of the Creators? A champion of freedom?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?" the boy asked.

"I just wonder how such a god could become the bane of my people." Nimwen's fingers traced the lines of her _vallaslin._ "Solas used to tell me that the Dalish were following half-truths and close minded beliefs. I would try to show him that not all of our ways were misguided, but now..." She barked out a laugh. "How 'true to the old ways' could we be, if we've vilified the best of our gods? That this," - she pointed to her _vallaslin_ \- "became a show of pride instead of the mark of a slave?"

" _Vallaslin_ mean 'pride' in your time?" Felassan's eyes grew wide. He shook his head. "As for making Fen'Harel out to be bad, such rumors started long before I was born. He gets both a good and bad name. Most who know him, know he's not a bad. But those who don't only hear the popular stories like the one where Andruil ties him to a tree. Or his advice to the one seeking his true love to find her name was to kill the king's other daughter." Felassan smiled. "That story makes sense, it is the only way the man could see the woman he had fallen for again. It's just a rather sinister way to go about it.

"Where," Felassan paused, "Fen'Harel is considered good, is among the slaves. He detests slavery of any kind. For Him, all should stand as equal: noble, servant, slave, or god." He shook his head. "I'm not going to pretend I understand most of it, but I know it's how he views things."

Nimwen let this sink in. "That sounds a lot like Solas," she said to herself. "I think I can understand why he would follow Fen'Harel." she sighed. "Oh, how I wish I could tell my clan all of this. But as Solas has told me, my people can be a bit narrow-minded with these sort of things."

"'Follows Fen'Harel?'" Felassan burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "You all follow Fen'Harel and call him 'Master' so I only assumed…"

"Assumed what?" Felassan straightened, drying his eyes. "That we're slaves to a master who follows Fen'Harel? I'm not a slave and neither is Etha. We're _sentinels_ or priests of Fen'Harel. The _vallaslin_ binds us to our god." He puffed out his chest a little. "I'm the head sentinel like Abelas is," - his face fell - " _was_ for Mythal." Sorrow and fear had crept into his voice. The pride gone in the wake of some unknown horror.

"Wait, if you are sentinels to Fen'Harel why are you calling Solas master-?" Her winter eyes grew wide as dinner plates. Her mouth hung agape. "No."

Felassan tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Wha-?" He cut off, gaze turned to the direction Etha had vanished in. "Etha!" He waved.

Sure enough, Etha was striding towards them. The others followed, including the children.

"So, you three lost the trail?" Nysa asked and grinned. "You should have brought me along in the first place. Two mages and warrior don't make a good tracking team."

Felassan's face went bright red when he looked at her. "S-sorry," he mumbled. The red crept up his ears. He coughed. "Umm, well, you're here now."

"Just look for the trail. We're wasting time." Etha glared at the other elf.

"Fine." Nysa flicked her wrist and moved towards the stream.

Meanwhile, the already pale Nimwen had turned white as a ghost.

"Nimwen?" Dorian asked as he approached the elf. "Are you alright dear?"

"Oh, Creators."

"What's wrong with her?" Sera asked, toting Lori on her shoulders.

The elf child noticed the look on her mother's face. "Mama?" she asked.

"E-Etha?" Nimwen stammered.

Etha frowned. She looked at Nimwen then at Felassan. "You _told_ her?" She gave the boy's ear a sharp tug.

"Ouch!" The boy gripped his ear. "I didn't say anything about it. I just said we're sentinels of Fen'Harel and I'm like Abelas. I very proud of that fact."

Etha yanked his ear hard.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"You daft, foolish, prideful, child!" Her face was almost purple with rage. "If he wanted people to know he wouldn't go by the name he does!"

" _Ir abelas_!" He ducked when Etha tried to take hold of his ear again. "Stop that!"

"Etha," Nimwen said again, her voice more frantic. "Answer me and answer truthfully: what is Solas's real name?"

Etha took a deep breath and shifted. She looked uneasy. "For it be truthful," she started. The rage drained from her face. "I would say, even I don't know." She looked Nimwen in the eye. "His real name, his _birth_ name was lost countless centuries ago."

Felassan rubbed his red ears. The boy grumbled and winced he touched each ear in turn. "Did you have to pull so hard? I like my ears where they're at."

Etha shot him a glare. To Nimwen, she continued, "Speak with Solas when we find him. Though, I don't know how fruitful that will be. He's a very _closed_ person." Her gaze was intense as she looked Nimwen in the eye. "What matters is his name _is now_ Solas."

"You do not need to tell me how _closed_ a person he is," Nimwen retorted, matching Etha' gaze with one just as intense. When she realized how sharp her words had been, her eyes softened. "Perhaps now we should focus on setting up camp?" she suggested.

"Well, yeah, if you want the trail to go cold," stated Nysa. She had been watching all this unfold from the stream. "Or, are we not looking for him anymore? I thought that was the priority here. Not discussing who was lied to the most."

"It's the priority." Etha moved over to the other woman. "You found the trail?"

"Of course. I'm not a master huntress because the title sounds good." Nysa pointed to the far side of the stream. The mud had been churned. Long gashes were embedded there. "He returned to his elven form. I crossed the stream while you lot were arguing over a name and found where he had rested for a time. The trail leads further south."

"So, master is heading south?" Felassan frowned. "That's away from the Arlathan, though. I thought the goal was-" he cut off and gave Nimwen a sad look.

"Shall we continue on?" Nysa asked.

The night passed with children riding on all but the red hart. The beast snorted every time someone neared it. His dark, brown eyes mistrustful. Felassan had explained the hart belonged to Solas.

The presence of her daughter was the only thing keeping Nimwen from having an emotional breakdown. It didn't stop her from having an internal battle however. Solas was Fen'Harel. Etha never answered her question completely, but it was unnecessary. She already knew. She had fallen for the Dread Wolf himself.

' _What else is going to be thrown at me?'_ Nimwen thought bitterly to herself. The implications of this new information ran through her head like a raging druffalo. She looked back at every interaction she'd ever had with Solas. Every conversation, every exchanged looked; every kiss was combed over for some hint of the truth. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Lori giggling. Oh, Creators, Lori.

What did this mean for her child? She was the daughter of a _god._ She glanced at the hart carrying the little girl and Parsey. She tried to find anything that stood out. Anything that made her different from any other elf child-

Nimwen nearly smacked herself. How dare she think of Lori as anything but the perfect little girl that she was. She could not help it though. She would never be able to look at her daughter the same again. And that thought nearly broke her heart in two.

A hand touched Nimwen's shoulder. It was Etha. "I am sorry," the other woman said. She held something out to Nimwen. "You should be the one to return this to him." She looked Nimwen in the eye. "I know it doesn't mean anything to hear from me. If Solas does love you in your time as I think he does, then he will love you in this time even without knowing you. He," she trailed off and looked at Lori. "Lori _is_ normal," she told Nimwen. "And she's a good child. Never forget that." She pressed the item into Nimwen's hand.

Nimwen looked down at the object in her hands and let out a choked breath. It was Solas's wolf jaw necklace, the one she knew he never went without. Though her eyes glistened with tears, she smiled at the other woman.

"Thank you," she said. "And your child is wonderful as well."

" _Ma serannas_." Etha smiled at her. She nodded to Nimwen before she moved away to join Nysa at the head of the party.

"So what's your deal?" Sera asked Nysa.

"What's yours? You barely act like an elf!" Nysa shot back.

"And how that work?" Sera made her face stern with an exaggerated frown. "'Look at me, I am so much better than all you, but wait I'm oppressed too weep for me and my pointy ears, 's that it? I don't need to act nuffin' like you elfy elves. People are people. But you're snotty people."

Their arguing voices carried back to Nimwen.

"What?" Nysa laughed. "That doesn't even make sense. You hit your head as a child, or something? And I am most certainly not 'oppressed.'"

"It means what's it matter if my elf mum rutted with another elf and out popped me with my ears pointed and bein' short? It shouldn't matter, and I don't like it when people tell me what I should act like. People. Are. People," she enunciated. "Get it through your skull, poo-head."

"My, what an insult? Is that the best you can do? I've had worse from a half drowned dog."

Sera scowled. "Well, I wanna call you a bitch with shite on her head, but there's kids over there," she said.

Nysa snorted. "That didn't just stop you, now did it?" She knelt, making the group stop. Her fingers traced small lines in the earth. "He headed towards those woods." She pointed the next outcropping of trees. "We're getting close."

"'We're getting close,'" Sera imitated in a nasally voice. "I bet you're leadin' us the wrong way."

Nysa bristled at this. "You dare mock my tracking skill!" she screamed the words as they crossed into the soft shade of the forest.

The sun had risen sometime ago.

"Ohoho, hit a nerve, did I?" Sera smirked. "What's wrong? 'Fraid of little old me sayin' you got frig for trackin'?"

"I've tracked far more than a wounded wolf across half of elvhenan before." Nysa was shaking. She stopped in her tracks and glared at Sera. Then the tension melted from her. A sneer appeared on her face. "But if you think you can do better, by all means, do so. We'll just make camp in a clearing and wait." She turned on her heel and strode away.

"Nysa," Etha called after her. A sigh escaped her. "We're all tired. We should get rest," she conceded.

"Etha's right," Nimwen agreed. She looked at Sera. "Sera, leave Nysa alone. We don't need you two getting into a fight over who is better at tracking."

"Oh, I ain't trying to fight her 'bout that," Sera said. "I know she tracks better. I just wanted to see her get pissed."

Nimwen sighed. "Of course you do," she murmured.

"Oh, Fen'Harel's wit save us from fools," Etha muttered. She moved after Nysa and continued to mutter under her breath.

Felassan blinked. "We should keep looking," he grumbled. He pulled the hart with Atisha on it after Etha.

Aleron followed with another of the beasts. The human battled a little with red hart as he trailed behind Aleron's mount. "Move! _Kaffas_ ," he spat the familiar Tevinter curse when the red hart almost yanked him from the saddle. "Fine. Have it your way." He released the reigns and kicked his the hart after the others.

As the others followed Nysa and Etha, Nimwen studied the red hart. It was acting strangely, sniffing and turning its head frantically. She didn't know what that meant, but she had a feeling that she should keep a close eye on it while they continued on.

,

,

,

* * *

Tevene (Tevinter Imperium) phrases:

 _Kaffas_ – swear word, means "shit"

 **FW: If you want to know more of why Solas is in this state of mind please read** _ **Final Hour**_ **, my fan-fiction. Otherwise, enjoy the tears!**

 **HH: ~can you feel the angst toniiiiiight?~ oh the feels were strong with this one, and I'm one of the writers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Kalima Idina and everyone else who has faved and followed!**

* * *

,

,

,

The red hart pawed the ground. His graceful head tossed, antlers scraping the bark of a tree. The hart's eyes were wild, nostrils flared. Then, it started to move off, away from Nimwen and the camp they had just set up. He ignored the plants unlike how the other harts were grazing. Instead the beautiful elk-like animal moved back the way they'd come.

Nimwen pondered this behavior as she worked Lori's long hair into a braid. Earlier she found out that the red hart belonged to Solas, and she knew how particular red harts were when it came to their riders.

' _Does he just miss Solas?'_ she thought. No, that wasn't it. The creature seemed agitated, almost urgent. Like a dog who knew his master was coming to the door. Nimwen glanced out at the woods.

" _Da'len_?" she said as she tied the ribbon into Lori's hair.

"Yeah, mama?" the child replied, looking up to the older elf.

"Mama wants to check on something real quick. Why don't you see what Parsey and Uncle Dorian are doing?"

"Okay," Lori said.

Nimwen gave her a kiss on the cheek. She watched her skip over to where Dorian and his son sat by the fire. Nimwen stood, brushing off her robes, and carefully approached the red hart.

"Easy now," she said as the large beast snorted at her. She stood still until the creature ignored her presence and continued its trek into the woods. She followed behind it quietly, making sure to keep her distance, to see where it was going.

The hart neared a great tree not too far from where they had entered the woods. Soft bugling noises came from the great beast. It broke into a trot and moved around the tree until all she could see was the hart's hindquarters.

"Enough," a weak voice came from behind the tree. "Have your treat, you greedy beast."

"Hello?" Nimwen called out as she approached the tree. When she finally rounded it her eyes widened. "Solas?!" she cried as she ran to the injured elf. She knelt beside him, taking in the ruined state of his leg and side. " _Ma vhenan_ ,are you alright?" she asked.

Solas winced as he forced himself into a sitting position. "I see the hart led someone here." He glared at the beast.

The hart settled down beside Solas and nudged him with its snout.

"Fine." He pulled out a few herbs.

The hart lapped them up and gave a few happy, soft sounds.

"Oh no, it's festered," she groaned as she examined his leg further. "Give me your leg this needs to be treated now," she said as she reached for his limb.

Solas moved his leg away from her. His pale eyes almost suspicious as he looked at her. "I can heal the wound myself, thanks."

Nimwen glared at him, letting out a huff.

"Solas, I do not care right now. You are hurt, and, by the Creators, you _will_ let me heal this or I will make you drink a whole barrel of tea; without sugar or milk!" she threatened him.

His face went shock white under the mud and blood. "How?" he gasped. His eyes narrowed. "Few know of my disdain for tea." He sighed and relented. He moved his leg back over to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, you stubborn man." She gingerly set his leg in her lap, staring over it with mild disgust. "I hope you didn't like these pants, because they are ruined," she told him as she picked apart the ruined fabric.

The skin underneath was angry red and smeared with dried blood and dirt. Before anything else she had to clean it off. She pulled out her water skin and then reached into her robes to pull out the pouch of dried elfroot she always kept with her.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she crushed up the herbs. "Do you have a fever?"

Solas didn't look at her. His gaze was locked on the hart. One hand stroked the beast's long snout. "You honestly needn't worry, _da'len_. The wounds will heal after a night's rest."

Nimwen rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his forehead. "Fever," she said after feeling the heated flesh beneath her palm. "Even now you are the worst patient ever."

"I think my... cousin would agree with you there, _da'len_." He gave her a weak smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes. There was a hollow look in them instead of the sternness she knew or the gentle expressions she had seen come over his gaze at times.

She bit her lip. "Your cousin is wise," she said quietly. She held the waterskin near his lips. "Drink. You need it," she ordered.

There was a moment of hesitation before he took the waterskin and drank from it. When he passed it back, very little had been taken.

"Glad to see you can follow orders now and again," she said with a smile. She poured the crushed elfroot into the waterskin and put the cap back on. As she shook the skin's contents, she looked back at Solas. "Are there any more injuries that I should know about? Answer me honestly or remember _tea_ ," she jokingly warned him.

He made a face. "You play far from fair, _da'len_." He shifted and pulled back his wrecked robes to reveal burns covering his shoulder and arm. Thin, white scars laced his shoulder just around the raw flesh.

Nimwen winced at sight of the marred skin. She remembered those scars, once upon a time. She'd asked about them, but, just like so many things, he was quick to change the subject or give her half-answers.

"Oh, goodness," she grimaced as she examined the burns. "Dorian really did a number on you. By the way, he apologizes. He didn't realize it was you and feared for the children."

Solas's lips curled to reveal his white teeth. "I don't harm children. I never have and never will."

"I know that," she said gently. "But all Dorian saw was a wolf near his child,and ou-" she coughed, " _my_ child, and he acted. You don't have to forgive him, but I just want you to know he was just trying to protect them."

Once she felt the contents of her waterskin were sufficiently mixed, she gave a glance at his infected leg. "This not going to feel pleasant," she warned him. "Are you ready?"

The hollowness in his eyes vanished with a small flicker of amusement. "I am certain it wouldn't be too bad, _da'len_."

"Hey, smart-britches, I am trying to be courteous to my patient," Nimwen chuckled. She uncapped the waterskin and placed it above his leg. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said. She poured the elfroot-infused water over the wound.

A sharp breath escaped Solas and his leg twitched in reaction to the elf-root. "Not too bad," he gasped. He gave her a smile, eyes watering.

Nimwen laughed. "Stop lying, I know it hurts." She poured the water up and down his leg, washing away the filth as well as getting the herbs into the wound. She held his ankle to keep him from moving it around in her lap. She set the skin aside and tore off a piece of her sleeve. "Now, hold still," she said as she began to dab around the wound to clean it further.

"You've a gentle touch, milady," he spoke polite tones. There wasn't a hint of the pain he had to be feeling from the touch in his voice.

Nimwen blushed. "I've always been better at healing than fighting," she admitted. "Though, put me in a corner and I'll freeze you in a heartbeat." She coughed. "W-well, not _you_. I'm talking about whoever is putting me in a corner...and I just now realized that was implied." Her blush grew. "You get it," she mumbled as she cleaned the wound.

A hand touched her face. "I do, _da'len_."

Her winter eyes blinked owlishly at him. "Oh," the noise fell from her lips. "W-well, it's clean now, so I'm going to start repairing it and drawing out the infection. First, I'm going to numb it, if that's alright with you?"

Solas pulled back from her and nodded. His face was straight once more. The familiar stoic mask in place.

"Alright," he said. She lifted her hand, and from it began to bloom tiny frost flakes. They twinkled around her hand giving it a blue glow. She placed her fingertips just above the open wound, and light as a feather she began to ghost her fingers up and down, allowing the cool magic to sooth and draw out the burning sting from his flesh.

She could feel him watching her. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking once more. The mask didn't leave his face this time.

"Tell me when you can't feel anymore," she whispered, her voice as gentle as her magic.

Solas held off a few seconds before he spoke, "There is fine, _da'len_."

"Good." She cancelled the frost and instead summoned green waves of healing that overtook both her hands. She placed them over the now numb wound, and she closed her eyes as she concentrated. Nimwen imagined the waves as tiny tendrils as they seeped into the wound. They sought out infection and corruption, drawing them out and replacing it with pockets of soothing magic that encouraged the rebuilding of flesh and tissue. She worked hard, healing muscle and tendon and killing the last of the infection. The process would have been easier had she had her staff, but she didn't let that stop her. So focused was she, that she didn't realize she'd started humming to herself until she was muttering the tune under her breath.

"S-sorry," she stammered. "I tend to hum when I'm concentrating," she said with a sheepish smile. "I hope it didn't annoy you."

Solas turned away from the hart. He had been stroking the long neck of the beast. His eyes were glazed. He blinked a few times before a small smile appeared on his face. "It didn't," he assured her.

"You told me you liked my singing." She grinned. "Once, you had a fever so strong you were sputtering nonsense, and the only way to keep you still was to sing you this song I learned from my clan."

A light tinge of red had settled into his cheeks under the grim. Solas coughed. "Music." He paused and let out a long breath. "The first time I heard a tune was-" he stopped and glanced at her before he took another deep breath. "One of my nephews used to make flutes out of reeds or bones of large animals." The words rushed out, almost as if he didn't want to say it at all. A distant smile was on his face, his gaze locked south. "His father was upset when he saw the flutes. It took over a year to get him to stop burning them on sight."

Nimwen's gaze was solemn. "If art is how we decorate space, music is how we decorate time. It should never be undermined."

At this Solas laughed. "Unfortunately, my brother never had an ear or eye for any art."

Nimwen smirked. "At least your nephew had you," she said. "I'm sure an artist like you was sure to encourage him with his music."

His only reply was a soft smile. Pain ran deep in his gaze.

Nimwen saw this and her heart clenched. "I'm almost done," she said. "I can't fully close it, but it should be enough to let you walk on it." After a few moments, she lifted her hands from the wound, now only a slightly deep cut. "Let me get those burns," she said.

Solas paused. "Before you do," he started, "did anyone happen to find a necklace at the camp?"

She smirked. "Like this?" she fished in her pocket and pulled out the wolf jaw. "You can thank Etha for it," she said as she placed it in his hand.

The mask melted from him. The gentle expressed Solas had worn in tender moments appeared on his face as he looked at the necklace. His fingers folded over the bone. " _Ma serrannas_ ," he whispered the thanks to her.

"You're welcome," she said. She placed her hands above his chest, near the first burn. "May I?" she asked.

He didn't seem to hear her. For a long moment he didn't move or speak then his voice came soft, almost lost. "Do you think Fen'Harel cruel?"

Nimwen bit her lip, her face conflicted. "I think he is many things," she said in almost a whisper. "Once I would have answered yes, but now I have learned much. While he is surely capable of cruelty, just as everyone is, I think that he has more sides to him than just that. So, no, I don't think he is. Complicated, but not cruel. Total cruelty is too simple for someone like him."

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Solas kept his eyes locked on the necklace. "There is much all of them did, much _he_ did that would," he stopped and let out a long, heavy breath. "Forgive me. You've been kind and I ask such strange things." He gave her a weak smile.

"The world has asked so much from you," she said, her eyes looking into his. "It's alright to ask something of it in return." She glanced down at his burns. "I wish to start now, if you don't mind."

Instead of speaking, Solas took her hand in one of his. He kissed the back of her hand. "You've done enough, _da'len_." He stood, using the hart for support. He mounted the unsaddled beast in a smooth motion. "Tell the others not to come after me this time. You have my thanks, _da'len_." He paused and looked down at her. "And, can you give the blond haired child a message? Tell her: to never fear what the future brings, no matter the differences in her blood." He bowed his head to her. "You have my thinks, _da'lan_."

"Where are you going?" Nimwen's blood ran cold. "Solas, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to undo the mistakes of the past, _alone_."

"No you are not," Nimwen argued, her voice choking.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt you could stop me," he stated.

"I know that," she said. She didn't bother to wipe at the tears threatening to escape her eyes. "But, please, Solas, don't do this, don't leave me _again_!"

Solas stared at her. His mouth opened to form a small "o." It took him a long moment to speak. "What do you mean 'again?'" he whispered the question.

She let out a humorless laugh. "What have I been telling you this whole time?" she snapped. The dam had broken and the tears streamed down her face. "I love you, I _love_ you, and I thought you loved me. So stop running from me and start being a father you, ass!" Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Silence followed her outburst. Solas's eyes had widened as he stared down at her, a look of horror mixed with shock on his face. "A father?" his voice cracked with the question. He fell from the mount and stared into her eyes. His eyes still wide with emotion.

Nimwen breathed in, trying to regain her composure. "That girl," she began, pointing off towards the camp. "That's your daughter, Solas."

The silence returned. He stared in the direction her finger was aiming. "No, I can't have children," he whispered this more to himself than to her. "It's not," he swallowed whatever words he was going to say. He turned his gaze on her. "Is she," he hesitated, "normal?"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "She's as normal as any little girl," she told him. "Hyper, and perhaps too smart for her own good, but she's a wonderful little girl, Solas, _your_ little girl."

For a moment Solas just stared at her. His eyes rolled and the next moment he pitched forward.

"Solas!" cried Nimwen as she caught the falling elf. When she saw his eyes were closed, she groaned. " _Really,_ we're doing this?" she griped to nobody in particular. She began lightly smacking his face. "Hey, wake up! You do _not_ get to get out of this, buddy."

Solas jolted back in her arms. He stumbled back from her. His back hit the hart.

"Morning, sunshine," she said sarcastically.

He just stared at her. There was a lost look creeping into his eyes and intermixing with the shocked horror. "I," he choked on the word. " _Ir abelas_ ," the words tumbled from him. " _Ir abelas, da'len_. I didn't think, I never," he kept struggling with the words.

Nimwen softened her gaze. " _Ma vhenan_." With the caution one would with a frightened animal she slowly approached him. "Solas, listen to me," her hands, always cool, cupped his still fevered cheeks. "Are you listening to me?"

He gave the slightest of nods in reply.

"Good," she said with what she hoped was a comforting smile. "It is not impossible. You have a child. She is our child, _ma vhenan_."

Warm hand closed around her wrist. Solas looked into her face the shock was there but less so than the horror. The emotion now dominated his gaze. There was another emotion settling in as well, one so out of place she didn't believe she was seeing it. Fear.

"Solas?" Nimwen grew concerned. "Solas, what's wrong?"

"Who else knows?"

"Dorian, Iron Bull, and Sera know," Nimwen replied. "And all else who know are back in my time. Etha figured it out as well; she seemed quite happy about it."  
"Nysa, Aleron, and Felassan don't know?" he asked. There was a sternness to his voice now. "You're certain no one else but Etha knows in _this_ time?"

"I have spoken to no one about it. If they figured it out as Etha did they have not brought it up," Nimwen explained.

A breath escaped him. The last of the horror and fear vanished from his face. He rubbed his eyes. "There is that then."

Nimwen nodded. "Solas?"

There was a moment he looked at her before he sighed. "I take it I left before telling you," he started. He paused before continuing. "The name most of the People know me by isn't Solas. It's Fen'Harel."

Nimwen smiled. "I know."

Solas stared at her. For a long moment he seemed unable to speak. Then he asked, "Yet you still call me ' _ma vhenan_?'"

She rolled her eyes. "After all the madness you've put me through I still call you ' _ma vhenan_.'" She smirked good-naturedly. "What's a little something like this after all that?" she joked.

"You are a rare woman, Nimwen," his eyes were soft as he said this.

The Dalish woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just me," she said.

"Then let no one ever change you." Solas gave her a tired smile. "Where are the others camping?" he changed the subject.

"Just over there," Nimwen replied, pointing in the direction of the camp. "It is not too far from here."

He nodded. "We should head there then."

Nimwen nodded. "Alright," she whispered.

,

,

,

* * *

 **FW: Ha-ha, we didn't change point of view once! This is actually more of the norm as we progress. Trust me, I had to be reminded a few times this was Nimwen's point of view through this. But it's nice to have a chapter like this!**

 **HH:**


	7. Chapter 7

,

,

,

Solas stood away from the others. He wanted to scowl at the fact Etha had brought _this_ set of clothes. But right then he was still in too big of shock over all that had happened and was just grateful he had clothes to being with. Then again, given all that had happened, perhaps being seen as Fen'Harel or noble of Fen'Harel would help more than harm. Perhaps. A small breath escaped him.

The robes he now wore were white, rimmed in an intricate gold pattern. The lower part of the robe fell just passed his knees, brown rimmed in tan. Dark trees had been sown into the bottom of it. A heavy, white, fur cap was draped over his shoulders, a wolf skull on his right shoulder. He forwent replacing the crown of bone. That would be taking it too far. Besides he already wore enough gold in the form of the rings under his knees and around ankles.

Solas shook his head and moved back to the others. One night's rest had improved his health. His fever had broken and the burns were more than half healed.

"How are you feeling?" came a voice behind him. Nimwen took a seat beside the older elf, fussing with her sleeve where she had torn it.

"Sleep helped," he replied with a smile at her. He was very aware of the clothes he now wore and the fact that it looked out of place among their group.

Solas coughed and glanced to where the three children were playing with Felassan. The boy rolled pretending to be dead by a hit from Parsey.

"It looks like your apprentice is under fire," Nimwen laughed.

Solas chuckled. "That he is. Perhaps the kids can lessen the tension."

Nimwen snorted. "In my experience children tend to cause just as much tension if not more." She smiled at him. "But I suppose that's just part of them. They can be a lot of fun too."

Instead of replying Solas just watched the children. His eyes were locked on the blond head of the small girl. Of _their_ child. He forced himself not shiver at the thought. It wasn't so much he didn't or had never wanted a child. It was more the fact this girl was from a time he had no knowledge of. A time where she had to have been safer. Where Andruil would never learn she and Nimwen existed. At least he could feel better about having felt something towards Nimwen the other day.

"So, how are you taking it? All this I mean?" Nimwen looked at him with concern. "I know this can be a lot to take in. It was big for me, but then again I had nine months to adjust to the idea."

Solas turned to her and smiled. "Having a blood child is very different from raising your nephews." He touched the necklace he had repaired. "Plus, I only have claim of blood to her, right now." He glanced towards Lori. "Technically, I will one day be her father. I'm not the Solas you knew or first fell in love with."

"No, you're not." Nimwen looked down at her hands. "But you are still _Solas_ and, regardless of the circumstances, I'm just happy to see you again. To be able to talk to you. Also, if it's any consolation, my Solas doesn't know about Lori, so it's kind of even on that point," she said as a poor attempt at humor.

"Trust me when I say, if he- I." Solas pressed his head into his hand. "I think I know why Dirthamen doesn't talk a lot now," he muttered.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who's bad with words," Nimwen assured him. "Funny, given how much we read how often we put our foot in our mouths."

Solas laughed. "True. And what I was trying to say was if… I knew in that time I wouldn't have left. No matter the reasons I did have - will have for leaving in the first place." His brow wrinkled. Now, he really did understand why Dirthamen hadn't spoken much. This was just getting confusing.

"Honestly, if I knew why you left, I'd tell you," Nimwen sighed. "Kinda put a damper on the 'whole saving the world' thing."

"What?" Solas looked at her in confusion. "I am going to assume it is something I will learn in the future and leave it there."

"Yes. Short story is we saved the world from destruction ala crazy darkspawn wanting to become god and I was made Inquisitor."

"Dark what?" Now, he was thoroughly lost. "Perhaps it's still language barrier, but I have no idea what that is."

Nimwen blinked. "Oh, right, you guys don't have them yet. You're lucky, they are a pain to kill."

Darkspawn were a pain to kill? Solas frowned, remembering the corrupted slaves of the Forgotten. "Is their blood black?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Nimwen looked at him in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"That's not possible," Solas whispered. "Tell me, did mortals break into the Fade at some point; then these darkspawn appeared?"

"...yes?" Nimwen frowned. "How do you know all of this? The magisters weren't supposed to have done that for centuries."

" _Fenehis lasa_ ," Solas spat the curse. "Children messing with something they don't understand!" His eyes narrowed with rage. "They weakened the Forgottens' prison and loosed their magic back on the Fade and the mortal world!"

"What, the Forgottens'?!" Nimwen's mouth was agape. "I-I thought Fen'Harel-you," she corrected herself. "Sealed them away?"

A small breath escaped Solas. So much lost. "I take it the real history of what happened has been lost." He looked up at the sky. The sun was warm today a feeling he had once never imagined he could feel.

"According to the humans, Magisters from the Tevinter Imperium breached the home of one of their gods, the Maker, and corrupted it, so this 'Maker' made them into the first darkspawn," Nimwen explained. "I take it they got some facts wrong?"

"Never heard or seen this 'Maker' even when in the Fade or Abyss," Solas confessed. "It's not a short story. If I go through it, I will tell everyone at once. It's not a time in my life I would like to relive more than once."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it," she said. Nimwen took a chance and placed her hand over Solas's. "I understand that you have things you need to keep to yourself, but if you ever want to talk I'm all ears."

Solas smiled at her. She smell of mint and it only seemed to make her- he forced away those thoughts. She would return to her own time and he wouldn't know for who knew how long.

"I would rather correct this so it isn't forgotten," he stated. "In the next several centuries, I don't know how I will change or what will happen, but I might lose my will to speak of this."

Nimwen stared at him seriously. "I don't know how this will affect my world once I've returned," she stated. "I have travelled through time once before, but it was to what had yet to be. I'm not even sure how we will get back." Nimwen sighed. "Dorian said he still has no idea how to activate the amulet. Whatever that thief did to it, is preventing Dorian from using it to get us back home."

A frown appeared on his face. It was a pressing issue, but it unnerved him to think Lori would never know this part of herself. Just as much as it rankled him the People had forgotten it. "Still," he started, "I think this is an important piece of history that shouldn't be forgotten." He tried to hold back a glance towards Lori, but couldn't help it. His gaze shifted to her.

Nimwen noticed this. "Have you talked to her?" she asked.

"Does being a wolf and howling with her count?" he managed a halfhearted joke.

Nimwen chuckled. "Maybe, but some actual words would be better." Her smile fell. "If you don't want this, I mean if this seems too weird I'd understand…"

At her words Solas stared at her. Not want it? Before meeting her, he had never thought there would be a woman who could love one such as him for _him_ and not because he was "god." Before this, he had thought children with a mortal was impossible.

"That wasn't what I was trying to say or thinking about," he confessed.

"Oh no I wasn't trying to imply," Nimwen quickly corrected. Red colored her cheeks. "Sorry it's just, this is really strange you have to admit it?"

"Why do you think I don't envy my nephew?" Solas asked. "I can't imagine what Dirthamen goes through each moment: seeing all the possible futures and the now." He frowned. "I always figured that he didn't speak because he didn't want to change what was to come." He paused. "Now, I wonder if it had to do with trying to sort all of it out."

"What are they like, the other Creators?" Nimwen asked him. "I met Mythal, and she was amazing enough to be in the presence of, and of course there's you, but what about the others?"

The ground felt as if it had shifted under Solas. He stared at Nimwen. "Mythal lives," he whispered.

Solas wanted to smile and cry all at once. His dearest friend lived. Was she the same Mythal he had known? His heart twisted. Before he had sealed Dirthamen with the others to protect them, Dirthamen had told him that if Mythal lived she would no longer protect the People as she once had. Then there was the fact this meant, even if he lost his body, he would still live. The thought both scared and comforted him. At least his greatest fear might not come to pass after all. Just his second greatest fear was confirmed: living for all eternity.

"The others," Solas started and frowned. "Well, Elgar'nan has major anger issues. Mythal and I had to try to make certain he never lost complete control. But he was also," - Solas took a deep breath. It was hard to speak of his brother - "he was also an unmatched leader and fire mage. Though I should use the term _mage_ loosely.

"Falon'Din," - this time he had to take several breaths - "used to be kind hearted. He loved playing the flute for animals or the People. Whoever would listen. As time passed, he changed." His tone darkened. "They all changed."

Nimwen placed her hand on his shoulder. " _Ir abelas,"_ she said.

Solas gave a weak smile. "Greed corrupts absolutely," he stated. "Even I wasn't an exception to this." His gaze moved to Etha who was speaking with Iron Bull. The two looked happy as she showed him a greatsword she had picked up during a trip into a town weapons and supplies.

The tension that was in the air could be cut with a knife. Nimwen toyed with her sleeve, like she always did when nervous. "I was wondering, if you'd like to talk to Lori," she said. "You-you don't have to tell about...you know, but I think you should talk to her."

Solas frowned. It was a happier topic at least. And - he glanced at Lori. He did want to speak with the little girl. "All right," he conceded with a smile.

Nimwen let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, let's go then," she said as she stood. She waited for Solas to stand and together they walked over to where Lori was playing with the other children and Felassan.

" _Da'len_?" Nimwen called out. All three elves looked up.

"Hi, mama!" Lori grinned from where she sat on Felassan's stomach.

"Can you come here real quick?" Nimwen asked.

"Okay." The little girl looked down and patted Felassan's cheek. "Bye-bye, Felly," she said.

Solas smiled at Felassan. "Having fun?" he asked the boy.

"Getting killed by kids." The boy grinned. "Yeah, I'm having fun." He gasped when Atisha landed on his stomach.

It was hard not to laugh at this. Instead Solas followed Nimwen and Lori a little ways from Felassan and the other two children. For a long moment he just looked down at the girl. It had been easier to interact with her when he hadn't known anything about her. Or just a wolf. But emotion was always easier to show as a wolf.

The toddler bounded towards her mother and was hoisted onto the older elf's hip.

"Lori, I want you to meet someone, this is Solas," she looked at the other elf. "Solas, meet Lori."

"Hi, Sully," Lori said with a wave of her little hand.

Solas felt his mouth go dry when the little girl - his _daughter_ misspoke his name. His heart twisted with emotion. He found it impossible to try and speak now. This had been so much easier as wolf.

Lori cocked her head, her face that of a confused puppy. "What's wrong?" she looked to Nimwen. "Mama, he look funny."

Solas tried to speak, but couldn't open his mouth. He wanted to talk to her, but couldn't think of what to say or how to act or what to do. Why was it so much easier with other children? Shouldn't this be easy with his own blood?

"Um Solas?" Nimwen coughed awkwardly. She went to adjust Lori's position on her hip. Unfortunately this resulted in her elbow becoming acquainted with the side of Solas's head.

Solas staggered and blinked. It was then he realized his emotions had triggered him to start shifting into a wolf. He shook himself and righted himself. Now he was fully elven.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lori," he said as if nothing had happened.

Lori's eyes widened. "You the wolfy?" she gasped.

"Yes, I can turn into a wolf." He smiled at the child.

Her face burst into a grin. "Imma a wolf too! See!" she proceeded to show off her best howl.

Nimwen laughed. "Not in mama's ear, _da'len_ ," she said.

Lori blinked. "Sorry, mama," she turned back to Solas. "See though, I can be a wolf too!"

"With a strong howl," Solas agreed with the girl. "You make a fine wolf, _da'len_."

"I wanna be a wolf too," Lori reached out for Solas. "Teach me be a wolf, Sully."

"It's 'Solas,' sweetheart," Nimwen corrected her with a shake of her head. The child continued to reach out with grabbing hands, so Nimwen asked him, "Do you want to hold her? Because I don't think she's letting up."

Solas blinked, more than a little taken aback. Then he nodded.

"Alright, but be warned, she might never let you escape," Nimwen joked as she handed Solas the toddler.

It was easy to hold her. Just like when he had picked up Falon'Din or Dirthamen as a child. "You're more than welcome to call me 'Sully' if you wish, _da'len_."

Lori giggled. "Mama, calls me _da'len._ Are you Dalish too?"

Well, that wasn't an easy question to answer, but he assumed he wasn't by the look Nimwen gave him. "No," he told the child. "But I do speak our people's language. Do you know what _da'len_ means?" he asked her.

This seemed to puzzle the child. She put her finger to her chin as she thought about it. "Mama said her Dalish say it when you love someone, and when you're little. That right?" she asked, her blue eyes hopeful.

Solas laughed. "Close enough. It means 'little child.'"

"That's me," Lori said, pointing to her chest.

"That it is, _da'len_."

"Mama told me that when you love a big person you call them 'harem.'"

Nimwen sputtered, her face red. "It's _hahren_ sweetie," she said, embarrassed.

Lori pouted. "Mama, I _said_ harem," she said, clearly offended at her mother's correction.

Solas laughed. "You are learning a second language." He supposed she didn't have the ability to use magic to help add her in it yet. Or hopefully ever. A part of him did fear that she would awaken to powers akin to his own. He didn't want the isolation to be forced onto this precious child. Onto _their_ precious child.

"See! Sully knows," Lori said proudly. The little girl wrapped her arms around the older elf's neck. "Thank you," she said sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Solas returned the kiss with a light one of his own on her forehead. She was such a sweet, innocent child. If he really didn't know of her in the future - his heart twisted. This meant she would be raised without a father, without knowing half of her blood. And if she did awaken to be like him and the others. The fear increased. No, he couldn't think on that now. Right then the most pressing threat to her was Andruil. He could only imagine what Andruil would do if she learned he had a child and that - he looked at Nimwen. He couldn't deny he had feelings for her, but he also knew it couldn't go anywhere. He also didn't know if it was brought on learning they had child in the future or not.

"Do you know any other words of the People?" he asked the little girl in his arms. Such dark thoughts were needless right then.

" _Tan_ is this many," Lori said, holding up three fingers. " _Assan_ is arrow. My aunt Sera has lots of those. Oh! And _Fen's_ a wolf!" The little elf looked quite pleased with herself.

"Very good, _da'len_. I am going to teach you one more. _Felas_ , it means slow," he told her. "Now you know the meaning for Felassan's name."

Lori nodded. "That makes sense, he can't run real good."

Nimwen chuckled. "Tell me you didn't chase poor Felassan down, _da'len,_ "

"He went down like Antivan politics," Lori said.

Nimwen's eyes widened. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Aunt Sera said it."

Nimwen pinched her brow. "I need to stop letting her watch you."

All of this was lost on Solas. He could assume Lori had said something bad. But he didn't have a clue what "Antivan" was. The only thing he could think of was a country that would one day come to be.

"Am I correct in assuming this 'Antiva' is a country?" he asked Nimwen.

"Yes, among others," Nimwen replied.

"We live at Skyhold!" Lori proclaimed.

"Yes, but that's not a country sweetie," Nimwen explained.

"No it not." Lori looked at Solas. "Skyhold's mama's castle. It's huge! And gots a ton of people and stuff. I like the gardens."

"Where is this 'Skyhold' located?" Solas asked. His curiosity had been perked. Even if the hold didn't exist yet, it was interesting to hear of such a place. He could think of what a place would be called in elvish: _Tarasyl'an Te'las_. The place where the sky was held back - his heart skipped a beat. "It wouldn't be in the Frostback Mountains? A peak surrounded by a frozen lake, would it?"

"Yes, it is," Nimwen replied. "Does it exist now? We knew when we discovered it that it was ancient, but we didn't know just how old it was."

"There's no hold there now." He frowned. But it would make a good place for one. The location had proven its worth during the war with the Forgotten. "What is there, is a cave system. It runs deep into the mountain. There are no connections to the deep roads though. It would take several centuries of digging to even reach the barriers around the system itself. Then several powerful mages to even break such a barrier to enter the system proper."

"There is much magic throughout Skyhold," Nimwen smiled fondly. "At first I never thought I could think of a stone fortress as my home, after living my whole life in the wilderness in my clan's _aravels_ , but Skyhold is special. How in the winter snow never reaches even the outdoor courtyards, and it is always autumn inside the gates, and the magic of the Undercroft. It is an amazing place, and I'm glad that even now it is special."

Solas couldn't help it, he laughed. So many centuries after those spells had been woven and they still held over the mountain peak. He could just imagine the pleased, smug look on his brother's face at learning of this. And that also made him laugh because Solas had been the one to come up with spell in the first place. But it was Elgar'nan who had mastered it and used it over the peak.

"What's funny, Sully?" Lori asked him.

"Your u-" Solas stopped himself from saying "uncle." "My brother," he corrected himself, "would have a very smug look on his face right now if he were here." He looked at the girl. "He was the one to place the spell over the peak in the first place. Something about disliking the constant cold."

"Mama's spells are cold," Lori said. "When I had a fever she put her hand on my head and made it not hot." She placed her hand on Solas's brow. "Like that, but her hand was blue," she made sure to clarify.

"It was sort of like that," Solas told her. "But he made his entire body pure flames and shot the spell around the area. His wife wasn't too happy with him, I can say that much." He chuckled at the memory of Mythal shouting at Elgar'nan. Not only because it could give away their location but because he had seared her hair. "I bet your mother knows a lot more spells," he told the girl.

"Nimwen, my dear?" the trio of elves turned their heads as Dorian approached. "We really need to go over this blasted thing with the-" the altus paused when he took in the sight of Solas. "Hello, who is this?"

"Dorian, it's Solas," said Nimwen.

"Solas? Of course, my mistake. Had a hard time recognizing you when you aren't in your hobo, apostate attire."

"'Hobo, apostate attire?'" Solas didn't know if he should laugh, be offended, or confused. "First, what's an apostate?"

"Ah, yes, we are before all that nonsense, aren't we?" Dorian sighed. "You see, in our time, it's the common thought that mages are too dangerous to be left out in the world, so upon discovering they possess magic they are shipped off to towers known as Circles, to be trained and otherwise imprisoned, though the conditions can vary. Any mage not a part of the Circle or has escaped is known as an apostate. This is not the case where I'm from though, where the mages actually live freely and rule the country."

Solas was finding this future less and less to his taste. First the People had forgotten so much of their history and now mages were suppressed. What next? Elves were second class?

"I'm disliking the sound of this future more with each new matter learned." Solas glanced at Lori. Then looked at Nimwen. "Tell me, are our People all free like the Dalish you mentioned?"

Nimwen bit her lip, discomfort clear on her face. "The Dalish are the minority. We are the few who refused to bow to the shemlen after we lost the Dales. Most elves live in human cities in Alienages. They are...slums sectioned off for the elves to live in. Though not all of them do, most humans treat elves like lesser beings, and most live in poverty. My own people wander the wilderness trying to preserve what little the People know. We have to keep moving because we have no home, and humans grow uneasy when we stay near them too long."

Each word made Solas's blood turn to ice. So, it was all pointless. This war. The next, how many ever he fought in. It would never achieve the goal. The world felt as if it had flipped on him as he stared at her.

"Mama, what's wrong with Sully?" Lori asked worried. She looked at Solas and hugged him. "Don't be sad, Sully. I hug you so be happy."

" _Ma serannas, da'len_." Solas managed a weak smile. He set the girl down and knelt before her. "It did help." He was lying through his teeth. He was lying to his daughter. This made him feel even worse, but he also didn't want to upset the girl further. He was anything but all right. Things were going to go backwards, or worse, stay the same as they were now. Just with humans on top and the elvhen suppressed… again.

"Perhaps...this could wait until later," Dorian cut in. "Nimwen, should I take Lori…?"

"That would be good, yes," Nimwen replied, her face in a forced smile.

"Let's go, love," Dorian said as he took Lori's hand. "I think Parsey wanted to show you something he and Atisha found."

"Oh! Okay!" Lori smiled up at him. "Bye, mama, bye, Sully!" she waved as she walked away with Dorian.

Nimwen's smile fell as soon as Lori looked away. "Solas, I-" she paused. "I'm sorry, I know this probably wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"No, it wasn't." Solas settled himself on the ground. This new knowledge did answer part of the question to why he would have left Nimwen. It was ingrained in him to fight for freedom. And to know the People were in such a state… he shook head. "I do know part of why I left, now," he whispered to her. "I can never stop fighting," the confession tore at him. "Each of us, each of my _kind_ , have something in us that pushes us to uphold an aspect in the world. For me, it's the freewill of the People. Of all people." He didn't have a clue why he was telling her this or why he had just confessed he wasn't an elf at all. All he knew was that he was compelled to speak.

A scowl formed on her face. "And this couldn't be done with _me_?" she asked. "I led the Inquisition. Me. A Dalish elf, who was a mage no less. I now lead a Thedas wide organization that has influence with almost every country. I was the reason that an elf now rules over the lands my people lost. I have done so much for the People, why would you think that you needed to go alone, when I have all these resources at my disposal?" Her eyes grew. "I-I'm sorry. I'm snapping at you for things you haven't even done yet," she looked down at her hands. " _Ir abelas,_ that was childish of me."

"But truthful. I left knowing all of that." Solas closed his eyes. "'Our people will forever see you as the Dread Wolf, the traitor to his kin,'" he whispered the words Dirthamen had uttered under his breath as he stared at the ground.

"Perhaps when I get back, I will work to change that," said Nimwen. "It won't be easy, but in time maybe the People will remember." She played with her sleeve. "Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

Solas took a deep breath. "You needn't worry about changing their minds, Nimwen. I sealed my own fate long ago. But you may ask your question."

"What made you seal away the other Creators?"

At this he closed his eyes. The words were a blow to his heart. "It's not all of them," he told her. "Andruil is free, maddened by the corruption of the Abyss. She-she had Mythal's power torn from her," he started, "and thus destroyed Mythal. Even if she finds a way to gain physical form, I doubt Mythal will be the same. The others," he swallowed, "won't listen. Andruil wanted to make herself - No, she _wants_ to make herself the sole God of the People. To this end she planned to do to the others what she did to Mythal. I tried to warn them. But they wouldn't listen. They had been twisted to believe _I_ had been the one to _harm_ Mythal."

The pain burned raw in his chest. He couldn't look at Nimwen. He didn't want to show her he was near tears. And he didn't want to confess all of this either.

"Dirthamen knew what was to come. We spoke in the Fade. He," Solas had to stop to breath. His hand was shaking. "Dirthamen told me some of what was to come and how to avoid it." He refused to tell her he had fought Elgar'nan after that. "Thus, I sealed all of them. _I_ betrayed them! Not Andruil." He was disgusted with himself. With confessing this. "If she had been there that day, no matter what Dirthamen said, I would have stayed with them," he whispered the last part. "None of us should be free. We've wrecked the world enough."

Nimwen said nothing, she just reached out and gathered Solas in her arms. "It's alright, _ma vhenan_ ," she whispered to him. "It's not your fault."

Shock swept through Solas. Before he could stop himself, all the pain came rushing out. His shoulders shook as tears slid down his face. The loneliness of the centuries. The pain of losing all he had loved. All of it came rushing out of him in that moment. In the arms of this beautiful woman, he could cry.

Nimwen had one arm around his shoulders while her other hand rubbed up and down his back reassuringly. She began to hum quietly. It was a simple tune, but her voice was sweet and spoke of comfort and love. She lay her chin on top of his head, humming to the elven man as she held him close, letting him know he was not alone.

,

,

,

* * *

 **FW: Well, that just sucked for Solas there. At least we got some Solas, Lori time, right? But to learn all of this about the future? Just, ouch.**

 **HH: First there was fluff, then sadness. But hey at least he got to interact with his daughter right? Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHOUTOUTS GO OUT TO:** **SigmaConvoy, BeckyBoo12221, betareader86, and all the other wonderful lovelies who have been so supportive of us!**

* * *

,

,

,

Felassan rubbed his sore stomach. The last kid who had jumped on him was Parsey. The boy's elbow had landed right in the middle of his stomach. Not to mention the boy's size. He walked away from the kids who were now playing with Dorian. He was more than happy to let the human have them. After this, he had decided he never wanted kids.

A sharp tug on his hood, gagged Felassan. The next moment he was behind a tree with Etah. Etha's icy gaze locked him in place. "Etha?!" he exclaimed.

"Shush." She pressed her hand over his mouth. "Listen."

"Murhummph!" he tried to shout through her hand. It was hard to breath.

"Quiet, Felassan!" she hissed at him. "I have a plan and I need your help with it. I'll let you go, but you have to be quiet. Promise?"

"Hmmurph," he grunted.

Etha glared at him.

Felassan nodded, knowing it was the only way she would let him breath.

"Okay, good."

Air struck him as she removed her hand. "Are you mad?" he grumbled. He kept his voice low. "I could've died from that."

"Don't be a baby."

"I wasn't. It's the truth," he hissed back at her. He folded his arms across his chest. "Now, what did you want to tell me behind a tree?" he asked. This was just weird. He had a few ideas what she might want, but none of them felt right. And one of them he really hoped wasn't what she wanted. His heart belonged to Nysa.

Etha smiled. "Master and Nimwen."

"What?" That wasn't any of what Felassan thought this could be.

"Now, what's going on over here?" For someone his size, Iron Bull seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Little rendezvous behind the tree? I thought you had it for that Nysa girl, Felassan," he said with a wink.

Heat shot through Felassan's face at the Qunari's words. "I-I," he spluttered. His ears were on fire.

Etha laughed. "Now, where would the fun be if I tried to snare him here?" Etha asked with a wink at Iron Bull. She coughed. "In all seriousness, we're not making out. Perhaps you might be able to help with my little plan."

This wasn't happening. Felassan had decided this. It just wasn't happening and he wasn't there.

Iron Bull raised a brow. "What's this plan of yours? Keep in mind I'm taken these days and my partner is not opposed to singeing people."

Etha laughed. "Oh, it's far from that, though you are rather cute."

Okay, Felassan _really_ wasn't here anymore. This was getting to the point he wanted to be the grass or tree so he couldn't hear this.

"No, rather it's to do with our noble leaders." Etha frowned. "Nimwen _is_ your leader, right?"

"Oh yeah. She may not look like it, but back home Boss is in charge of a whole organization. You could say I'm a bit like her body-guard. She points, I kill. Then I get paid."

"Hmm, I like you," Etha said with a smile. "So, here's the plan. We get our leaders to together while you lot are in this time. Sparks have already flown between them and they do have a kid."

"They do?!" Felassan gaped. "Master can have kids?"

"A kid, not many," Etha corrected. "You know that little blond girl you were with playing with?"

"Lori is…" Felassan felt as if he was about to faint. Pain lanced through his ear. "Ouch!"

"Snap out of it."

"That hurt. Stop yanking my ears. It hurts." Felassan rubbed his ear. They were still bruised from the last time she'd done that too. He grumbled. "Forgive me for being shocked. But Lori being Master's kid? They're nothing alike."

Etha snorted. "Atisha is a lot shier than I am, does that mean she's not _my_ daughter?"

"What?" Felassan was horrified by this. "No, I didn't mean…"

"Now what's all this?" Dorian approached the trio with curiosity. "What are you all whispering about? Trading gossip without me?"

"I thought you were with the kids?" Iron Bull asked.

"Oh, they've tired themselves into a nap," Dorian explained. "Even Lori is down for the count." He looked over them. "So, like I said, care to share with the class?"

"We are going to get master and Nimwen to stay together even if it kills us," Etha told him.

"I would rather not get killed by master," Felassan confessed. He shivered at the thought of his master's power. It would be a terrible way to go.

"Ohoho, now _this_ I am on board for," Dorian grinned.

"Same here," Iron Bull agreed. "Those two just need to cut the crap and settle this already. They have enough tension to power a trebuchet."

"Can I back out?" Felassan asked. He gave a shy grin.

Etha scowled. "You're the only one not allowed to back out."

"Why?!" Felassan whined.

"Well here I thought you wanted the best for your master," Dorian said with faux offense. "Surely, you of all people, should want him to be happy."

Felassan shivered. "Happy I can deal with, it's the angry I don't want to be on the side of. You've not seen him angry."

"You're the only who can talk to Wisdom. Please, Felassan." Etha's eyes went wide and she stuck out her lip in a pout.

Felassan shifted. "I, um, I." He swallowed. He felt like he was in the worst corner right then. "Just promise master won't get mad."

"He'll be happy," Etha assured him. "Now on talking to Wisdom."

"She never speaks with me," Felassan told her.

Etha rolled her eyes. "We need the spirit's help and she is master's oldest friend."

"If you're talking spirit communication we'll need Lyrium," said Dorian.

Etha laughed. "Felassan is a Dreamer. He can enter the Fade without the help of Lyrium whenever he wants."

"I'm not that good at it," Felassan shifted and looked at his boots. "I still need the help of some herbs sometimes or master. Master is the one to get from dreams to the Fade most nights. I'm still learning."

"What do we need some spirit for?" Iron Bull asked. "It's clear they both are feeling the same thing. All they need is a little," he smirked, "Push."

"As much as I'd love for it to be that simple, amatus," Dorian cut in. "It's probably not going to be that simple. You do know who we're talking about, correct? Those two are as awkward as a pair of virgins, and are going to make setting things in motion complicated."

"But master's not a virgin," Felassan interjected, confused. Didn't they know about all the women who threw themselves at Fen'Harel? Or that he was over sixty centuries old? Pain shot through Felassan's ear. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"You took that too literally." Etha glared at him. "Neither are virgins. Or do you think kids just spawn from the air?"

Felassan felt his entire face go red again. "N-no."

Dorian chuckled. "Well, now that we have the issue of their virgin status cleared, how are we going to go about doing this?"

"Why I said we need a spirit's help, is because master will try to wiggle out of this. Just because she's from the future or figure out something else to ignore his feelings." Etha nodded. "A Spirit of Love might be more help, but I don't know if one would be close."

Felassan brightened. "There is one. She strangles master every night."

"Wait what?" Dorian sputtered.

"I knew Solas was into that shit." The voice came from above them.

Iron Bull looked up. "Sera, why are you in the tree?"

The elven archer beamed. "Got bored and 'cided to spy on you lot." With ease she gracefully jumped from her branch to stand in front of them. "So, what's this 'bout baldy getting choked every night? I knew he had to be into some freaky stuff, but I never thought he liked that." Sera shuddered. "Not that I wanted to know."

"Yes, what exactly did you mean by that?" Dorian asked.

All through this Felassan felt himself turning redder and redder. He wasn't sure he could blush more without exploding. "I-I meant she greets him with a hug. If master-" he clamped his mouth shut before he could say something he would regret like 'If master was involved with a spirit it would be Wisdom.'

"Oh," Sera said. "Still bet he's a freak though."

"Moving on," Dorian said to the rogue through gritted teeth. "How do we talk with your love spirit?"

"Well, Felassan needs to fall asleep to enter the Fade. Then he finds out how best to get Nimwen and master together."

"No!" Felassan shot down the idea. "I am not talking to her. She gives bad advice. She said I shouldn't go for Nysa at all."

"Hey, if the kid needs to go to sleep, I can punch him," Sera offered with her hand raised enthusiastically.

"I'll sleep! I'll sleep!" Felassan didn't want to get hit to sleep. He knelt on the ground and closed his eyes. This was just stupid. Why the heck did they want to do this anyway? If master really wanted to be with that girl, then he should just be with her.

It took him a long while to fall asleep. When he did, he was shocked he was in the Fade, but the spirits weren't nearby at all. He guessed they only came around because of his master. Worse, Felassan had no idea where they would be.

"You're sad. Love isn't here, you need advice?" a familiar voice asked above him.

Felassan looked up. "Compassion! Do you know where Love is?"

"No, Love left with Hope and Purpose." Compassion blinked down at him with his pale, blue eyes. "I can help though. I like helping."

"What about Wisdom? Where is Wisdom?" Felassan would rather not try to get the spirit to be the one to help. The last time Compassion had "helped" Felassan had landed on his head.

"You can't help, you made a fool of me before master!" Compassion mimicked Felassan's thoughts. "But you didn't know, you were learning. I just told what it is here."

"Never mind. Just give the advice." Felassan tried to fight a scowl. "And I am not joining you up there!"

Compassion stood and paced the ground above Felassan. "Fen'Harel, twisted, an old pain, an eternal wound. She isn't here for long. She must return to her time. But he's falling for her. He doesn't want to lose her. If I love her, I will lose her."

"That's not helpful," Felassan snapped.

"Show him it's alright to love her. That it's alright to be happy."

"Great advice." Felassan sighed. "Just show me to Love, please, Compassion."

"But Love isn't here," Compassion repeated.

"Fine." Felassan forced himself awake. He wasn't dealing with Compassion over this stupid matter. He opened his eyes to see Sera standing inches from his face. Felassan yelped and leapt back into the tree. " _Fenedhis_ ," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Yeesh, calm down," Sera scoffed. "I just wanted to see how long 'til you noticed."

"I was in the Fade. How long did you think it would take to notice?" Felassan demanded.

"Enough of that," Etha said with a grin and flick of her wrist. "What did Love tell you?"

"Love wasn't there," Felassan snapped. "Only an annoying Spirit of Compassion."

"Ick, we got one of those back home," Sera shuddered. "A scarecrow lookin' bugger, always creeping around getting in people's heads."

Felassan nodded. "That sounds like him. His brilliant advice was to show master it was alright to love."

"Well, it's better than getting them drunk and hoping for some magic," Dorian remarked.

"Hey, now, that method has worked plenty of times," Iron Bull retorted. "In fact, we wouldn't be together if not-"

"Close your lips, you lummox," Dorian hissed as he smacked a hand over the Qunari's mouth.

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow. Dorian yelped and snatched his hand away, revealing the Qunari's smirk.

"Did you just _lick my hand?_ " Dorian glared at him.

"Would you both shut it?" Sera moaned.

Etha stood with her eyes half closed. "We might be able to use that still," she stated, "but I don't know how to show him it. Master is a bit thick skulled when it comes to love."

"And you would know this, how?" Felassan asked as he stood. He dusted off the cloak master had given him, trying to get all the dirt and leaves off of it.

"I actually talk to him," Etha stated.

"I talk to him too, just not on that sort of thing. I always thought Mythal was the one people went to for love advice. Ouch!" he jumped when Etha pulled his ear again.

"I wasn't after love advice. He was just awake one night and we talked, that's it."

"So, are we ever going to do anything about this or not?" Iron Bull asked getting impatient. "What is the game plan, we can't just wait on spirits. I'm sure the five of us can do it ourselves."

"Hold up," Sera said. "Who said I was a part of this? What's in it for me?"

"And I don't think I am needed anymore," Felassan interjected. "Ouch!" he leapt back and hit the tree when Etha tugged his ear.

"You are not getting out this, Felassan." Etha paused. Then she grinned. "In fact, you might make great first play."

"W-what?" Felassan gasped.

"Pfft, she's got you whipped, don't she?" Sera smirked.

Felassan shifted. His ears hot. "What do you want _me_ to do?" he mumbled the question.

"Well, master trains you today, right?" Etha asked.

"I don't know," Felassan confessed. "He's still healing. I would rather him focus on that and not teaching me magic."

After all, Solas's fever had just broken last night. The burns were only half healed, despite Nimwen's help with healing them. Also, even though she had started healing Solas's leg, it still hadn't finished healing even after a full night's rest. Felassan was more than a little worried about this. The herbs he had given master were helping, but Felassan was extremely low on them now. He needed to find more or buy them from the nearest town.

Etha sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Master heals faster than any mortal or near mortal," she reminded him. "You're just worrying to get out of this."

"So what do you want to do?" Iron Bull asked Etha. "Use the kid to test the waters? Be our inside man?"

"W-what?" Felassan's eyes grew wide. He stared at the giant in horror. "I'm not spying on master!" The idea of doing so was just- It wasn't how he imagined repaying his master for all he had done for Felassan.

"Geeze, kid, grow a spine," sneered Sera. "It's not like you're trying to kill 'im. Just do what they say so he can get his rocks off and maybe be less preachy."

"Why are you still here? I thought you didn't want part in this," asked Dorian.

"I don't," insisted Sera. "Just think he's bein' a baby."

Felassan glanced between the faces of those cornering him. There was no way out of this. He could lie. But then Etha would find out and he didn't want to think what she would do to him if he did. "Fine," he choked on the word.

"Hey," Iron Bull said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "We wouldn't be asking you to do this if we didn't think it would help."

Felassan's knees buckled under the weight of the giant's slap. He nodded, feeling sick. "I'll see what I can do," he whispered and swallowed back his fear. If master got upset - Felassan shuddered to think what would follow. They didn't seem to understand the power master held. And none of them had been at the Temple of Mythal after Mythal had been killed. They hadn't seen Fen'Harel's power destroying part of the temple.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go mess with that Nysa," Sera said as she started to walk off.

"Oh, no, you don't," Dorian said, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"Ow, hey!" the archer yelled as she was pulled back into the circle of conspirators.

"You are not going anywhere. The last time you 'messed' with someone I nearly killed Solas."

"Yeah, well, _you_ were the one who did that, magebits," Sera retorted.

The altus rolled his eyes. "Either way, you are staying here so you won't cause any more trouble."

"Fine," Sera snapped, crossing her arms. "I didn't do nothin'" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, quit pouting," said Dorian.

"Not poutin'."

Felassan swallowed his nerves. He looked away from the pair and around the tree. Master was standing at the far end of the camp. He was now in conversation with Nysa. Heat rose in his face as he watched the huntress readjust her bow on her back. It looked as if she was getting ready to go out hunting.

There was no sight of Nimwen anywhere. If Felassan was to ask for training, now would have to be the time. Right?

Without a word to the others, he slipped from their hiding place and started across the camp. Granted, now would also be a good time to run for it too. Then again he didn't much fancy the idea of Etha being angry at him. He was also certain Bull could rip him in half just as easily as he looked at Felassan.

Felassan was so intent on where Solas stood he didn't see a little blond and blue blur race towards him.

"Felly!" Lori yelled as she ambushed him. Despite having not slept very long, the little girl was as energetic as ever. She grinned up at the older elf as she hugged his legs. "Play with me," she commanded sweetly.

Felassan stared down at her. This little girl was the child of Fen'Harel. And he had been playing with her like she was any other child. He felt sick at the thought of not treating her as was proper considering her rank.

"I-I." Felassan groped for the right words. "I can't right now."

Lori's face fell. "Why not?" she asked. Her blue eyes looked up at him with the look of a kicked puppy.

Oh, Creators, that hadn't been the right thing for him to say. Felassan knelt down and smiled at her. "I'm going to tell you a secret. Promise not to tell anyone I told you, okay?"

"Okay," said Lori.

"You see, I'm on a very important mission to get your parents back together." He placed his hand on her head. "That's why I can't stop to play right now."

"Parents?" Lori cocked head. "But I just got mama."

"Well, umm, you see." Oh, Creators, how was Felassan to tell this girl her dad was just standing across the clearing from them? "It takes both a mama and papa to have a kid. So, you do have a papa."

"But I don't got one," Lori replied. "Mama said he gone."

Felassan coughed. "Well, he did go. See, that's why we have to get them back together now that he's here," he tried to explain. "Don't you want a papa?"

The child nodded her head enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Parsey's got two papas and they are nice, but I don't need two since I got mama."

"No, you only have one papa." Felassan didn't even want to touch on the subject of Parsey having two dads. That would be far harder to explain. This was already hard enough. "You met him earlier. He's the scary looking elf over there." He nodded to where Solas now stood watching Nysa and Aleron leave for a hunt.

Lori looked over to where Solas stood, her eyes wide with shock. "Sully's...my daddy?" Disbelief was painted over her young face.

"Sully? You mean Solas?" Felassan shook his head. That wasn't important right now. "Yeah, he's your daddy. It makes you a very special little girl."

Lori seemed oblivious to what he just said. Before he could say anything else, she took off. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her towards Solas. Towards her _father_.

Oh, Creators, what had Felassan just done? Ice settled in his stomach.

,

,

,

* * *

 **FW: Young Felassan = default for screw-ups and general awkwardness. I adore Felassan though more the one we see in Masked Empire than how I write him younger, but I still adore him.**

 **HH: Poor Felly, he tries, dear readers, he really does. We'll just have to wait and see what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHOUTOUTS GO OUT TO:** **Eltungawng, Willowsle, ktg1112, Nikanox, FanOfFiction22xx, and everyone else who has been awesome and supportive!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lori's heart was racing as she ran towards Solas. She had a daddy! She'd always wondered why her daddy was never around, but she stopped asking when she realized that it made her mama sad when she brought it up. It wasn't like it was just her and her mother though. She had all her mother's closest friends, who, to Lori, were like her aunts and uncles. The people of the Inquisition always treated her kindly, and of course she had Parsey. Still, there was always a part of her that knew something was missing. Now she knew she had finally found it. She had a daddy, and it was Sully! Her two year old mind didn't think much about the relationship between her mother and her father, or the reason why he left in the first place. Right now, all she knew was that she really liked Sully, and now he was her daddy. She ran as fast as she could.

"Sully!" she cried out.

Solas turned and frowned. "Is something wrong, _da'len_?"

Instead of answering Lori barreled towards him. She leapt into the air and hugged him, tight, around his waist. The speed she barreled into him sent the two of them rolling to the ground. Solas gasped.

"Sully! Sully! Sully! Sully!" she repeated like a mantra.

Solas's chest moved under her ear as he laughed. "What is it, _da'len_?"

"Felly, Felly, he-" she looked up to look him in the eyes. "Felly said you were my daddy!"

Solas's eyes grew wide. His mouth fell open to form a small "o." He didn't speak, only stared at her in shock.

"Is it true, is it true? Are you my daddy? 'Cause, 'cause I want you be my daddy!" Her blue eyes were so hopeful, nearly pleading as she looked up at him. "You be my daddy?" she asked in a little voice.

His features softened. His hand touched her face, warm compared to the cooler touch of her mama's hand. "I am." The confession was almost a whisper.

The look of doubt fell, and in its place was a smile of pure joy. "Daddy!" she squealed. As if it were possible, she hugged him even tighter, her head coming to rest just below his chin.

His arm wrapped around her to return the embrace.

"Lori?"

Both elves looked up at the sight of Nimwen approaching.

"What's going on? Why are you two on the ground?"

"Mama!" Lori yelled in excitement. "Mama, Sully's my daddy! I gots a daddy now like Parsey, 'cept he got two!"

What little color she had drained from her face. The Dalish woman looked to Solas. "You told her?" she asked.

"Uh-uh, Felly did," Lori clarified. "But then Sully said it too so it's true! He my daddy and now he can teach me how to be a wolf, right, daddy?" She looked down at Solas, her face giddy.

"Well," Solas started and looked at Nimwen.

"Well," she sighed with a smile. "What now?"

"Perhaps I can teach you when you're older," Solas told the little girl. He sat up and settled Lori so she was in his lap. Solas then looked up at Nimwen. The look exchanged between them was odd.

Lori, of course, did not notice this exchange. Instead, she was more concerned about Solas saying he would teach her to be a wolf _when she was older._ That wouldn't do! "But-but I be a wolf now," she pleaded. She gave Solas her most intense puppy-dog eyes. These were the eyes that got maids to swipe sweets and guards to help clean up broken vases in secret. Surely Solas stood no chance, right? "P-please?" she whimpered, and just to be cruel she threw in a quivering lip.

Solas gave a soft cough. "It's not a matter of not wanting to teach you, Lori," he started. "It's more a matter that you've yet to awaken as a mage."

"I-I can do magic!" Lori insisted. "You can teach me!"

" _Da'len_ ,it's not that simple," Nimwen said gently. "You won't be able to use magic until you're older, and that's only _if_ you are a mage."

"B-b-but…" This time her lip truly quivered, and her eyes became glassy. "I wanna be a wolf like daddy," she whispered in a voice that sounded utterly heart broken.

Solas soothed her hair. "And one day you will be," he told her in soft tones. "Until then," Solas paused. He then reached into a pouch around his belt and pulled out a carved wolf. "How about this?" He passed her the toy.

She gasped as her eyes widened. "Mine?" she asked.

"It's yours," Solas confirmed.

Lori beamed and snatched the carving out of his hand. "Thank you, daddy!" she gushed as she clutched the wolf to her chest. It wasn't just that this was a gift. It was a gift from her daddy. Already the little girl planned to cherish the toy forever. "I keep it safe, I promise," she swore, and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That a girl." Solas tapped her nose with one long finger.

Lori giggled and batted lightly at his finger.

"Thank you, Solas," Nimwen said, a warm smile on her lips.

Solas smiled at both Nimwen and Lori. His eyes soft as he looked at the little girl in his lap.

"Awoo!" Lori howled softly as she moved her little wolf up Solas's arm like it were a hill. She sat the toy on his shoulder, facing the older elf. "Say hi to Rupert," she commanded him.

" _Aneth ara_ , Rupert." Solas smiled.

"Why Rupert?" Nimwen asked.

Lori looked at her mother. "Duh, he looks like a Rupert," Lori said. To make a point she thrusted the toy towards Nimwen to show her the Rupert-like qualities in the carving.

"Ah, yes, he does look like a Rupert," Nimwen played along, a grin of amusement on her face.

"I know," Lori said. She then set the toy on top of Solas's head. "He's on your head now," she told him.

"That he is, _da'len_."

"Imma make him stay there," Lori proclaimed. With the concentrated squint of an engineer she worked to keep the wolf balanced atop the mage's head. When she felt it was sufficiently balanced she took her hands off the toy. Unfortunately as soon as she did so it slid off, smacking Solas on the nose as it fell.

"Darn it," Lori pouted.

Solas rubbed his nose. "It wouldn't have stayed for long, _da'len_."

Before Lori knew what was happening, he had picked her up and rolled so that he was on his back. He started to tickle her.

The girl squealed wildly and tried to hide her stomach from the onslaught of tickles. "Nooo!" she yelled while she laughed.

"Not the stomach, hey?"

Solas's long fingers tickled her tummy with a lightness that didn't hurt. This caused the girl to let out a high pitched squeal followed by a stream of cackles that had her face red and her body twisting like a deranged snake.

When Solas stopped tickling her, he whispered to her, "Go tickle your _mamae_ , all right, _da'len_? She looks left out."

"Okay," Lori whispered back. She scrambled to her feet and turned around to her mother. "Hey mama look over there!" Lori yelled as she pointed behind her.

"Oh, my, what is it?" Nimwen asked, putting on a show as she turned around. As soon as her back was turned, Lori struck, her little fingers tickling her mother just below her ribs.

"Got you!" she yelled as laughed maniacally.

Nimwen doubled over as she laughed. "Ah, stop!" she fake begged as she slowly went to her knees. "Stop, I surrender!" she laughed as she held her hands up in defeat.

"Never!" Lori cackled as she continued her onslaught.

"You traitor!" Nimwen gasped.

"Get her, daddy!" Lori called back to the elven man.

Her daddy hesitated before he shrugged and took hold of both of them. The three of them fell back to the ground.

"No, not you too!" Nimwen guffawed as she was set upon by two sets of tickling hands.

"We got her!" Lori giggled.

Solas chuckled. "That we did, _da'len_."

"Oh, no, you don't," Nimwen smirk. Amidst the tangle of limbs the trio had become, Nimwen got her revenge by striking where she knew were their weakness. With one hand she tickled Lori's side and with the other she tickled right under Solas's knee.

Solas yelped and tried to roll away. This only made her fingers fall on his ribs.

The Dalish woman chuckled evilly at their attempts to fight her off. "Not, so tough now, are you?" she smirked, resting her head on Solas' chest so their eyes met.

He wrapped his arm around Nimwen's back and pulled her over with him. The two of them rolled away from Lori. Solas managed to land on top and pinned her to the ground. His eyes alight with a smile.

"Cheater," Nimwen said while she stuck her tongue out.

"Where's the fun in playing fair?"

"Well, in that case." Nimwen caught him off guard by pushing his knee with hers. With his balance gone she managed to flip them over so that she was sitting on his stomach. "I guess that's fair too," she smirked.

"You got him, mama!" Lori cheered as she toddled toward the two adults.

"Traitor." Solas gave her a smile.

The child sat cross-legged on the ground above Solas's head. She pulled out the wolf from her dress pocket and began dancing the toy along the mage's forehead.

"Beaten by a mere woman and child," Nimwen shook her head. "How will you live with yourself?" she jested.

Solas wiggled one arm free and wrapped it around Lori. "I'm certain I can manage."

Nimwen smiled down at him, a genuine smile. She brushed the hair out of her face, and tucked it behind one of her ears. A soft blush was on her cheeks. She bent down closer to Solas, making it harder for Lori to move Rupert. The child moved the wolf again, not noticing how close her mama was to her daddy. The toy ended up smacking her mama in the head.

"Ow," Nimwen said, more startled than hurt, as she quickly sat back up.

Solas chuckled. "Don't get between a child and her play space, _vhenan_ ," he teased her.

The Dalish woman's face was now scarlet. "I-I…" she stammered, her fingers ghosting over her lips. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Rupert fell from his head as Solas moved up. His lips greeted Nimwen's, stopping her from finishing the sentence.

Nimwen's eyes widened, but quickly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lori observed the scene with a puzzled look. "What you doing?" she asked innocently.

The two of them pulled apart. Both their faces red. Her daddy was no longer being pinned to the ground by her mama. It made it harder to play.

"I, uh, we, um…" Nimwen looked embarrassed. She turned to Solas for some help.

"Why your faces red?" Lori asked, unaware of the current moment they were just having.

Solas coughed. "It's what happens when two adults like one another," he explained. He pulled Lori into his arms. "Like this when they love their child." His nose touched hers.

"Oh," Lori said in realization. "So, you two like each other like Uncle Dorian and Uncle Bull?"

"Well…" Nimwen looked at Solas.

"If we didn't, you wouldn't be here, _da'len_." Solas gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before setting her down.

"Really?" Lori said in awe.

Nimwen smiled. "Really, _da'len_." she said as she tucked a piece of Lori's hair behind her ear. She looked down at Solas. "You ready to get off the ground, _vhenan_?" she asked.

Solas nodded and stood. He held out his hand to Nimwen. She accepted it with a grin as the three elves stood.

"So, how you do it?" Lori asked.

"Do what, _da'len_?" Solas looked at her.

"Make me? You said I'm here 'cause you two love each other," Lori asked, her eyes quizzical.

Nimwen was a mix of surprise and horror. "Uh-uh, well, uh…" the ability to speak failed her and she was left gaping like a fish.

Lori stared at her mother wondering why she looked that way. "What's wrong, mama?" she asked. She looked at her father. "What's wrong, daddy? I wanna know."

Solas frowned. When he started to speak it was slow, "Just know it sometimes happens when two adults love one another."

"Right," Nimwen agreed. "And it's very boring and you won't want to hear about it until you're a big girl."

Lori made a face. Well, if it was boring then she didn't want to hear any of it. She hated boring. "Okay," she agreed.

Nimwen let out a sigh of relief.

Solas knelt down before Lori. "You look tired, _da'len_. Want to join your friends in a nap?" he asked her.

"I not tired," Lori denied. Just as she said that she let out a loud yawn.

"Uh-huh. Well, it's still time for you to go to sleep, _da'len_ ," said Nimwen.

Despite Lori's wish to protest, her eyes were heavy and she willingly let herself be carried by Solas to where the other children still slept. "Night, mama," the little girl mumbled as she was tucked into the sleeping role.

"Goodnight, _da'len_ ," Nimwen whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Lori turned her sleepy gaze to Solas. "Night, daddy," she mumbled.

"Sleep well, _da'len_." Solas placed the wolf close to her. "Let your dreams be guarded tonight."

Lori held Rupert close to her chest, and with a sleepy smile, she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FW: Well, it's about time!**

 **HH: Ooooh the adorbs levels are too strong X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**SHOUTOUTS GO OUT TO:** **Willowsle and everybody else who has been lovely enough to read out fic!**

* * *

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Nimwen watched as sleep finally overtook her daughter. "Usually it takes me forever to get her to sleep," she said. "She is like a little ball of energy."

"She's a kid," Solas pointed out.

"That she is," Nimwen smiled. "You were so good with her."

Solas rubbed the back of his neck. "I raised my nephews," he confessed. "It's a lot easier to deal with just one child rather than twin boys."

"Oh goodness, I love children, but I don't think I could ever handle twins, let alone twin boys," Nimwen said. "I think that would be too much for me."

Solas smiled. His arm was warm around her shoulders as he guided her from where three children slept. "I need to find Felassan," he told her. "I have a feeling the boy is hiding somewhere."

"Alright, I need to find my people as well," Nimwen said.

Solas nodded and left her there.

Nimwen looked around, learching for her companions, until she spotted something by a nearby tree. It looked suspiciously like the tip of one of Iron Bull's horns. With an eyebrow raised in suspicion, the mage walked over to the tree. She stepped around it, not sure what she would find. She certainly didn't expect the majority of their group huddled together behind a tree.

"Um, hello?" she said in confusion. She snickered when her voice made them jump in surprise.

"Oh frig, it's her!" Sera yelped.

"We have eyes, Sera," Dorian retorted.

"What's going on?" Nimwen asked. Her eyes strayed to Etha. "Care to explain?"

Etha gave her a warm smile. "It's nothing, milady. We were just talking."

"Yeah, Boss, just getting to know one another," Iron Bull added.

Nimwen crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. They were up to something. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"What's really going on?" she said with a raised brow.

"It's as Iron Bull says." Etha's eyes locked onto Nimwen's. "We were getting acquainted."

"Uh-huh, getting acquainted. Behind a tree. In whispers."

"It's a nice tree," Sera said lamely.

"I didn't mean to!" a cry sounded behind Nimwen. "It was an accident."

Solas appeared beside Nimwen and dropped Felassan. The boy fell to the ground.

He scrambled and pressed his forehead to the earth. "Please forgive me, Master. I will do anything."

"I'm not upset, _da'len_. Now, get off the ground." Solas pulled the boy up. He turned his pale gaze on the group. "Secret meeting?" he asked in cool tones.

"No, apparently it's 'getting acquainted behind a tree' time," Nimwen said sarcastically.

"Really?" Both of Solas's eyebrows rose at this. "An odd place even for such a nice tree."

"Master." Etha shifted. Her gaze dropped to the ground. She dropped to one knee, fist pressed to her chest. "Please, we were just talking."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sera groaned. "I don't even know why I was hidin' it. I wasn't even part of it." she looked at Nimwen. "Look, these idiots were trying to get you and baldy to-"

Dorian slapped his hand over her mouth. "Quiet," he hissed.

"No, no. Dorian. Please, let her continue," Nimwen smirked.

Dorian made a disgusted noise and pulled his hand away. "You licked my hand!" he snapped as he wiped his palm on his pant leg.

"Serves you right," Sera smirked followed by her sticking her tongue out.

"Will everyone please _stop_ licking me?" Dorian yelled.

"Well, _kadan_ ,what about when we're-"

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth closed," Dorian warned as he glared daggers at the qunari.

"Oh, Creators," Nimwen groaned as she pinched her brow. "Somebody please just say what is going on."

"They wanted to get you and master together," Felassan blurted out. He clapped his hand over his mouth. Violet eyes wide with horror as he stared at them.

"Ah, I see." Solas had a small smile on his face.

"Well," Nimwen couldn't hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Sera.

"Guys, while appreciate the thought, it's a bit unnecessary now," Nimwen explained.

"'Unnecessary?'" Dorian repeated.

Solas let out a low breath. His arm wrapped around Nimwen's waist and he pulled her towards him. "Felassan told Lori I'm her father," he explained. "Or will be her father."

"He did?" Iron Bull looked over at the young elf. "Huh, thought you didn't want to help, and now we hear you went that far? Good on you, kid."

"I didn't mean to!" Felassan's eyes were wide. "I didn't know she didn't know or that it was a secret or anything like that. And I didn't want to be part of this."

Etha smiled. "I wish I had thought about that." She nodded.

"Ha, don't you all feel stupid now?" Sera laughed.

"Hey, Sera, be nice," Nimwen said. She looked at the group. "Even though you didn't really do it, I still appreciate that you wanted to try and help us. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, Boss," Iron Bull said.

"Quite right," Dorian agreed.

"Just don't do it again or I'll haunt your dreams of an eternity," Solas threatened them.

Felassan yelped and hid behind Etha.

"Not literally, _da'len_."

"Stop teasing him, _vhenan_ ," Nimwen said.

"Why not? It's fun," Sera smirked.

"While it is," Solas stated, "we have other matters to discuss and it's best not done behind a tree where no one can see the children."

"Agreed," Nimwen said. "Let's all go by the fire and discuss what to do next."

Everyone agreed and the group migrated towards the campfire.

Solas settled beside Nimwen. "You said the amulet which brought you here isn't working?" he asked the group.

"That's correct," Dorian said. There was frustration clear in his voice. "Normally certain incantations are required to activate the amulet, but for reasons I still can't figure out why nothing is working. I helped develop this magic for Maker's sake, but whatever that thief did essentially locked me out of the amulet's magic." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet. "Until I figure out a way to get this to work, it's nothing more than an ugly piece of jewelry."

"May I?" Solas held out his hand.

"Be my guest," said the altus as he handed him the amulet.

A frown creased his brow as Solas turned over the amulet. "I've never seen such magic before. Sadly, it's not my area of expertise," he confessed. "And the one who would know of such magic is," he hesitated, "indisposed."

Nimwen raised a brow. "And by 'indisposed' you mean?"

A small breath escaped him and Solas lowered the amulet. "Exactly that. Dirthamen can't help and he _is_ the only one who would be able to do so." His frown deepened, hand on his chin in thought.

"So, just how in shit are we?" asked Sera.

"Calm down, Sera. This isn't hopeless," Nimwen assured her. She turned to Solas. "Surely there has to be _someone_ who could help us. This is supposed to be elvhenan. I thought the People's knowledge of magic was vast?"

"Unfortunately war is brewing between two of the Creators," Etha told them. "It's unlikely those who do have the knowledge would be willing to help us. _Especially_ given your connection to one of them." Her eyes were locked on Nimwen.

"What do you mean?" Nimwen asked. Her eyes strayed to Lori. "You're not saying that she's in danger are you?"

"You both will be," Etha stated with a shrug. "But not as long as you stay with us. All I am saying, is those willing to help our group aren't mages and will know nothing of magic. Most of them will be slaves or commoners."

"I'm sorry, but why would Nimwen and Lori be in danger?" asked Dorian.

Ice ran through Nimwen's veins. That's right, they didn't know. "Um…" Nimwen bit her lip. How should she put this?

"Got it!" Solas exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Nimwen.

"While the sentinels of Dirthamen would turn us away, there is a place which holds his earliest work. The answer to this question might be there," he told her.

"That's great! And you know where this is?" Nimwen asked.

Solas smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Where Skyhold will one day stand."

"Sorry to interrupt this stunning revelation," Dorian cut in. "But you never answered my question. _Why_ would Nimwen and Lori be in danger in a time where nobody knows of them?"

Nimwen turned to Solas. "Solas?" she asked, unsure.

Solas frowned. He looked rather confused by this.

"You weren't listening, were you, Master?" Etha sighed. "They want to know why we can't ask a mage. I told them of the war starting between two creators."

"Ah." Solas stood and brushed off his robes. "My real name is Fen'Harel."

Three pairs of eyes widened at once.

"I...I beg your pardon?" Dorian sputtered.

"Holy shit," Iron Bull whispered.

Sera suddenly stood, shaking.

"Sera?" Nimwen asked concerned.

The yellow haired archer stared at Solas with a mix of fear and horror. "Y-you're lyin'." she stammered. "You-you can't be one of those god thingys. Th-they aren't real."

Solas frowned. "We're very real, thank you. We're just not gods. It's what the People call us."

"You're lyin'. You aren't real!" Sera argued.

"Sera, please, calm down," Nimwen urged.

"I ain't calmin' down!" Sera screamed. "He, th-they can't be real. If they're r-real, what-what about Andraste? What about the Maker? They can't both be real! He's lying!" The rogue began to back away. "If-if you're real," she whispered. "Andraste isn't real. The Maker…"

"Sera, please, sit down and we can talk about this," Nimwen pleaded.

Tears began to well up in Sera's eyes. "He's lyin'!" she hissed, pointing at Solas. "They're all lyin'! They're just stupid elfy elves who want to be better than everyone and everyone's gods. You're no better than us!" she screamed at the other elves. "I-I need to go."

"Sera wait!" Before Nimwen could do anything Sera took off for the forest.

Shadows whipped out before Sera. The next moment Solas stood before her. His hand pressed to her head. "Sleep."

Sera collapsed into Solas's arms.

"What did you do?" Iron Bull asked.

"She will sleep off the shock," Solas stated as he laid Sera down near the fire. "As I was saying, we're not gods. Just," he paused, "it's not something that's easy to explain. I've not found all the answers even after countless centuries searching for them."

"I'm sorry," Nimwen apologized. "I was worried something like that would happen."

"Yes, well, can't completely blame her," said Dorian. "Personally I'm glad you say you aren't actually gods. Leaves me some hope. Also it's a bit strange to think I once shared a library with a god."

"Pardon?" Solas asked then shook his head. "Never mind. I actually prefer the idea behind your Maker," he stated as he settled down again near to Sera. "It would be better for people to have a more distant god."

"Back to the matter at hand," Nimwen started. "You said we might get what we need where Skyhold will end up being built? How long is it from here?"

"About half a year's journey if not longer," Solas confessed. "I would rather avoid the eluvians," he stated. "Andruil will have her followers watching them. Both the common network and the one used between us. My personal ones were shut down," he confessed.

"'Half a year?'" Dorian repeat. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that is far too long."

"Solas, are you sure there's no other way?" Nimwen asked.

Solas grimmanced. "There might be one, but I am not sure if any of my contacts still live," he confessed.

"If there's a way we have to try," Nimwen said. "If Lori and I are in as much danger as you say, we can't stay here and wait for Andruil's people to discover us."

"It will still take a few months and it might not be safe. We won't run the risk of running into Andruil's forces however," Solas told them. "And there is no other way I think to find what's wrong with your amulet." He held it out to Dorian.

"What is this alternate path you're suggesting?" asked the altus as he took the amulet.

Solas smiled. "The Deep Roads. If my contacts still live, they will provide transport," he told them.

"The Deep Roads?" Nimwen questioned. "But they are teeming with Darkspawn-"

"Not yet," corrected Dorian. "Remember, Darkspawn aren't around yet."

Nimwen's eyes widened. "Of course! The Deep Roads are still connected!" An excited gleam entered her eyes. "Imagine, we get to see what the dwarven empire was like at its height! Scholars have dreamt of this for centuries!"

"The darkspawn thing again," Solas muttered. " _Fenedhis shemlen_."

"So you have contacts among the dwarves?" Nimwen asked. "Who?"

"Yes," Solas stated. "I have a few among the nobles but most were miners or merchants. I helped June establish trade with them," he confessed.

"And they'll help us?" asked Dorian.

Solas chuckled. "Andruil never saw a point in establishing contact with the _durgen'len_. I doubt they would help _her_. Besides I have a few items we can trade for travel if we don't meet one of my contacts."

"Have you ever travelled the Deep Roads?" asked Nimwen. "I know you said you and June set up trade with the dwarves, but have you travelled the Roads themselves?"

"From Kal-Shorak to Orzammar on several occasions," Solas told her. "I admit I don't much like it down there."

"Hard to dream?" Etha asked him.

Solas nodded.

"Where's the nearest Deep Roads entrance?" asked Nimwen.

"What's this about the Deep Roads?" Nysa had just returned and dumped her fresh kill by the fire.

Aleron trailed behind her, wincing from fresh burns on his fingers.

"We are heading through them," Felassan told her with a shy blush on his face.

"Tch." She scowled at this. "I didn't come along to go to _durgen'len_ slums, Only for help to Arlathans." She shook her head. "Count me out of this mess." She turned on her heel and stalked over to her hart.

"Wh-what? Wait, Nysa!" Felassan leapt to his feet.

Etha yanked him back down. "Your duty is here," she snapped at him, "not fawning after some bit-" She glanced towards the kids and coughed. "Crabby girl."

"Nysa," Nimwen stood to look at the other elf. "Are you sure we can't change your mind?"

"Hmph." Nysa glared at Nimwen. "I doubt that." She mounted her hart. Before anyone could act, she kick the hart forward.

Solas didn't move like he had to Sera, just watched her go. "I am not going to say I'm unhappy to see her go."

"I had a bad feeling about her," admitted Iron Bull. "It's probably best if we just let her go. At least Sera won't be picking fights with her."

"Agreed," said Nimwen. Still, she had a feeling of unease as Nysa rode off. She was unsure where the hunter's allegiances lied, and she knew about Lori. She prayed they weren't making a mistake in letting her go.

"There is an entrance not too far from here," Solas told them as he stood once more. "Aleron, what happened to your hands?"

The human grinned, eyes shining. "This!" Fire exploded in air before him. Aleron fell back.

"What was that?" Nimwen cried.

"I'm a mage! No more wooden swords!" he cheered.

"No, but now you're my student," Solas stated.

Etha grinned. "And if you think I was hard, Master is far harder a trainer."

"Congratulations," Nimwen said. "Just, please, be careful, I don't want you setting us on fire."

Aleron's face had gone shock white. He seemed to not have heard Nimwen as he stared at Solas. "I think I want the wooden sword back."

"Not happening." Etha grinned. She stood and clapped Aleron on the back. "You're under master now." She walked over to the meat. "I'll get dinner ready. We should rest before heading down there."

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

* * *

 **FW: So, yeah, Aleron's a mage, a really late bloomer as a mage, but still a mage. If you read what has been posted of Final Hour you will see this is hinted at. And there is a lot happening here. Solas just bluntly reveals he's Fen'Harel finally to those around him, granted he is still ignorant about a lot that happens in the future, so he doesn't see a problem with it.**

 **HH: Drama llamas abound. So yup now we go off to the Deep Roads. Stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHOUTOUTS GO OUT TO** : **Ninjakitty122 and everybody else who has been lovely enough to read out fic!**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Solas watched as the group started to pack the camp. A light drizzle had started in the predawn. The children had been woken by it and were now "helping" the adults pack. Solas stood apart from all of them. He knew the moment he tried to help Etha would glare at him and Felassan would freak. The only one still sleeping was Sera and that was only because Solas's spell hadn't worn off yet.

"Daddy, why is Aunt Sera napping?" Lori asked. She had her mother's coat draped on top of her head to keep out the rain, and the blue fabric nearly swallowed the child.

"She's just really tired, _da'len_ ," Solas told her. "I'm certain she'll wake by the time we read the Deep Roads."

"Oh." Lori started batting at the sleeves of the coat absentmindedly. "Why we going to the Deep things?"

Solas frowned. He didn't know how to explain this to her and didn't want to crush the girl's heart. Or, for that matter, his own. "To help your Uncle Dorian fix the amulet," he decided to say. "You'll get to see all sorts of new places," he told his daughter. He smiled at her. "And the Deep Roads will be a lot drier than it is here."

"Uncle Varric said that where dwarfs live. We gonna see dwarfs?" she asked in excitement. "Aunt Sera needs to wake up so she can see the dwarfs!"

Who was Varric? Solas assumed it was a dwarf friend of Nimwen's or something like that. Perhaps it was something to ponder later, though it was rather curious to see so many different races coming together as friends. Not to mention odd. Yet, this thought left Solas feeling warm inside. Though, the news of what became of the People by that time still disturbed him.

Solas laughed and patted Lori's head. "I'm certain she'll be able to see them. We'll be there down there for awhile, _da'len_." He stood and picked Lori up. The long coat stayed over her as he did this. "For now, we should see to finishing packing the camp."

"I can help!" Lori said with enthusiasm.

"Lori?"

"I here, mama!" the child called out.

Nimwen spotted Lori with Solas and walked over to the pair. "I can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" Nimwen sighed with a shake of her head. She looked at Solas. "We're almost done. You ready to go?"

"Yes." Solas gave her a small smile.

The two of them headed back to the others. Little Parsey and Atisha were already seated on a hart. Solas helped Lori onto the same one. The saddle was only just big enough from the three kids. With only three harts remaining the red was now also carrying supplies with the other. Aleron led the other hart over to them.

"Are we heading out?" he asked. There was unease in his voice. "I don't much like the idea of the Deep Roads or being that far underground." The human shivered.

"Are you alright, Aleron?" asked Nimwen.

"Just feeling a little sick," he muttered and pushed his damp hair from his eyes. "I don't like being trapped under layers of earth."

Solas smiled at him. "The roads are sturdy." He turned to the others. "The closest entrance is this way."

The forest thickened the deeper in they went. Soon the group was walking single file. The rocks marking an entrance into the Deep Roads was just ahead. Solas stopped and looked around for the path leading down to the massive doors.

"Here!" Solas called and gestured to the others.

"Finally," Nimwen sighed. "Hey, Dorian?"

"Yes?" the altus replied.

"I was just wondering. Do you have any idea where we are? If we were back in the future, I mean."

Dorian stroked his moustache as he pondered this. "I'm not completely certain, but this does look somewhat like the Imperium."

"I see."

Solas frowned but didn't comment on this. Instead he led the way down into the tunnel. Massive double doors were already opened to the well lit path beyond. This entrance wasn't one used for trade but he knew some of the _durgen'len_ did tend to use it when there were fresh nuts and berries growing in the forest above them. Thus it wasn't really shocking when their group were greeted by around five _durgen'len_.

" _Name your business, surfacer_ ," snapped a well armored male. He spoke in dwarvish, making it a little hard to Solas to understand. It had been sometime since Solas has last heard the language.

" _We're travellers seeking passage to Orzammar_ ," Solas replied, trying his hardest to keep the words to a level of understanding.

The dwarf stroked his massive beard. He frowned. " _Do you have payment, elf_?" He glanced at those behind Solas. " _For all your_ ," he hesitated, eying Iron Bull and the humans, " _kin_."

" _I do_ ," Solas replied. He reached into a pouch around his belt, ready to pay these _durgen'len_ for passage.

" _Hold_!" The next moment a smaller male scurried through the group. He stopped by his fellow, grinning from under his shorter beard. Gray had settled into his auburn hair but Solas knew him at once.

"Hallmar!"

" _By the stone, Fen'Harel as I live and breath_!"

"Daddy, what they saying?" Lori asked.

"One moment," Solas told her and the others behind him. He turned his attention back to Hallmar. " _Shouldn't you be further north_?"

" _Aye, I was at that, but they needed extra hands for gather and trade_ ," the dwarf said with a grin. " _I be leading this group._ " Hallmar turned to his fellows. " _His group travels free. They're friends of the stone_."

The guard dwarf grumbled and moved off.

" _You're in luck, we're heading to each major thaig_."

" _That is good news_ ," Solas agreed. He turned to the others. "They've agreed to give us passage," he told them.

"Thank goodness," Nimwen said. "So how do you know this Hallmar?"

Before Solas could Answer, Hallmar tugged him down. " _Hey, could ya give me that language like with the elvish years back_?" he whispered. " _Could be useful for trade_."

Solas chuckled and knelt down. He reached himself and forced the essence passed Hallmar's defense and into his mind. "Can you understand me?" he asked his friend.

"Aye, I like this language. Nice, simple; to the point."

Hallmar always had his mind on making more trade with the surface. He was one of the oldest dwarves still in the trade.

"He talk normal now!" Lori exclaimed. "Daddy, how you do that?"

"'Daddy?'" Hallmar stroked his beard. "My, my you've been a busy wolf, haven't you, Fen'Harel?"

"Not as much as you," Solas teased him.

Hallmar snorted. "I only got the six."

"Six?" Nimwen snorted. "I don't think I could handle that many."

"Agreed," said Dorian.

"I am Nimwen," she said to Hallmar. "I just wanted to say thank you for giving us passage," she said with a bow.

"Whoa now!" Nimwen turned around and saw Iron Bull with Lori in his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked the mage.

"She tried jumping out of the saddle," Iron Bull explained as he placed her on the ground.

Nimwen stood with her hands on her hips. "Lori, why did you do that?"

Instead of answering, the little girl raced passed her mother and stood right in front of the dwarf.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. "Can I touch?" she asked pointing to his beard.

Hallmar chuckled and squatted down to the girl's level. "You're full of energy, ain't ya?" He wiggled his face so the beard tickled the girl's nose. The elven girl squealed and proceeded to poke the dwarf's beard.

"Fuzzy," she gasped. She looked back. "Mama, it's fuzzy!" she proclaimed.

"That's great, _da'len_ ," Nimwen replied, her face red. "I'm sorry, she doesn't really understand personal space," the mage apologized.

Hallmar let out a booming laugh. "Ya think after six little blighters I have any regard for personal space myself?" His eyes sparkled.

"Never would have guessed," Solas said with a smile. "How long is your group stopped here for, Hallmar?"

"Another hour at most." Hallmar straightened and stroked his beard. He frowned. "Not much growing out there this time." He turned and barked at his men, " _One more run, men; then ya get home to your families_!"

A cheer rose up and a few of the dwarves scurried passed Solas and the others. They vanished into the world above.

"So, Hallmar, how do you know our friend Solas?" Iron Bull asked the dwarf.

"Solas?" Hallmar looked up at Bull with confusion. "I ain't know anyone by that name."

"My other name is Solas," Solas stated. He knew what was going to come the moment he said this to Hallmar.

"What was wrong with being called 'wolf" all the time? Sick of it?" teased the dwarf. "Perhaps your woman not like calling you 'Rebel Wolf,' hey?" he winked at Solas.

Solas rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He felt a hundred years younger whenever he spoke with Hallmar. But the old dwarf had the effect on him. They'd been friends since Hallmar's father had first opened more trade routes with Fen'Harel and June.

"Ya have that effect on him?" Hallmar winked at Nimwen.

"I have my ways," Nimwen said, smirking slyly at Solas. "Right, _vhenan_?"

"My, my, somebody give me a fan the air has turned rather scandalous," Dorian smirked.

Solas shook his head. "To answer your question, Iron Bull, I met Hallmar when his father wanted to open more trade routes with the surface."

"I was nothing more than a little blighter then." Hallmar grinned. "But Fen'Harel comes down for more than trade every few years. We are friends more than trade partners now."

"Interesting, and how do you feel being friends with an elven god?" asked Dorian.

Nimwen shot him a look.

"Merely curious," he said.

Hallmar let out a loud gaffaw. "Above he might be called a god, but Fen'Harel is Fen'Harel. The elf I know loves a little too many games of chance. He still bends before the stone."

"Don't remind me," Solas muttered.

"Come now, the cave in came from the stone's will." Hallmar smirked.

"'Cave in'?" Nimwen repeated.

"Aye, and ain't it a story." Hallmar's eyes glazed with the memory. "First time Fen and I worked together on a new trade route to the surface. It woulda kill more if Fen not been there, but we got cut off from the main group. Great time."

Solas shook his head. "Only you would call being stuck with little food and broke limbs a 'good' story, Hallmar."

"Always the downer, ain't he?" Hallmar snorted. "Get ya a little drunk and it goes away." He grinned at Nimwen. "I'm guessing that how ya won him?"

Heat flared in Solas's face.

"Aw, come on, Solas," Nimwen teased him. "We all know you fell in love with me for my personality."

"Perso-what?"

"Looky, Aunt Sera's awake!"

Everyone turned as the archer groaned and rubbed her head while muttering to herself. Her eyes finally focused and she reentered the waking world. She did not look happy.

"You!" she shot to her feet only to grow wobbly as a drunkard. "What the friggin' the fuck you do to me?" she slurred angrily at Solas.

"Language," Nimwen hissed.

"What?" Sera blinked slowly. "Oh, right, kiddies. Forget I said that kids, eat your vegetables and all that nonsense…" She gripped her forehead. "Did ya club me with a badger while I was out? My head is stabbin' me."

"You shouldn't be moving so much after being under a sleeping spell," Nimwen informed her.

"'S that right?" Sera glared at Solas. "The fuc- I mean frig- wh-what you do that for?" she finally sputtered.

"You needed to calm down and sleep off the shock," Solas explained.

Hallmar snorted. "If that's the way you calm people, I'd like for ya to try it on me."

"Hallmar, there's no need to do so. You're _always_ calm."

Sera squinted at the dwarf. "Who're you?"

"Hallmar, trades dwarf, at your service." He bowed to Sera. "And long time friend here of Fen's. The old codger pulled a fast one on ya, hey? He does that to everyone."

Solas sighed. Hallmar was just teasing and he didn't mind. What he did mind was the fact hearing his real name again might just set Sera off.

Sera looked back and forth between the dwarf and their group. "Why's we got a dwarf now?" she asked warily. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed their surroundings. "Why are we underground?"

"We're taking the Deep Roads," Nimwen explained. Her voice was calm, clearly trying to keep Sera from panicking again.

"Deep Roads?! Where there's Darkspawn?!"

"No, no, Darkspawn, remember?" Nimwen reminded her. This calmed the rogue somewhat, but she was still on edge.

"N-no, I don't think I…" Sera shook her head. "No ,there's no way I'm goin' down there."

"Sera, this is the only way," Dorian said.

"I don't care, magebits," Sera hissed.

"You're coming," Solas stated in calm tones. "No matter if it's under your own power, tied to a hart, or under another sleeping spell. You don't have a choice."

"You ain't making me do nothin'," Sera yelled at him.

"A-aunt Sera?"

The archer looked down and her rage softened when she saw Lori staring up at her. "What you want?" She was biting down the anger with her teeth.

"Why don't you wanna come with us?" Lori asked.

Sera sighed. "It's not simple, lil Inky."

"Are you scared?"

"I ain't scared!" Sera snapped.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, but strangely enough she remained calm. "It's okay," she said. She hugged the archer around her waist. "Mama said it's okay to feel scared."

"I ain't scared," Sera grumbled.

"I don't want you to go." Lori looked at her pleadingly. "Please stay?"

Sera opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Her brow furrowed and she looked ready to refuse. Before she could though, Lori let out another "please?" and the storm on Sera's face calmed.

"Alright," she sighed. She gave the girl a pat on the head. "You're killing me, lil Ink. Makin' it real hard to be smart right now."

"So you stay?" Lori asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go in the stupid death tunnels."

"Yay! Mama, Aunt Sera's staying!"

"That's great, sweetie," Nimwen said as she looked at her daughter with pride.

"Thank you, Sera."

"Hey, if I don't come I'll be stuck in the world of elf snobs," Sera said.

"True, you would be," Solas stated. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Beside Solas, Hallmar was stroking his beard. "What are these darkspawn? I don't much like the sound of them. They something like the corruption those Forgotten spread before my people tunneled through stone to the surface?"

Solas looked at his friend. "Exactly that from my understanding of it."

"And ya say they take our roads." Hallmar scowled. "Well, we ain't giving them up without a fight."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nimwen said.

Solas frowned. While Nimwen sounded calm as she said this, there was sadness in her beautiful eyes. Whatever happened, given all he knew about this future, it seemed she wanted them to fight for their homes, but in doing so - He cut off that train of thought.

Instead of pressing this, Solas turned to Hallmar. "When your men return, will be heading for Kal-Sharok first?" Solas changed the subject.

"Aye." Hallmar nodded. "We can get more goods and start heading towards Orzammar the morning after. Kal-Sharok is a good few days away with what we have now. Even if your beasts help pull the goods."

"When will we be leaving?" asked Nimwen.

"Now." Halmar nodded to where the rest of his group were just returning. They loaded the bags into the few small carts they had.

Solas watched them and noted most held food but others had flowers. A few of the dwarves grinned and exchanged words about who had found the best grouping of flowers for their wives back in Kal-sharok. Solas chuckled to himself.

,

,

,

 **FW: And so Hallmar enters at last. This story has really helped me get the personality (and the name) of the dwarf who will enter in Final Hour. I admit I really adore Hallmar especially as this story progresses.**

 **HH: We all need a Hallmar in our lives, and Hal has been one of my personal fav of the OCs in this series ^^ stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Herenya: Hey guys sorry it's been so long! I know you guys are problably miffed it's taken us forever to post, but a lot of stuff has happened. After Trespasser a lot of the stuff in this story are no longer viable, and for a while we struggled to decide what to do since we had this entire story typed up. Flame and I actually started ANOTHER series that incorporates Trespasser, and that has been our main focus recently, as well as other stuff. SO, Flame and I decided that I would continue to post Fates Entwined, and relabel it as an AU, because it seems unfair to you guys who have been following it if we just ended it without letting you guys read the ending, especially since it's already typed up. So, I shall start posting chapters again after I edit them, so fear not, you shall get your fix. In the meantime though, check out our new fic, Blood of the People. Really, you guys will love it. We put a lot of love into it and it includes stuff from Trespasser and quite frankly, it is so fun to write ^^**

 **But any who, on with the story!**

* * *

"Nimwen, calm down."

"I am calm."

"I doubt your nails would agree, dear," Dorian retorted as he snatched her hand away from her teeth.

Nimwen blinked. She hadn't realized she'd been chewing her nails. Though her nails were no longer between her teeth, the worry that drove them there still remained."We've been searching for over an hour. Solas and Etha said they were only going to be gone for a bit. It's been much longer than a bit."

It had been two days since the group arrived in Kal-Sharok. While they waited for Hallmar's group to resupply and acquire better wagons, the group spent their time exploring the city. Nimwen had never been to Orzammar in the present, but Kal-Sharok surpassed all the things she'd heard about dwarven city was a marvel to behold, and was filled with an endless array of things to see and experience. They were quite a sight to the dwarven people, Iron Bull and Parsey especially. The presence of Solas and Hallmar helped to keep everyone assured the two Qunari were not threats. In the evening of their second day Solas left the inn with Etha, promising to be gone for a short period. After a while, when neither he nor Etha returned, Nimwen decided to look for him. She enlisted Dorian, Iron Bull, and Sera and left the children with Felassan and Aleron.

"How is it so hard to find them? They're like half taller than everyone," Sera complained.

"I'm worried something might have happened to them," Nimwen said.

"I'm sure they're fine. You do remem-stop that!" Dorian smacked the elf's hand away from her mouth again. "As I was saying, you do remember that they are capable fighters? I doubt they could get into a situation where they can't take care of themselves."

"I don't know about you guys," Iron Bull cut in. "But I could use a drink. Why don't we go over there and take a break?" he suggested as he pointed to a nearby tavern.

"We can't just kick up our feet now," Nimwen scowled.

"We could use a break. Or more specifically _you_ could use a break," Dorian told her.

Nimwen pouted. "Fine," she sighed. The unhappy mage followed her comrades to the tavern.

The sounds of merriment could be heard even before they entered the establishment. It was a busy night in the tavern. Tables were filled with boisterous dwarves and barmaids weaved through crowds carrying trays of food and ale.

After receiving a surprised look from the hostess, something they'd become accustomed to since arriving in the city, they were given a large table and they each placed their orders for drinks.

"You hear that?" Sera asked.

"Come one, come all!" a familiar voice shouted over the crowd. He repeated the message in elvish, dwarvish, and Common. "Place your bets and see who can beat this mastermind!"

The calls made the group look through a part in the crowd. Standing on top of a table, spurring on a rowdy audience. His tankard was raised, face flushed, and a smile beaming from under his beard. Just behind him, only just visible because of her height was Etha. She had a small scowl on her face and was glaring at the dwarf, her arms folded across her chest.

"What are they doing here?" Nimwen asked.

"Dunno, but he looks trashed," Sera laughed.

Nimwen stood from the table and began to push her way through the bar patrons. Even with her being taller than all of them, Nimwen had to work to make her way into the crowd. The feeling of confinement was making her feel on edge. Everything felt hot, and she felt sweat on her neck. The last straw was when she felt a hand slap her rear followed by a chorus of drunken laughter. All attempts at polite maneuvering were out the window, and Nimwen stormed red-cheeked towards the table. She was going to demand Etha tell her why she was in a tavern with Hallmar and where Solas was. The latter was answered for her once she made it to the front of the crowd. Her jaw dropped.

Solas sat at one end of the table several bags around him along with a tankard. A dwarf let out a shocked cry from across from him and started to weep. His friend pulled him back into the crowd, whispering something to him dwarvish.

"Can no one beat this elf?! Come, make your beats, or you'll regret it!" Hallmar cried to the room.

"By. The. Creators," Nimwen yelled in disbelief. She stomped to the table, making innocent bystanders cower in her wake. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and her winter eyes burning with irritation.

They both turned at her approach. Hallmar's smile immediately dropped.

"Solas?" Her true emotion was being held back by her gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

Hallmar sighed and leapt down from the table. "Well, that ends a good thing," he grumbled. He downed the rest of his tankard.

Solas smiled at her. "A favor for a friend," he stated. There was a flush to his cheeks, no doubt the result of the drink at his side.

"Aye, and the favor that it was. Can't beat him in a game, use him to win big!" Hallmar grinned.

"Aaaaand you're drunk," she shook her head as she chuckled. On the outside she appeared amused, but anyone who had ever dealt with an angry woman could tell that the emotions brewing inside her were anything but. "I was not prepared for this." Her frown returned as she glared at the drunk elf. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"Thank you for finding us," Etha breathed with relief. "We weren't planning on coming here. Not until that one," - she glared at Hallmar - "decided it was a brilliant idea to use master to make some quick gold."

Hallmar rubbed his beard. "Ya see, it been like this all times Fen come to visit. We drink, we gamble; we sell shit. Or we drink, we gamble; we deal with political crap."

Solas shifted. "Perhaps we should discuss this at the inn." Despite being drunk, he still seemed to have his head. This made Nimwen's desire to thrash him lessen somewhat.

"We are leaving. _Now_." Nimwen ordered.

Solas stood. The moment he got to his feet, he fell back and was saved from falling by Etha. "I think I had a little too much," he muttered.

At this Etha snorted. "You had too much three tankards ago." She pulled him to his feet and nodded to Nimwen. "Let's get back to the inn before either of them passes out." She glared at Hallmar.

Hallmar snorted. "I ain't drunk yet, sister." He collected the bags of money but passed one to the bartender. "That oughta cover it all. Including whatever that lot ordered."

"Come on, let's go," Nimwen sighed. Once again she made the crowd part by the mere aura of disapproval that radiated from her.

"Holy shite, look at 'im!" Sera laughed at the sight of Solas being dragged by Etha.

"Poor guy's going to be in hell tomorrow," Iron Bull said with a roar of laughter.

"Never thought of Solas as the type to get drunk," Dorian mused.

"Looks like you two have something else in common," Sera giggled.

"Shut it," Dorian snapped.

"People, let us get a move on. I'm tired, I'm angry and I'm too sober for this," Nimwen groaned. All that searching, all that worrying that something had gone wrong, that something horrible could have happened to him, and in the end she found him drunk and gambling? This was not what she wanted to deal with right now. Like a mother hen, she ushered her flock out of the tavern and led the way back to the inn.

Solas managed to walk on his own by the time they made it back to the inn. One would never had guessed he'd been drunk at all.

Hallmar, on the other hand, was staggering. He only admitted to being smashed when he ran headlong into a sign he hadn't thought was in front of him.

"I think I'll hear out the lecture then sleep it off," muttered the dwarf when they reached the door. He rubbed his red nose. "But, the gold, the gold! It was more than worth it, hey, Fen."

"It's all yours, I just tag along for the fun of it," stated Solas.

"I love ya!" Hallmar grinned and shook the bag of coins.

Nimwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're back," Nimwen called out once they opened the door.

The main room was expansive, showing just how much money Hallmar had for gaining them a suite. And this was no normal suite. It was a dwarvish one which meant it was large enough to house entire families plus some. Off the main room alone was a large bathroom and a bedroom for each pair and the singles. Hallmar had gotten another one for the rest of his group as well. Or those who didn't live in this city.

"Welcome back!" Aleron looked up where he had been learning a book Solas had given him. "The kids are asleep now," he informed Nimwen. "Felassan is too." He laughed. "Lori had him wrapped around her finger."

"Of course she did," Nimwen smirked. She turned to her companions."Thank you all for going out with me, you can rest now."

"Can do," Sera said as she sauntered to her room. Dorian and Iron Bull retreated to their room as well, which left Nimwen to deal with Solas, Etha, and Hallmar.

"So explain this to me," Nimwen began, her voice calm. "How do you go from 'We're just stepping outside to get directions to the supply shop' to running a drunken gambling ring in a tavern for hours?"

"Simple, we stopped for a rest and one thing led to the next," Hallmar stated. "Besides, I told ya, it's a great pass time when Fen's in town. Great extra gold market there, it is."

Solas sighed and rubbed his neck. "It's just a tradition of sorts," he explained. "Ever since Hallmar's father first tried to win a bet against me for more rights to trade routes," he confessed.

"Well, you could have _told_ me," Nimwen retorted. "I was worried sick! What if something had happened to you? I swear I-" She breathed in and ran a hand through her hair. "Nevermind, it's over. Next time you want to replace your blood with beer just tell me alright?"

"Aye, you're worse than my wife was. It won't be on the fly next time, ma'am." Hallmar nodded.

"It was ale, not beer," Solas corrected her.

Nimwen's brow rose. "Excuse me?" Never had two words held more danger.

Solas coughed.

Hallmar winced. He muttered something and dove for his room.

Etha had backed away. "I'm going to check on the kids." She shot a look at Solas which said "You're on your own with this one" before she vanished into her room.

"Nevermind," Solas muttered. He seemed to know he was in trouble now. "It's a minor difference. Unimportant."

"That's what I thought." Nimwen crossed her arms. "Now, can you get to the room by yourself or am I going to have to carry you?"

"I'm not drunk," he stated.

"Of course, _vhenan_ ," she said unconvinced. She walked down the hall to their room, and she could hear Solas following.

The bedroom was simple but nice, with only the essentials regarding furniture. The bed was the typical stone make dwarves were known for, much to Nimwen's dismay. A life in the wilderness made her tolerant of sleeping in bedrolls on the ground, but when sleeping in a bed her body reflexively expected to be swallowed up by the soft Orlesian mattress she'd grown to love. The door into the room shut behind the two elves, throwing them into darkness. Nimwen was close to turning on the soft lights when she felt Solas take her from behind. He turned her and the next moment lips pressed _hard_ into hers.

A spark ignited within her, like the flames of a long dead campfire. Her arms reflexively went around his neck, and she kissed him deeper. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten how passionate he could be. How passionate he could make her. She felt his arms squeeze tight around her waist and she smiled on the inside at the memories that surfaced. The moment didn't last long.

She was brought back by the taste the alcohol on his lips, and the rosy lense was stripped from the scene. She loved when Solas showed his more forward, assertive side, but only when he was sober.

He still had her locked in his arms, but the flexible woman managed to twist herself away from the onslaught of kisses. "Um, Solas?"

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan_." His nose touched hers, eyes almost glowing through the darkness of the room.

Nimwen's eyes widened. Those words. She still remembered when he last spoke those words to her. She was suddenly back on that balcony, watching him walk away. Now though, she said what she'd wanted to say back in that other life.

" _Mala ma,_ " she whispered as she felt her cheeks grow red.

Solas smiled. His hand ran down her side to her hip. His other hand moved up. He kissed again and again. She was pressed to the wall now.

"O-okay," she laughed shakily. "I think you need to slow down a bit."

Solas pulled back a little. It was hard to read his expression despite the soft light from his eyes. He moved back towards her. Before she knew what was happening, the first several buttons of her shirt were undone. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her to the floor.

"Solas!" Nimwen yelled as she struggled to get the drunken elf off of her.

When she felt a hand slide into her shirt, she had enough. Without thinking, she summoned a blast of frost that sent Solas across the room. She sat up and quickly buttoned her shirt, her heart hammering in her chest. When she heard a groan she looked up and saw that the crumpled form of Solas was not an unconscious one.

"What is wrong with you?!" she barked at him. In the back of her mind, she was worried that her frost might have injured him, but her anger overrode her concern.

Solas got to his hands and knees. He rubbed his chin. A soft pop sounded and he winced. A small laugh came from him. "You're the first woman to _ever_ react that way."

"Well, give me an award," Nimwen said sarcastically. "I'll not have our reunion be a bout of drunken sex, in which _I'm_ not even drunk. And no I'm not getting drunk!" Nimwen quickly added.

Solas straightened. His eyes intense as he looked across the room to her. For a moment it almost looked as if he would try again, but instead he shrugged and settled on the floor, back to her.

"You have nothing to say?" When he didn't respond she paused. Had she gone too far? "Are you alright? I threw you a bit harder than I meant to." The elven woman rubbed her sleeve. " _Ir abelas_ ," she said.

The veil weakened around them. A soft green light wrapped around Solas. The light vanished and the veil returned to its normal strength.

Solas sat up and turned to her. He didn't make any move towards her. " _Ir abelas_." Solas bowed his head. "I was letting the alcohol act for me. I deserved being tossed across the room like that."

"Probably," Nimwen joked, but it was good natured. She crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Solas, it's alright, you just got a little carried away that's all." She tapped his shoulder. "Hey, look at me."

He winced again. "It's far from alright when I do something drunk I wouldn't normally do." He didn't look at her. "It won't happen again."

"Good. The drunk part I mean. I mean don't _not_ do the other stuff. W-well, not right now, obviously." The more she stumbled with her words the redder she became. "What I'm _trying_ to say is, the next time you want to...you know," she attempted to explain herself with unhelpful hand movements. "Just be sober when you do it, okay?" she finished with a reassuring smile. "Solas, it would make me feel a lot better if you'd look at me."

At last he did. His eyes were giving off a green glow.

"S-Solas?"

He winced and looked away from her as if she'd just struck him. "I'm still linked to the Fade. I used it to remove the alcohol," he muttered, "so it wouldn't happen again tonight."

"Oh. That's...nifty." It was also a reminder of just how much she didn't know about his abilities. "What else can your Fade link do? Surely it's not just for avoiding hangovers?"

"Who said I wasn't hungover? My head's killing me right now." He frowned. "Though I could reconnect with the Fade and avoid it," he confessed. He sighed. "You've a right to know considering everything that's happened now and because of Lori."

"Know what?" she asked.

"I-I," - he wasn't looking at her. His eyes flickered over the room, moving anywhere but to her - "I'm not really elvhen," the words came out as a whisper. "But I'm not really _not_ elvhen either."

Nimwen blinked. "Come again?" She tried to make sense of what he said, but there was no sense to it. "What are you saying, Solas? I thought you said you weren't a god."

"I'm not." Solas stood and moved away from her.

Before Nimwen could react he removed the upper part of his robe. The thick material fell away to reveal his scar laced back.

"What I am, what my family is, is something caught between worlds," he whispered. "These scars were inflicted with weapons which would have _killed_ a normal elvhen."

Nimwen eyed the scars. She'd long wondered what had been the cause of them. "Solas, are you saying you're a spirit?"

A sigh escaped him. "No." He replaced his robes and rubbed his eyes. "I am both a spirit and an elvhen and a demon all at once. Yet, in the same moment, I am none of them. I've spent sixty centuries looking for answers to that one question. And still I don't have one. The blades of the Forgotten only made it hard to heal where it killed a normal elvhen. A mortal wound to the heart or neck takes us centuries of sleep, but it doesn't kill us.

"We don't need food or water, or anything to live. We just are!" he snarled the last bit in frustration. Then he took a deep breath. Still he didn't look at her. "Elgar'nan," he started, "my brother, believed this meant we were gods. So, when the People started to build temples for us, he said it was our right. Because if we weren't elvhen or spirits then we had to be gods." He shook his head. "Perhaps we only existed to put an end to the Forgotten. But there was no way for the world to be rid of us afterwards."

Nimwen was frozen. She stared at Solas, trying to make sense of what he said. She wanted so desperately to figure out what to say, what words she could use to solve this riddle and make everything right again. She realized though, that for all her intelligence, she didn't know how to fix this. Her thoughts drifted down the hall, where a young girl slept unaware of the turmoil facing her parents.

"What about Lori?" Nimwen asked. Her voice was heavy. "What is she?"

The words made Solas flinch. "A half blood," he whispered. "I could feel it in her when I was a wolf. She could become," - he seemed to fight for words - "like me just less powerful or she might be lucky and never awaken to the curse." He still wouldn't look at her. Shame seemed to have fallen over him. " _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_ ," the words caught in his throat. "My future self should have told you all of this. I guess, I can never run from the fact that deep down I am a coward."

"Take it back."

Solas turned, his eyes wide. "Pardon?"

"I said take it back!" Nimwen cried.

There were tears on her face, but she didn't care. She could feel the room had dropped several degrees; there was frost growing at her feet. She didn't care though. She just wanted him to take it back.

"How dare you call yourself a coward!" she snapped. "The Solas I know risked his life time and time again to save people, to save me! You risked your life coming to the Breach and watching over me to figure out how to stabilize the Anchor, and I don't give a damn if you don't understand what I just said!"

She moved to him, cold wind following her heels. "Take back what you said about it being a curse," she growled. "I don't know what it is, but I know that it is no curse. You helped save the People, you tried your best to keep your family together. All of this was because of what you are, and whatever you have kept you from dying so there's that too! And-and," she sniffed. "I would never have met you otherwise." She jabbed him in the chest. "So, take it back! Take it all back! I never want to hear you say anything bad about yourself ever again! You are no coward, and you're not cursed. You're just-just an idiot!" Nimwen buried her face in his chest. "But you're _my_ idiot," she mumbled.

For a moment there was silence. Then, Solas moved back from her, his touch gentle, but eyes hollow. "If the breach is what I think it is, then I fear the reasons I came to your group are darker than you know," he whispered. "If it was a tear in the veil," he started, "only I have such power."

Nimwen tensed, becoming still as a statue. Then slowly, she looked up and stared into his eyes, her own icy. "What are you saying, Solas?"

He lifted his bag. It fell away to reveal a familiar orb. "You see this? For countless centuries I tore pieces of my power and stored it within this Foci. Because I didn't want to be what I am. If it fell into the wrong hands," - he looked away from her - "it could destroy the veil because I am the one who placed the veil there in the first place."

"It was you?" she whispered. " _You_ gave the Foci to Corypheus? _You_ made the Breach?!" The room was utterly silent. Then, small giggles came from the Dalish woman. She started to chuckle. It started out quiet and steadily grew louder until her maddened cackling echoed hollowly off the stone walls.

Solas grabbed the bag and backed away from her. His eyes reflected nothing but pain. "I know none of what you speak, but I suppose it is the truth." He was across the room from her, back to the door. "In the end, I hid from everyone and destroy everything I love. There is no way around it. It's the way of a nightmare and a dream," his words were soft, almost a whisper, hidden within her mirth. "In the end, I have no place in this world." The door snapped closed behind him.

Nimwen was still laughing after he left. Her laughs shook her body until she had to hold her aching ribs. She didn't know how long she laughed. She didn't know when she ended up curled on the large bed, still cackling madly. She was unaware just when her laughter slipped into crying. It was only when the salt water burned her eyes that she gave in and let the anguish wash over her. She didn't know when her mind slipped into dreams, only that they were unpleasant, cold ones.

* * *

 **FW: Umm, Solas, perhaps confessing everything all at once after all you just put her through wasn't the best of moves to make. But, yes, we do get to see what happens and it only goes downhill from here. And, random, I love Hallmar soooooooo much, he is by far one of the greatest characters to write in this story.**

 **HH: Poor Nimmy. This was so hard to write her breaking down like that ;A;**


End file.
